Reign of the Stags
by VVSINGOFTHECROSS
Summary: Where Steffon Baratheon survives his journey to Essos, Stags will show the world what their words mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Seventh Month of 278 A.C. King's Landing**

**Lord Steffon Baratheon**

The last time Steffon had been at court was when he had been a member of the king's small council, serving as master of laws. His cousin King Aerys Targaryen, second of his name, had changed much from Steffon's memories of him as a young man. Aerys had had long unclean hair, even longer nails and a mad glint in his eye that made him suspicious of nearly everyone most especially their old friend Lord Tywin Lannister. Aerys had muttered to himself constantly and had rarely attended council meetings in the time Steffon had been on the council and on more than one occasion had said to Steffon that he thought Tywin and Prince Rhaegar his own son were plotting against him. It was for that reason that Aerys had sent Steffon and his wife Cassana to Essos to find a wife of pure Valyrian ancestry for Rhaegar to wed. In truth Steffon suspected that his cousin was sending him out to find their great uncle Maegor's line, and as such there had been no luck. No matter where they went in Lys, Myr, Tyrosh, even in Volantis all daughters of Valyria they had been unable to find any such girls who could trace their lineage in a completely undiluted manner back to the dragon lords of old, and they even failed to find a trace of the supposed female line of House Blackfyre. As for Uncle Maegor's line, well that had seemingly disappeared off of the face of the earth about ten years ago.

And so Steffon and his wife Cassana had called the mission quits, and Steffon had written to Aerys of the failure of their mission whilst they had been in Volantis, his cousin's reply had been brief, accepting the failure and then summoning them back to court. The journey back itself had been slightly perilous, for a great storm had been brewing for some time, and just as they were arriving at Tarth the storm had erupted in full force. Steffon had thankfully had a friend in Lord Selwyn Tarth who had allowed them to stay the length of the storm at his castle, before they had then returned to Storm's End, where Steffon had left Cassana with their sons Robert, Stannis and Renly, for his wife was with child and he did not wish to endanger her or their unborn son or daughter with Aerys. And then he had sailed to King's Landing.

He was currently in the king's solar, waiting for Aerys to speak, Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard were stood behind the king's chair, silent shadows. "So you were unable to find a bride for my son were you cousin?" Aerys asks his voice soft.

Steffon nods. "I was unable to find a bride of suitable standing for Prince Rhaegar, Your Grace. You had given me specific instructions and I followed them to the letter, when I found none that suited your requirements I wrote to you."

"So are you suggesting that it was my fault then cousin? Are you suggesting that I limited your time to finding a bride for my son?" Aerys says his voice growing as he speaks.

"No Your Grace. That is not what I am suggesting whatsoever. I am merely stating the facts as they are." Steffon responds.

"The facts, but what are the facts Steffon?" Aerys asks his eyes mad looking. "You tell me one thing, and others tell me another. They say that you deliberately tried not to find a bride for Rhaegar. That you wish for my line to die out and take the throne yourself. Is that true Steffon would you betray me so?"

Steffon is completely stunned by this unsure how to react he merely says. "Whoever these people are, they are lying to you Your Grace. I do not want the throne, I have never thought of the throne as anything other than yours, and Prince Rhaegar's after you. I am merely a humble servant, who went to do as he was bid."

"Ah of course you are." Aerys says, his tone changing dramatically. "You must forgive me Steffon. I hear things you see, people whisper in my ear and they tell me one thing then another, it has become hard to assess just where the truth is from the lies. I know not whom to trust, and I know not whom to hate."

"You can trust me Your Grace. You always have been able to, and you always will." Steffon says.

His cousin looks at him for a moment then. "Aye, I can… or can I? I know you have spoken to Tywin before, whilst you served on the council. I know Tywin plots with Rhaegar my fool of a son. Plots to have me remove and replaced, so he can have his whore of a daughter placed as queen. He does all of this and he thinks I do not know. Oh I know! I always know when Tywin plots and when he lies!"

Steffon is taken aback by the change in his cousin's temperament, really though he should be used to it. Slowly he says. "I am sure that is not what Tywin is doing Your Grace. I am sure he is merely trying to ensure the kingdom remains running. He is your hand after all."

Aerys snorts at that and says. "Bah. Tywin hungers after my throne Steffon. He always has, even when we were boys and he knew that I was to be King, he hungered after it. You know they always say he loved Joanna, but that is not true, she loved me and I loved her. She gave me her maiden's gift you know, long before she was ever wed to Tywin. And Tywin, that fool wanted Rhaella, he wanted a royal match I know he did. I know she did as well my whore of a sister. And now Rhaegar, Rhaegar wants something he cannot have, not until I am dead."

Steffon is completely taken aback by this, he knew that when they were younger Rhaella had had feelings for some knight from the Stormlands but he never knew about her and Tywin… could it be? No definitely not. He shakes his head and says. "Your Grace, I do not think you should take stock in these rumours. For that is all they are, they are lies spread by those who wish to end the friendship between you and Lord Tywin. A friendship that has seen the kingdoms at peace for nearly two decades. Do not let them ruin that. You are the king, no one else is."

His cousin is silent for a long moment and Steffon thinks that perhaps he is finally calm, but when Aerys speaks again his voice is high pitched nearly hysterical. "I do not believe you Steffon. I trusted you with an important mission, and you and your wife failed me. You have never failed me before, but now, now you have. Why did you do this Steffon? I have always been good to you, from the days when we served as pages to grandfather, I was good to you. Why would you betray me like this?"

Stunned, Steffon knows not how to reply. "I… Your Grace I do not understand. I did as asked, I looked for a bride for Prince Rhaegar, that I could not find one, is merely down to bad luck nothing more."

Aerys snorts. "LIES, ALL LIES. I know of the treason you are plotting with Tywin and my ungrateful son. I know that you plan to have Rhaegar seated on the throne, and that you have been speaking with that northern savage about having your son betrothed to his whore of a daughter. Why else would you be doing that unless you were preparing for war?"

Steffon feels his anger boiling then and doing his hardest to keep it under control he says softly. "I will not stand here and listen to you question my motives cousin. I have done my duty by you with honour and dignity."

"So you are plotting something with Tywin then. I KNEW IT!" Aerys shouts. "From this day forth you are banished from court. I do not want to see you in King's Landing ever again, should you dare come here I shall have you killed and your wife and children imprisoned. Do you understand?"

Hurt beyond belief, Steffon merely nods and says. "Aye Your Grace I do. When do you wish for me to leave?"

"Tonight. You may begin packing your things, and sail on your ship once you have had dinner. Now leave me." Aerys says dismissively.

Steffon nods, bows and then leaves the room, anger and sorrow in his heart. He packs his things when he gets to his room, and as he is doing so there is a knock on the door calling for whoever it is to come in he finds himself face to face with Tywin. Steffon is silent for a moment before he breaks out into a grin as does his old friend. "Tywin, by the seven, what on earth are you doing here? I had thought you would be at council now?"

His old friend sighs and says. "Unfortunately not Steffon. The king has decided he does not wish to hold council today and instead has cloistered himself in a meeting with his lickspittles. So I came to see you, I heard about your meeting with Aerys, I hear it did not go well."

Steffon nods and grimly says. "Aye, you could say that. I know not what has happened to him Tywin. He has changed beyond repair, even beyond what I knew of him before this journey. Something is terribly wrong, and I know not what it is."

"The eunuch and Lucerys Velaryon have been whispering in his ear. They convince him that there are plots afoot that there are not. They hope to gain something by doing this, Velaryon wants power, what the eunuch wants I know not. And all of this could be sorted if Aerys would simply speak with me, but he will not do so." Tywin says.

"Aye, but alas, I must return to Storm's End by order of the king. I do hope that he comes to his senses and realises we are working for him not against him." Steffon replies.

Tywin nods and then asks. "How are your wife and children doing? If I recall correctly, Cassana is with child once more?"

Steffon nods smiling. "Aye she is, we are expecting in another four moons. And Robert and my other sons are doing well."

Tywin nods and asks. "Will your eldest be returning to the Vale or not?"

Steffon hesitates for a moment unsure of what to say and what not to say and then says. "No, he shall be remaining at Storm's End. I feel he has spent enough time in the Vale. It is time he learnt how to be a lord of the Stormlands. He will need to know his people and his people must know him."

"A smart idea my friend. My own son Jaime is currently squiring for Summer Crakehall and shall be returning to Casterly Rock soon enough. Perhaps when next we are both free we might meet and our children could meet as well? After all in this time you can never have too many allies." Tywin says.

Steffon's eyes narrow and he asks. "You think there is some sort of danger coming to Westeros Tywin? Does Aerys have a right to be fearful?"

Tywin looks at him then, as if truly seeing him for the first time. "He is the most powerful man in all of Westeros. People hunger for his approval and for his power, he has men whispering too him day and night. He has every right to be fearful."

Steffon sighs then and asks. "And what of you, does he need to fear you?"

"No. I am merely his servant." Tywin responds.


	2. The Young Stag

**Ninth month of 278 A.C. Storm's End**

**Ser Robert Baratheon**

Gods he missed the Vale, with its luscious green pastures and its fine women. Storm's End and the Stormlands paled in comparison, always so dull and stormy. No wonder some of the people of Storm's End were stark raving mad, if they always had to deal with storms and the like. After spending eight years in the Vale, Robert could now fully appreciate the place, there were times since he had come back to Storm's End completely as per his father's orders that he had missed the Vale something fierce, and he often wondered if perhaps the Vale had become more of a home to him now than Storm's End. Of course he would not voice such thoughts aloud, for that would hurt his father, and there was nothing Robert wanted to do less than hurt his father. And his mother of course, but mother was kinder and gentler and she knew more about her boys than father did, it seemed father was unsure how to deal with much since King Aerys had dismissed him from the small council, something that did deeply worry Robert's mother Robert knew. As to the friends he had made in the Vale, well he missed Ned- the brother he had chosen- with a fierce passion, Ned was sombre and grey to those who did not him, to those he did he could be a real terror with his jokes and his wit, then there was Elbert, the heir to the Vale who was a lot like Jon Arryn but much more mischievous.

Thoughts of their exploits in the Vale helped him through the tedium that was his father's court, as Lord Steffon listened to petitions and complaints of his lords' bannermen and the smallfolk. He felt a little nudge to his leg and saw Stannis looking at him shaking his head in disapproval, quickly Robert turned and focussed on what Lord Cafferen was complaining about. "It's the taxes my lord, they are simply too high. There has been a famine the like of which the Stormlands has not seen since the days of Aerys I, and as such we do not have the grain or the crop to pay off these taxes without incurring more debt."

Robert looked at his father, and saw the same troubled look that seemed to be perpetually on his father's face these days. "The taxes that you speak of, are taxes that we all have to pay. Set by the king's master of coin, if you have complaint about them, I suggest heading to King's Landing and speaking to the King or his master of coin."

Lord Cafferen stood there like a fool gaping and then sputtered. "But my lord, surely you should be able to do something about this? After all you are the king's cousin. He will listen to you surely!"

At this Robert could hear the lords murmuring amongst themselves, and his father seemed to almost boil with anger. His voice was surprisingly calm when he replied. "Unfortunately the King no longer listens to my council. And I suppose that is for the best. We must pay our taxes and do so without complaint. For there are spies who would sell us to the highest bidder for favour. Bear that in mind Lord Cafferen."

More whispering and Robert swears he hears Stannis whisper. "So it is true then, father has fallen out with the king."

Robert is about to ask why that would be the case when Lord Dondarrion steps forward. "My lord, I do not come here to burden you with tales of tax woes, but instead to ask for your judgement on a case of land. Both I and Lord Selmy have laid claim to a stream and a patch of land that rightfully is mine by rights, but Lord Selmy refuses to see reason on this matter."

Lord Arstan Selmy steps forward then and says. "The stream is no doubt mine, it flows through lands belonging to Harvest Hall and has done since the age of heroes. As for the patch of land, that too belonged to House Selmy, before the Dondarrions sought to take what was not rightfully theirs."

Before Lord Dondarrion could voice a protest, Lord Steffon says. "Maester Cressen bring the map here so I might look upon the disputed territory."

Cressen walks forward and places the map and mutters something to his father, whilst that is going on Robert whispers to Stannis. "What do you mean father has fallen out with the king? I thought they were as close as brothers."

Stannis is silent and then he whispers back. "I heard from mother in passing that father was banished from court for failing to find a bride for Prince Rhaegar. It seems the king took it rather personally."

Robert snorts. "And because of that father's years of service have been discounted? Gods what an ungrateful…." He tails of then for he can see his father is ready to announce a judgement.

"It is my decision that the stream belongs to Lord Selmy, and the patch of land shall remain in Lord Dondarrion's possession for now. Now is there aught else that needs to be discussed?" Lord Steffon declares.

A man walks forward then, a tall man with black hair and blue eyes. "My lord, I have come here to ask for aid in defending my lands from bandits who plague my fields and my wife and daughters."

At this Robert leans forward interested. His lord father looks at the man curiously and then asks. "And have you been able to identify who these men are Ser…"

"Edric my lord." The man replies.

"Well Ser Edric, have you been able to identify who these men are who have been plaguing your lands? For I cannot in good conscience send men out to do their duty without first knowing who it is who I need to bring to justice." Lord Steffon says.

Ser Edric straightens then and says. "I do believe that the men that my son Gendry saw, or at least one of them sounded as if he was from Dorne."

At this there is more murmuring and Lord Steffon asks. "And where exactly are your lands Ser Edric?"

"Near the boneway my lord. House Wyl have their castle just over the river from where my keep is." Ser Edric responds.

Full blown murmuring erupts at this and Lord Steffon silences it with a wave of his hand. "Very well then, I shall have Maester Cressen look into this. And I shall send word to Lord Wyl, it is time we spoke anyway. Should anything more happen, I want you to come back to Storm's End and report it directly to me, do you understand?" when the man nods, Lord Steffon calls an end to court.

Later, much later Robert and his brother Stannis as well as Great Uncle Harbert are in their father's solar discussing the events of court and speaking of other things. "I swear Lord Dondarrion looked as if he were ready to declare war when Selmy started speaking." Robert says taking a hearty swig of his wine.

"Aye Dondarrion and Selmy have been enemies since your grandfather Ormund was Lord of Storm's End. Something happened between the two of them that has made them resent one another ever since." Great uncle Harbert said.

"It is a problem that has only gotten worse over time." Lord Steffon said. "Sooner or later something will need to be done about the both of them before it erupts into all-out war. We can ill afford trouble, not with the king so volatile."

"So it is true then." Robert boomed. "You have fallen out with King Aerys. Why though father, I thought the king would be relieved to know you survived that blasted storm."

Lord Steffon looked deeply troubled by the question and merely said. "His Grace knows what he wants to know. He is surrounded by lickspittles and people whispering treason in his ear. The only person there speaking any sense he will not listen to. But alas, I speak too much. Now there is something I wished to ask of you Robert. You are a man grown now, and it is time we start thinking about your marriage."

Robert takes a deep sip of wine then and asks. "Who do you have in mind father?"

Lord Steffon smiles slightly and says. "You have no need to worry Robert. Now, we could do as I did and marry you to one of your future bannerman's daughters, but then Stannis is betrothed to Lady Jeyne Swann. And with things being how they are, that might merely over complicate things. And then there is the chance of a marriage outside the Stormlands, perhaps with someone in the Riverlands or even in the Westerlands. I know Lords Tully and Lannister both have daughters of a suitable age."

At that Robert's brow crinkles and he says. "Please father, not Lysa Tully. I spoke with Ned's brother Brandon last time I saw him, and he said that she seemed to be half mad and half in love with a commoner. Not her."

"What about Cersei Lannister then Robert? She is said to be very beautiful and would be a good match as well placing us closer to Lord Tywin." His father says pragmatically.

Robert struggles with the idea of wedding Cersei Lannister, he met the girl once, and she was not a good sort. "Is she not betrothed, or at least unofficially betrothed to Prince Rhaegar though father? And I doubt that Lord Tywin will want anything less than the future king for his daughter."

His father looks thoughtful at this and then asks. "If not her or Lysa Tully then who?"

Robert hesitates for a moment unsure of whether or not to say what he wishes to say, it is only at his uncle Harbert's prompting that he does. "Well I know Ned has a younger sister. Lady Lyanna, she is only ten just now, but I am sure she could make a very fine future of Lady of Storm's End."

Silence is prevalent around the room for a moment before Great Uncle Harbert as outspoken as always asks. "What good would the Stark girl bring us? True the North is one of the biggest kingdoms in the realm, but it is far away from the Stormlands and has little in common with us. We would be better served if you were to wed either a bannerman's daughter or a girl from the Vale. Besides, there is already an alliance forming between the north and the riverlands, should we join that Aerys will get suspicious."

Robert looks at his father then at his uncle Harbert and asks. "Surely such a thing would not even cross that mad man's mind? The Starks are an honourable people they would never dream of such treason."

Normally he would expect his father to either reprimand him for speaking badly about the king or at least defend the king, but this time he says nothing and then after a long pause says. "You say Lady Lyanna is but ten? Good, that will give her time to become accustomed to the ways of the south, as well as give her time to spend with her family in the north. I shall write to Lord Rickard and enquire about making a trip north."

Robert beams with pleasure and then asks. "And when will Stannis be wed then? I have heard Lady Jeyne is quite the beauty, are you sure she is not wasted on him father?"

His father looked at him sternly. "It is a good match and one that will assure our lords that we have not forgotten them. Despite what they might think, and if you spent less time in the brothels and winesinks you would actually appreciate that Robert."

Robert hung his head in shame then and merely said. "Yes father."


	3. A Stag Wedding

**2nd Month of 279 A.C. Storm's End**

**Ser Stannis Baratheon**

Storm's End had never been so busy, not even when Robert had come home from the Vale on his visits, and not even when father and mother were due to leave for Essos on the king's business. Some small petty part of Stannis took great pleasure in that that Storm's End was bustling with so many people and was filled with so much activity because of him and his wedding, not for Robert and not for his mother and father. He internally chastised himself for such thoughts though, they were not worthy of a knight, he had been knighted by his great uncle Harbert about a fortnight before his wedding after something or the other. Knighthood was never anything he truly aspired to not like Robert, he merely did it as something that was expected of him. Having Robert back home for good though was something interesting, since Robert had left for the Vale when Stannis was six till now, they had rarely seen each other and when they had they had never truly gotten along, Robert was so loud and boisterous without a care in the world, Stannis always felt he had to act older to catch up to his brother. And Robert whenever he was home or whenever he would write would always talk about Eddard Stark his foster brother that was all he ever spoke of nothing more and nothing less. Mother and father both seemed happy Robert so thoroughly enjoyed his time in the Vale, and they were both kind and caring people but Stannis could never seem to get his words across to his father properly, only his mother truly seemed to understand him. As for Renly, well Renly was still a child for all that he acted older now that their sister Argella had been born.

The sound of laughter brought him back to the feast, and he looked over to where his wife- he still could not believe that she was his wife- Lady Jeyne was laughing at some joke Robert was telling her. That Robert was sober- relatively so- and had not tried to get into Stannis's wife's pants was amazing to Stannis. He had known Jeyne since they were both young, when he had spent some time with Lord Swann at Stonehelm and then when she had come to serve as a cup bearer for his own lady mother. She was lovely to look at, with her raven hair and her brown eyes that to Stannis seemed like pools he could drown in. She had a shapely figure and was beautiful, not only that but she was smart and was able to hold a conversation with him far better than anyone apart from his mother and maester Cressen. "What has you so entranced husband of mine?" she asked softly, startling him.

Flushing with embarrassment Stannis said. "Nothing I was merely thinking that is all my lady."

"Jeyne Stannis. You may call me Jeyne now we are wed. After all have we not been doing that since we were both very young?" she teased.

Stannis flushed again, even deeper when Robert boomed. "My lady Jeyne, you had best not try and change Stannis. For he is too stubborn and rooted to ever truly change. Truly I would say I feel sorry for you, were Stannis not my brother."

There are some laughs from those fools who have ingrained themselves with Robert, but Jeyne merely looks at his brother before saying. "Your brother is a good man Robert. And I hope you will behave yourself or I fear I may have to unhorse you once more."

There was silence for a long moment and then Robert began laughing. "Oh you are a fiery one. You are one lucky man brother. Treat her well."

"I intend to Robert." Stannis said simply. "I do not intend to discard her like some garment. She is my wife and she shall be treated as such."

He feels Jeyne squeeze his hand and then he hears his father say. "An admirable sentiment Stannis. Now I do believe Prince Rhaegar has something he would like to say."

At that the whole hall goes silent and then the crown prince stands up looking like something out of a story. His voice is deep, surprisingly so. "My lords and ladies. Good sers and fair maidens of the Stormlands. We are here to celebrate the union of Ser Stannis Baratheon, my own cousin and Lady Jeyne Swann. May they know nothing but happiness and plenty. I toast to your happiness and may it reflect the golden era of the kingdom!" there were cheers and then they were all drinking from their goblets.

There was plenty of chatter after that, and then calls for the bedding came and soon enough Stannis found himself in his bedroom with his wife stripped naked before him shivering slightly in the cold. He walked forward and draped his shirt over her and then said. "We do not have to do this right now."

His wife laughed then, a strong sound. "Oh Stannis my lord. We must do our duty, after all a wedding is not complete without a bedding. And with all those men and women outside our door, they will want to hear something, to satisfy their strange curiosity."

At this Stannis gritted his teeth and said. "If I open the door and tell them to leave they will have to do so. Otherwise they can face my wrath. I will not have our wedding subjected as if it is some sort of garish display in a mummery."

Jeyne came up to him then and leaned up and kissed his lips then, a sweet feeling but then she broke the kiss and said. "It is not a case of what they want Stannis. I have waited to be with you since we were both old enough to understand what it meant to be with a man and a woman. Do not deny me this, not on our wedding night."

Stannis powerless as always in front of her sighed. "All right then, as long as you are sure that this is what you want."

"It is." His wife replies.

And then for the next few hours they give themselves over to their carnal pleasures, so much so that they finally fall asleep when daylight is just about breaking through the clouds. Stannis awakens much later to find his wife fast asleep her head on his chest, her hair sprawled across the bed, looking at her he smiles, one of the rare times that he will ever smile, and his face reddens slightly as he thinks on what they did last night. Finally after so long of waiting they are finally man and wife, and they no longer need to hide their love from the world. "Are you enjoying the view my lord?" his wife asks, a smile in her voice.

"Indeed I am my lady. Did you enjoy your nights rest?" he asks.

His wife snorts then. "Night's rest my arse. I do believe we spent more time making love then actually sleeping. And I am more the happier for it." She winces slightly though as she moves.

"I did not hurt you did I?" Stannis asks before shaking his head at his own stupidity. "Sorry Jeyne, I did not mean to sound so foolish. I meant to ask, you are not hurting too badly from last night?"

His wife looks at him and says. "Not too badly hurt no Stannis. Merely feeling the nice effects of the night before. But alas, I fear we have no time to enjoy these things for now." Stannis looks at his wife questioningly and she says softly. "It is well past midday Stannis, we shall be allowed only so much time to sleep in."

Almost as if he has been shocked by lightening Stannis bolts up and hurries to get changed whilst his wife laughs. "This is no laughing matter Jeyne," he snaps. "Prince Rhaegar is here, and so long as there is a royal guest in Storm's End we have a duty to perform."

Jeyne merely laughs at him and says. "Stannis we are newlyweds, what more would people expect of us?"

He scowls, mainly because his body is betraying him. "We have a duty as part of House Baratheon to speak with Prince Rhaegar before he leaves. He is also my cousin, it would not be seemly for us to miss his departure."

His wife looks at him then, sighing she says. "Very well call for the servants to come in and make a bath and we can move from there."

Sometime later once they are both bathed and dressed they walk into the great hall to see things in full sway, those in the hall make a lot of noise upon seeing them with Robert booming. "Ah so my brother and his wife have finally stirred from their chambers. The whole castle heard you last night brother! I was not sure you had it in you."

"Ignore him, he's already drunk." Jeyne whispers to Stannis.

Stannis nods and then turns to Uncle Harbert who is surprisingly sober and asks. "Where are mother and father uncle?"

His uncle looks at him for a moment and then says. "They have gone to speak with Prince Rhaegar about something or the other. No doubt the dragon prince means to sway your father into some plot or the other."

Stannis nods and then takes his seat and the high table along with his wife, they begin eating their midday meal whilst Robert, has long since forgotten them and is drinking and sharing stories with Ser Richard Lonmouth. Before long Stannis forgets all about his brother and his friends as Jeyne turns to him and asks. "Do you think that we might be allowed to go and visit Summerhall one day soon?"

"Why do you ask my lady? Is there something of note that you think might interest you?" Stannis asks.

Jeyne looks slightly uncomfortable as she responds. "I confess, knowing that Prince Rhaegar visits there often and knowing that your grandmother herself was at Summerhall, it does have a sort of fascination for me. I merely wish to learn more."

Stannis grits his teeth, Summerhall is not a place he really mentions to his father. "I shall see what happens today with my father and the prince and then make plans accordingly."

His wife nods and then goes to ask another question when Maester Cressen comes up to them and says. "Apologies my lord, my lady. But Lord Steffon wishes to speak with Ser Stannis privately."

Stannis looks at his wife and says. "I shall be back shortly my lady." With that he gets up and follows the maester to the woods where his father once took him and Robert. The maester leaves once they reach the clearing. "You wished to see me father?" Stannis says.

Steffon Baratheon was a tall man, broad of shoulder with short black hair and hard blue eyes that softened whenever speaking to his children or to his wife. "Aye, I did. Come stand next to me Stannis." Stannis moves and soon stands next to his father. "You know I spoke with Prince Rhaegar this morning whilst you and your wife slept. Do you wish to know what we spoke of?"

"It is not my place to ask father. Only if you wish for me to know shall I ask." Stannis says.

His father smiles slightly then and says softly. "So much like my father you are Stannis. He would have liked you, truly I believe he would have. My mother too, though she did hold you and Robert when you were both born. Still I am rambling now, just know this, there are things that will happen within the next few months that might affect our family and I will do my best to protect us all from the consequences, but I shall need your help Stannis. Robert is not serious enough for the burden to be shared with him."

Stannis nods and says. "I shall do as you ask father."


	4. Old Man

**Sixth Month of 279 A.C. Storm's End**

**Lord Steffon Baratheon**

It had been a year since his failed mission to Essos to bring a bride back for Prince Rhaegar, a year since he had been exiled from court and last seen his cousin. Rumours kept coming to Storm's End though, of the discord between his cousin and their old friend Tywin, how Tywin kept on hoping for a royal match that seemed to be getting further and further away. It seemed Aerys kept on hoping for some Valyrian bride to come out from the woodwork, which was why he had been more than worried when his daughter Argella had been born, for he dreaded the day when the summons would come and yet it had never come. Rhaegar was wed to Elia Martell now, and the Princess was expecting. His own children were growing more and more, Robert seemed to be improving no longer did he spend all hours of the day whoring and brawling and he was trying to become a good lord, though he lacked some of the patience for it. Stannis seemed happy with his wife Jeyne and that she was already with child was a good sign as well, Renly was a curious boy who reminded Steffon a lot of himself at that age, and Argella a babe was a joy to behold.

His family was safe and secure and yet something Prince Rhaegar had said had been nagging away at him for some time. It was why he had decided to call a family meeting, his wife, his two oldest sons and Maester Cressen were all present. Uncle Harbert was off somewhere, and he was not wanting to find out where. "Prince Rhaegar has wed Princess Elia, you all know this. Some three moons ago, just after your own wedding Stannis. It seems the king gave up his hunt for a pure blooded Valyrian bride for his son. Now that means that he will not look to us anymore."

"Was it truly a possibility that King Aerys might ask for Argella's hand in marriage for his heir? She is nothing but a babe!" Robert said astounded.

Steffon grimaced and said. "I know not what the king would have done. He has become unpredictable as of late, and as such he might have done so on a whim. There is still the risk that he might ask Argella for his second son Viserys."

At this Cassana spoke. "And what will you do if he does?"

"I do not intend to allow him the chance. Already ravens have been sent to Highgarden and to Riverrun asking whether a betrothal between Argella and the heirs of these houses would be possible. If one lord agrees then Aerys has no chance to break that without offending the alliance." Steffon says confidently.

"But he is the king. If he wants Argella he could do whatever he wished and no one could do anything about it." Stannis says.

Maester Cressen speaks then. "Actually I do not think King Aerys will be able to move on this now. My lord I meant to bring this up earlier, but you were busy. There has been a response from Highgarden, Lord Mace Tyrell has agreed to betroth his heir Willas to Lady Argella. And the match was approved by the hand of the king. It seems that the king is trying to make amends."

"No doubt that is Rhaella's work. She always had a softer hand when it came to such things." Steffon said sadly. "Now there is more. Prince Rhaegar is wed, but he schemes and at the wedding he asked for a favour and I know not how to approach this offer."

Cassana knew what the prince had asked him but neither of his sons did, and Steffon thinks that now is the time they learn. "What was it that he asked of you father?" Robert asks intrigued.

"He has asked if I would support him, if a Great Council were to be called to decide whether the king should remain King. Aerys madness grows stronger by the day the Prince told me. The Burnings we hear of are true. Such a king will bring ruin to Westeros sooner rather than later, and yet." Steffon breaks off then.

"And yet what father? If Prince Rhaegar is asking you to support him to remove a madman, then surely it is your duty as a lord of the realm to do so." Robert asks.

"It is not as simple as that Robert." Steffon says. "By the laws of gods and men Aerys is the rightful king on the throne. Rhaegar is his son and heir yes, but what he is suggesting is nothing more than treason. I do not believe that such a thing could end well."

"But why father?" Robert asks. "If Aerys is as mad as Prince Rhaegar says he is, why do you not want to support him? Everyone believes that the man would be a far better king than his father. Surely such things could be true?"

Steffon sighs. "Aerys is the king rightly or wrongly he is the king. The realm has been at peace throughout his reign, and what Prince Rhaegar suggests would bring trouble to the realm."

"But, surely if the Prince believes this the right course of action, then surely it must be followed through? Or at least discussed. What you suggest means doing nothing and allowing King Aerys to go on unchecked." Robert argues.

"And if Rhaegar takes the throne? What then? There were more troubles caused by a great council when the old king called them then when there were none." Steffon says tiredly. "I know not what I will do. Unless Prince Rhaegar acts and King Aerys gives cause for this then I will keep us out of it."

"But father, we could be onto something good and something that could win us some more standing and recognition. Aerys Targaryen has insulted us time and time again, and now we have a chance to regain what we once had. Why would you not want that?" Robert asks.

"Because there is no glory in war Robert." Steffon says quietly.

"Do you think it will come to war then father?" Stannis asks. "If Prince Rhaegar takes the throne from his father?"

"I know not. All I know is that there are dangerous people involved in all of this. And if I can keep us away from the fire then I do believe I have done my job." Steffon says.

Maester Cressen speaks then. "There is another matter my lord, if you wish to hear of it?" Steffon nods and the maester goes on. "Word has come from Lords Dondarrion and Caron, it would appear that those bandits who were troubling Ser Edric have now grown in number and are troubling their lands as well. They wish to know what they should do."

Steffon sighs and asks. "Have they begun scouting the area to asses where these bandits are coming from?"

Cressen looks at the letter and says. "It seems that they have made their home in the Boneway. Though whether they are mere peasants or nobles with an axe to grind is unclear. As you might expect, Lord Dondarrion wishes to engage in full combat with the Dornishmen regardless."

Steffon sighs. "The man will never learn. War with Dorne will do nothing but worsen things in the realm. No we must find out more about these bandits, and where they come from and what they want. Also has there been any more information on Ser Edric and who he truly is?"

This time it is Stannis who speaks. "There has been some information, mainly rumours father. It seems Ser Edric earned his knighthood fighting against the Blackfyres on the Stepstones and then against bandits. Knighted by Ser Eustace Osgrey, he is a fine warrior and for services rendered to the marcher lords was given a small keep and land to tend to. There are rumours that he is a Baratheon bastard. Though how true these are I know not."

Steffon nods taking in what his son has said. It makes sense, after all the man was built like a Baratheon, broad shouldered and strong, black of hair, blue of eye. "Do these rumours say who is father is?"

Stannis is quiet and then he says. "Some say that, he is uncle Harbert's son, others that he is grandfather's son. And some even say that he is your own grandfather's son. Though how true this is I do not know."

Steffon nods and then says. "I do not think the man is my grandfather's bastard, Lord Lyonel was many things but a womanizer he was not, besides the man is too young to be my grandfather's. I do not think he is my father's either. Father would never have dishonoured mother so, not with how worried he was about perception. And Uncle Harbert, perhaps. The man has been disappearing off to places far afield as of late."

"Why is this man so interesting to you father? If he is a bastard what of it?" Robert asks.

"Because there are some things that must needs be kept in check and this man is one of them. And sometimes there are things that must needs be kept under watch so that those who would use them against us, cannot be done." Steffon replies.

"You think this man could pose a threat to us father?" Stannis asks.

"Aye. Sometimes Kings can do what they want without ever thinking about the consequences. And this is one of them. Ser Edric must needs prove himself first before we trust him." Steffon says.

"What do you intend to do about him?" Robert asks intrigued.

"For the moment nothing. I shall wait to see if the man has any sort of ambition, if he does I shall act accordingly so the man need not look towards the king. If he has none then he shall stay in peace. Cressen send word to Dondarrion and Caron that they should begin mustering men to patrol the border. I shall send word to Princess Deria. See if we can solve this without any blood being shed." Steffon replies.

Cassana as always turns the subject of conversation to another pressing matter. "And what of the north? Has Lord Rickard finally said what he plans to do about your request?"

At this Robert perks up and Steffon smiles slightly. "Aye he has. Lord Rickard has agreed to meet and discuss the terms of the betrothal. He has asked that I and Robert come to Winterfell to discuss the terms, something that I find highly reasonable."

"I knew he would see sense. I told you Ned would not fail us father." Robert booms happily.

Steffon smiles to see his son so happy, "Do not get too excited yet son. There are some things that shall need to be discussed in person, and as such Lady Lyanna is but a child at present. There will be some time before the wedding."

"That matters not. I will wait as long as need be. I look forward to going north father." Robert said.

Steffon nods. "We shall leave in a week's time. Whilst we are gone, Stannis you shall be placed with the charge of running Storm's End and dealing with any petitions that might come forth."

"But what of Uncle Harbert? Do you not think he might be better placed as castellan?" Stannis asks, in a voice that sounds so uncertain Steffon hates it.

"You are my son Stannis. One day you will hold a holdfast in your brother's name. You must needs learn how to run a castle. Now is the time to do so. Harbert is old and not right for the job anymore." Steffon says firmly.

His son merely nods and says. "Of course father."

Steffon wants to say something more to reassure his son, but then there is a knock on the door and his uncle Harbert walks in covered in blood. "The bandits are coming closer towards Storm's End my lord."


	5. The Stubborn Stag

**1st Month of 280 A.C. Storm's End**

**Ser Stannis Baratheon**

It was strange being a husband. For so long Stannis had thought that perhaps he might join the faith or perhaps even become a brother of the night's watch, although if he was being honest with himself, he knew they were not true dreams of his, just things he had thought about on occasion. So to find himself married before Robert and to find that he actually quite liked his wife and being married, was a pleasant surprise. He knew his family were all quite surprised that he was so happy and open with Jeyne, but there was something about her that made her appealing to him and he was more than happy to discover more about her through their marriage. Of course there was also the fact that he was now a father as well. His and Jeyne's son Robar had been born two moons ago with black Baratheon hair and blue eyes, a strong babe who knew when to let the world know he was hungry or upset. Stannis felt pride and love for the babe.

That was why he was so nervous as to what his father would ask of him now that he had returned from the north. Steffon Baratheon was a proud man and an honest one, and Stannis had always lived with the fear that he would never live up to his father's expectations. "What news of these bandits and how has Storm's End fared since we were last here?" Steffon asks.

Stannis is silent for a moment and then he replies. "Storm's End is well my lord. We have managed to hold back through the winter, and have enough supplies to see us through till the end. As for the lands and the bandits, they have come back in force once more since they were last dealt with and it seems as though this Ser Edric has joined their ranks."

"A shame, for I had thought the man worthy of bearing the Baratheon name. What does Ser Harbert have to say about all of this?" his father asked.

Stannis grimaced then and said solemnly. "Uncle Harbert died from his wounds but two days ago. He had fought long and hard to stay alive, but it seems the wounds took over."

At this Robert speaks. "Who was the fool who dared attack Uncle Harbert?"

Stannis looks at his brother and says. "Ser Edric himself. Uncle Harbert did not stand a chance against as good a fighter as Ser Edric."

His lord father sighs and lays a hand on Robert's shoulder before he can say more. "This was inevitable. Ser Harbert had always harboured some sort of anger since my aunt Argella died. But I never knew him to be someone so rash. There is clearly more to this than we know. Has there been any more information on whom Ser Edric actually is?"

Stannis takes a sip of water and replies. "Yes my lord. Uncle Harbert confessed to me as he was dying. Ser Edric is his son, born from a dalliance with some Dornish woman during a war or some such. He never knew until Robert was born and then he was told."

"So that is why Edric fought with so much strength and prowess. He must have someone to teach him. Perhaps he knows who the bandits are?" Robert asked. "Did uncle Harbert say who the woman was whom he slept with?"

Stannis shakes his head and says. "Uncle Harbert drank too much in his later years to recall much of anything Robert. But he said father would know, that he had talked of the fourth Blackfyre rebellion often enough."

At that his father mutters something and then says louder. "Of course. The man had always had a flair for the Dornish. And these bandits came from across the boneway no? A Wyl, that is who is behind all of this. Those damned Wyls have been giving us headaches for so long."

Maester Cressen spoke then. "Why would the Wyls want anything to do with the Stormlands though my lord? They have done nothing to disturb the king's peace since coming into the realm."

"Because the Wyls are bloody insane and know nothing more than warring and fighting." Robert boomed.

Their lord father looked reproachfully at Robert and said softly. "Not the Wyls, just one Wyl. Someone whom both father and uncle Harbert were always so weary of they dared not speak his name aloud."

"But what has any of that got to do with this father? For all we know these bandits are mere opportunists seeking to gain something or the other from us. And their true purpose could be something completely different." Stannis said.

His lord father nods. "Aye this is entirely possible. Still I do believe that we must seek counsel from the marcher lords and assess the threat. Cressen send word to Nightsong and to Blackhaven I want them to meet us at Summerhall before we begin our discussions."

Later that day Stannis finds himself with his wife and son. Jeyne as always is forthright. "Will you have to ride away to battle then? To deal with these bandits?"

"Yes my lady, it does appear that way. I am a son of Storm's End and the Stormlands. My people are under threat, and I must go and do my duty to ensure that they are safe from those who would break the peace." Stannis replied.

"And the fact that one of the men leading the bandits is actually your cousin and the man who killed your uncle does not phase you?" Jeyne asks.

"It is not a question of being phased Jeyne. These bandits are a threat to my people, and to my father's people and to the king's peace. I have a duty as a knight to ensure that they do not continue causing trouble no matter the cost." Stannis said.

"Even if that cost means your life?" his wife asks softly.

"Even if it means I must die I must go and do my duty." Stannis says.

"And what of your duty to your family here? What of your duty to me and Robar? Does that mean nothing to you?" Jeyne asks heatedly.

Stannis grits his teeth and says. "Unless I do this, then there would be nothing for me to come back to. Unless these bandits are dealt with now, there would be very little point, as they would grow and then they would come for Storm's End. They nearly did in fact, if I die but they are beaten it would be worth it for you both would be safe."

"And you would be dead. There is not much joy to be had there knowing that Stannis. I would rather have you safe here and with me and Robar, than out there fighting and potentially dying." Jeyne says.

Stannis sighs and says. "It is not the same. I must go and do this, it is my duty as a knight and as a man of the Stormlands to see that the threats to her people are dealt with."

"Then you would put your duty before your family? Very well then, I shall do the same." Jeyne says.

Stannis goes to speak but at that moment there is a knock on the door and Ser Cortnay Penrose the master of arms says. "My lord, your father and brother are waiting for you in the courtyard."

Stannis nods and gets up and merely looks at Jeyne who has her back turned to him, he says. "Goodbye my lady. I shall see you on my return." With that he walks out of the room and goes and gets himself armoured and ready. He finds his brother and father armoured and waiting for him. "I apologise for my lateness my lord. I did not think to come so soon."

"It makes no matter. I too did not think to be riding out so soon. But it appears that there is more information to be had. Lord Swann sent a raven asking for aid and so we ride for Stonehelm." Lord Steffon says.

With that they mount up and depart with some 500 men, they ride in silence mostly but when they stop for the night Stannis turns to Robert and asks. "So how was the north? And why did it take you so long to come home?"

His older brother looks at him then and asks with a slight smirk. "Why did you miss me?" When Stannis shakes his head, Robert laughs that booming laugh of his and says. "Ah of course not, busy with your own family. No, the betrothal arrangements only took about a day to finalize. I shall be marrying Lady Lyanna when she turns sixteen. But Lord Rickard wished to show us more of the north and so we toured the north and then we visited the Riverlands."

"And what did you make of her the lady Lyanna?" Stannis asked curious.

"She was fierce and spirited just like Ned has always said she was. Though seeing as she is only a little girl just now, perhaps she will mature with time and become more accustomed to more lady like acts." Robert said

"Do you not think it would be better for you to marry someone of your own age who could give you children straight away brother?" Stannis asks tentatively.

Robert stiffens then and says. "No, this is good. Ned and I will be brothers in name and blood now when this marriage happens. And besides half of our bannerman's daughters are already married. And this gives me some more freedom."

"Freedom for what?" Stannis asks, though he suspects he already knows the answer.

Sure enough his brother replies. "Enjoying the company of women, before I meet a real lady."

"You would dishonour your betrothal and break your solemn word to Lady Lyanna to keep fucking whores?" Stannis asks disbelievingly.

"There is no dishonour in a man seeking his needs whilst he waits for his betrothed to flower and grow into a lady. I will not dishonour her when we are wed." Robert says.

Stannis shakes his head and goes to bed. The next morning they ride out for Stonehelm and when they arrive they find Lords Swann, Dondarrion, Cafferen, and Grandison and Fell all present. Lord Steffon speaks then. "My lord I had received your raven, what was the reason you asked for us to come here so urgently?"

"We have found the source of all our recent troubles my lord." Lord Swann says, he gives a command and a man is thrown to the ground in front of them, bound in chains. "Ser Edric Stormbreaker. Bastard of a union that none know about. He has been operating with the Dornish Wyls to cause havoc on our lands."

All three Baratheons look at the man who is their cousin and Lord Steffon asks. "Do you have anything to say for yourself Ser Edric?"

"You would not dare kill me. I am your kin! You are not a kinslayer, my father said as much. Otherwise you would have had him killed years ago, for what he did to your mother." Ser Edric says.

Stannis looks at his father and sees that he has tightened his grip on his horse's reigns. "I know not what you speak of Ser. Your head is clearly filled with lies and dishonesty. To be expected of a bastard. Lord Swann kill this man and send his head to King's Landing."

With that Lord Steffon rides towards the castle but Stannis is firmly rooted to the spot as Ser Edric begins pleading for his life all defiance gone from his eyes and his voice. "PLEASE, HELP ME. I DID ONLY WHAT I WAS TOLD. VIPERS ALL OF THEM VIPERS, BRINGING THE CROWN DOWN PLEASE!"

Stannis watches as the man's head is removed from his body before he to turns and rides towards Stonehelm, he manages to catch up with his father and brother. Lord Steffon merely says. "Justice is served. The bandits shall trouble us no more." Stannis does not ask his question but merely thinks how his father can be so sure.


	6. Stag Heir

**Sixth Month of 280 A.C. Storm's End**

**Ser Robert Baratheon**

Gods it was becoming boring remaining in the Stormlands, there was not much to do. His father had kept a tight hold on the kingdom since the bandits had disappeared into the ether and as such most of the lords seemed to be quite happy simply abiding by the king's laws. There was some muttering of troubles amongst the borders with Dorne and the Reach but Robert thought nothing of them. Instead he hungered for glory and for a chance to do something, other than spend time in his dreary home, he hungered for women, wine and a fight, and all three were lacking. At least he knew he would in three years' time be wed to Lady Lyanna, the thought of finally being tied to Ned through blood was something that filled him with great pleasure. He missed his old friend and though they wrote to one another and had been as thick as thieves when he had been in the north, there were some things that he just wasn't sure about anymore.

Now though he was stuck in the great hall listening to petitions, his father had taken ill and as such as the heir it was his job. A tedious thing at best. "Now then, I see we have an issue of a dispute over land to be held. Will the two contestants come forth and state their case." Robert said.

"Good morrow my lord, I am Ser Errold Storm bastard of Nightsong, I have land east of Nightsong that was given to me by my father the former Lord Edric. And as such I have lived there for some twenty years now, but this man here claims that this land is his." Ser Errold says.

The man in question stepped forward, he was big and broad. "That land is by rights mine. I am the new heir of the Strongsong keep. My own lord father said as much before he died. And my lord brother Lord Beric agreed that this was the case."

"What is your name Ser?" Robert asks trying to keep the boredom out of his voice.

"I have the pleasure of being Ser Gendry Storm, bastard brother of Lord Beric Caron. My lord father wrote in his will that Strongsong was mine by right of proving myself to the family." Ser Gendry said.

"Is that possible Maester Cressen?" Robert asks. "That a man might give his son a castle that belongs to another when said other is still alive?"

The old man walks forward and says. "As far as I am aware no. Unless the holder in this case Ser Errold was attainted of the right for some reason or the other. Which is something only the king or Lord Steffon could do."

"And did you ever give reason for my lord father or King Aerys to attaint you and strip you of your right to Strongsong?" Robert asks.

"Never my lord." Ser Errold shakes his head. "I have served House Caron and the Stormlands and the crown loyally ever since I was old enough to. I have always put my life on the line for my brothers and their families, and for House Baratheon."

Robert looks at the man then and then asks. "Ser Gendry do you have a copy of your lord father's will or your lord brother's agreement to this?"

The knight nods and hands it over to Cressen who reads it over once, then twice and then says. "Yes my lord, it is all stated out here. Clearly there has been some lack of communication, for from this it seems Lord Beric and his father were under the impression that Ser Errold was dead which clearly is not the case."

At this Robert's eyes narrow slightly, he takes a sip of wine and then asks. "Ser Errold you claim to be the bastard of one Lord Caron, and yet another Lord Caron has thought you for dead. What proof do you have for being who you say you are?"

At this the man stiffens and says. "I have none except my word. You can ask your lord father, my word is as good as the truth when it comes to these things. Why would I lie?"

"Oh a whole host of reasons." Robert says. "Either the real Ser Errold died long ago and left no will or trueborn heirs and you are a bastard wanting that which is not yours, or you are some nameless peasant wanting something that is again not yours. As you have no one, nor any letters to prove your claim, I must rule in favour of Ser Gendry."

Both men go relatively peacefully, and Robert then says. "What is the next case?"

Cressen looks down at his piece of paper and says. "A quarrel between a farmer and a hunter over some deer that were killed."

Robert groans internally, takes another sip of wine and says. "Bring them in then. And let us get this over and done with."

Both men, the farmer looking deferential and cowed, the hunter bold as brass. "I believe that this should be relatively quick work my lord." The hunter says boldly. "I was merely doing my trade, the deer happened to be on the farmer's land and yet the man does not own the deer, therefore he cannot say that I infringed on his property."

Robert looks at the man and asks. "Is this true?"

The farmer takes a moment to reply and then when he does it all comes out in one great rush. "It is partially true my lord. I do not own deer, and yet the law states that when the deer came onto my property, they were mine. Therefore this man infringed on my rights and land."

"That is complete nonsense." The hunter says outraged. "If that was the case then there would be no hunters in the Stormlands or elsewhere in the kingdom. That deer remained fair game."

"My lord, if I may?" Cressen asks. Robert nods and the old maester says. "It would seem that this has become a very difficult issue, and what with King's Landing not giving clear directives on the matter, we must resort to the old edicts. As such game such as deer, belong to no man, and as such are free for all."

The farmer goes to protest and so Robert cuts him off. "I agree. You Ser hunter are right, and you farmer are wrong. I want you to give the hunter the deer as well as two of your choicest cows as consolation."

The two men bow and leave, and then as the din settles, one man walks forward, a towering bear of a man. "I have a question for the heir to Storm's End." The man says, his voice deep.

Intrigued, Robert says. "Speak then my good man."

The man walks forward and his voice takes on a deep growl. "What will you do about my daughter my lord? The one you deflowered before you went north?"

There is a lot of murmuring at this and Robert, is caught unawares, not sure what exactly to say. There have been so many women since the Vale. Cressen thankfully speaks. "What would you have Ser Robert do?"

"Take daughter in and look after her as any good knight would do. My girl is a pretty thing and she would be a good wife to Ser Robert." The man replies.

Cressen speaks then. "That is not possible. Ser Robert is betrothed to Lady Lyanna Stark of Winterfell, a high born maiden. Why should Ser Robert break his betrothal for some girl he slept with? That is not the way of things, and it is time you accepted that."

"She is not just a girl, she has the blood of Durran God's grief in her. She is just as noble as you." The man blusters

"As do half the people in the Stormlands. That is of no note. She is a commoner and as such not worth marrying the heir to the Stormlands." Cressen says dismissively.

The man blusters something and then Robert says. "Is the girl with child?"

"No my lord." The man responds.

"Have you tried to find someone for her to wed and been rejected?" Robert asks once more.

"No my lord." The man says.

Robert feels his anger grow then. "Then go and do your duty as a father and try and find her a husband, and if you are unsuccessful then come back to Storm's End. Not before. Now leave."

The man bows and leaves, and after that court comes to an end. Robert spends the next few days attending to various things that his father would normally see to, and when an invitation comes to meet Prince Rhaegar at Summerhall, he tells his father and is surprised when his father says. "Go, meet the prince and hear what he has to say. Do nothing more."

Robert nods and a day later, he rides out with a company of ten men and his brother Stannis as well, and it takes them some eight days to reach Summerhall and when they do, they are greeted by Prince Rhaegar, and Prince Rhaegar alone. "Where are your Kingsguard knights my prince?" Robert asks.

"They do not come with me to Summerhall. It is a private place and not one where protection is needed. How is cousin Steffon doing?" the prince asks, his voice deep.

"He is well, but there were some family matters that he needed to deal with and so he could not come." Robert says.

The prince looks at him for a long moment before saying. "Very well then. As you know, my marriage to Princess Elia has produced a daughter, and she shall soon be with child once more. My father grows more and more paranoid as the days go by, and as his courtiers whisper in his ear about this plot or the other, I find myself in need of allies."

"What is it you require of my lord father?" Robert asks curiously.

"His support. The backing of my cousin would go a long way to assuring the other lords that what I suggest is not wrong and would be for the better." The prince says.

"And what is it that you propose on doing my prince? After all your father has been doing some very strange things, for a very long time. Why are you only beginning to act now?" Robert asks.

The Prince sighs slightly and says. "It is never easy to accept that there is a fault with the ones we love. It has taken me becoming a father, to realise that there truly is something wrong with my own father. As to what I propose to do, calling a great council to decide the matter would be the best course of action."

"A great council? That is what you suggest? That would need the support of all the great lords in the realm. Such a move might not be possible." Stannis says.

"That is why I have asked you both here. The support of your lord father, and the alliances that have been formed with House Stark and House Tully would be enough to win support. Now will you take this to your father?" the prince asks.

"What would be in it for my family?" Robert asks.

The Prince smiles then and says. "A royal marriage between my brother Viserys and your sister Argella. And a position on the small council for your lord father. My father has done your family a grave injustice by slighting you so often."

Robert is about to say that such a thing is not good enough when Stannis asks. "And where would this great council be held?"

The Prince smiles and says. "Harrenhal. There is a precedent for great things coming of such a place."

"We shall take your offer to our father my prince." Robert says.


	7. Tricks

**2nd Month of 281 A.C. Harrenhal**

**Lord Steffon Baratheon**

Harrenhal was just as large a castle as Steffon had been led to believe, he had been here once before, attending a wedding of some lord or the other to one of his grandfather's friends. And as such he had been hugely impressed by the castle then, now though he shared his mother's opinion that the castle was a monstrosity and that it had been brought down at the right time. All the lords great and small had come to Harrenhal to attend the tourney that Lord Walter Whent was throwing to show off his wealth, and Steffon knew that some of the lords were whispering about the amount of money on display and that Walter Whent could not possibly have that much money in his coffers. That there must be another in the shadows giving the man his money was something that Steffon knew to be true and it troubled him, Prince Rhaegar was turning out to be very reckless and inflexible. When his sons had returned from Summerhall from their meeting with the prince and had told him what the man had proposed Steffon had refused outright, his cousin might not be the man he once had been but he was still his cousin, and he was still the rightful king. He would not take part in that usurpation.

And then Aerys himself had written, pleading for Steffon's forgiveness, pleading for Steffon to come to Harrenhal and show him some support. Aerys had written so much that Steffon had had no reason to doubt that it was truly his cousin who had written the letter. Aerys spoke of how he wanted to mend fences, and repair his relationship with Tywin and with Steffon himself, and how he wanted them both in King's Landing to serve in the alliance that would break any sort of threat. Aerys had written that he had dismissed Lord Lucerys Velaryon, and Lord Staunton from his service and that he would not need them. Steffon had hoped that this would mean his cousin was back, back from the brink of madness, though Cassana had told him he was dreaming.

And then he had come to Harrenhal and learnt that Tywin was not going to be there, that Aerys had decided to name Ser Jaime Lannister recently knighted to the Kingsguard and he feared that Aerys was not who he had come across as in his letter. The king had not once asked for him, but Steffon had seen him from afar, he looked dishevelled, his hair was long and his nails longer. His eyes seemed mad, his voice high and reedy. It was a sham, this whole thing was a sham and Steffon regretted coming here, and were it not for his sons so obviously enjoying events he would have packed up and left.

Robert had done himself proud in the melee, beating all and sundry and winning acclaim from the masses. Stannis did not compete but he proved to be a more than useful observer on the lords and knights who flocked to Prince Rhaegar. All the lordlings it seemed were of a bookish nature, there was Lord Desmond Smallwood, Lord Tytos Plumm, and Lord Artos Royce and so on and so forth. And then there were men like the sword of the morning, Ser Richard Lonmouth and Jon Connington who flocked to the prince's banner, and Steffon knew that this future generation would be the ones to support the king in any coup.

The Starks themselves seemed pleasant company. Lord Rickard had remained in the north, but his children Brandon, Eddard, Lyanna and Benjen had all come south to Harrenhal. Brandon Stark the Stark heir reminded Steffon of Robert with his easy smile and his charm. Eddard the second son reminded Steffon of Stannis, so painfully shy was he in his brother's shadow. Lady Lyanna was charming as always and fiercely independent, Robert was smitten with her.

As this was an event with the royal family present though, there could not be a single day without a scandal, and as such it had come when Prince Rhaegar had crowned Lady Lyanna Queen of Love and Beauty. Shocked silences and now, Steffon was dealing with the fall out. "Robert! You cannot go and threaten the crown prince with the king present. You will be killed." Steffon said calmly.

"But he dishonoured Lyanna! He placed the crown atop her head when he knows she is betrothed and that he is married. His wife was right there!" Robert fumes.

Steffon sighs and says. "I know not why Prince Rhaegar did what he did but, I am sure he did not mean to dishonour her. The Prince is many things but an idiot is not one of them."

"Then why did he have to go and do something so bloody stupid?" Robert asks.

"Because Targaryens are sometimes stupid, very stupid. It is in their nature as much as it is in ours no matter how much they wish to pretend otherwise." Steffon responds wishing he had something better to say than that.

Before his son can say anything in response Steffon hears a voice call out. "My Lord Steffon may we come in?"

Turning round he sees the Starks all gathered outside his tent. "Come in, come in." Steffon says. Once all five Starks are in the tent, Steffon does not fail to notice that Lady Lyanna has gone over to Robert. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We have come to apologise for what happened today in the jousting field." Brandon says.

"Apologise? Whatever for?" Steffon asks,.

"For the dishonour that was brought upon your family by Prince Rhaegar's actions." Brandon says.

Steffon laughs then and says. "No dishonour was brought on my family Lord Brandon. Prince Rhaegar crowned Lady Lyanna with the crown, and whilst that was a strange action, no offense was taken by myself or by Robert. After all, Lady Lyanna is a very beautiful lady."

At this the lady blushes and Robert takes her hand. Lord Brandon though is insistent. "Still, it reflected badly on our family that a married man would bypass his own wife to crown Lyanna. If any offense was caused on behalf of my family I apologise."

Lord Steffon nods and says. "Apology accepted. Now come, sit and relax. We have some time before the final feast tonight. I would hear of your plans before we all have to go."

The Starks seem relieved by this, and as Brandon goes onto speak of his upcoming wedding to Lady Catelyn, Steffon looks over at Robert and Lyanna and is happy to see the two of them sat close by one another interacting fairly friendly towards one another. That had been one of his main concerns that they would be too similar to get along, it seems he was proved wrong and of that he is glad. As Brandon Stark is about to move onto another story, the captain of his personal guard Ser Cortnay comes in and says. "My lord, Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard is without asking for you to attend the king."

Steffon nods. "Tell him I shall be out shortly. My lords and Lady Stark please remain here until you feel the need to leave. I shall return soon." With that he stands up and leaves, he sees Ser Barristan standing somewhat awkwardly in his white armour a few feet away. Smiling to see an old friend Steffon says. "Ser Barristan, to what do I owe the pleasure? It has been too long my friend."

Ser Barristan is silent and then he says. "Indeed it has Lord Steffon. But I have come on the king's orders. He wishes to speak to you, of what I know not."

With that they walk in silence until they come to the king's quarters within the castle itself, at that Ser Barristan nods and walks away, Ser Gerold and Ser Jonothor Darry standing guard. Steffon nods at both men and then walks in. The king is looking outside when Steffon walks in. "You asked for me Your Grace?" he says.

The king does not turn round when he responds. "Indeed I did. Do you know why?"

"No Your Grace, I am not sure." Steffon says.

The king turns round then and says. "I need to know if I can trust you Steffon. I wrote to you and asked you to attend Harrenhal and here you are. You came when Tywin refused to come, naming his son to the Kingsguard is an honour. If he is so unhappy with his imp of a son he should remarry and I will name that son heir to the rock. As for you, I need to know what your intentions are."

"My intentions with regards to what Your Grace?" Steffon asks not sure what his king is asking of him.

His cousin laughs somewhat. "I know your two sons met with Rhaegar at Summerhall. I am not stupid, my spies are everywhere. I know the treason that was discussed, and I know Rickard Stark means to support my son. But the question is what will you do?"

"I refused to think about Rhaegar's suggestion. I would not betray you so Your Grace. Surely you must know that?" Steffon says.

"And yet still you met with him. Why would you do that, if you were not harbouring thoughts of betraying me? If you were really loyal you would have arrested Rhaegar the moment he spoke of treason. What did I ever do wrong to you?" Aerys asks.

Steffon wants to say that he was accused of something he never intended after the failure in Essos and that Aerys has slighted his family at every turn but he says nothing to the sort instead he merely says. "Nothing Your Grace. I was merely meeting with Prince Rhaegar to see what he wished to speak of nothing more."

"And how do I know that, that is the truth?" The king says his eyes popping madly. "After all your grandfather rebelled against my grandfather for some petty reason and would only be brought down by common sense. How do I know you would not do the same?"

Steffon wants to bristle with anger and indignation, he knows his father would have done and so would his grandfather but he is neither man so he merely says. "I am not my grandfather my king. I have and will always serve you loyally. What proof do you need?"

The king has a mad glint in his eyes. "Were you not my cousin I would take your daughter without asking, but seeing as you are I will say this. When your daughter Argella is five she shall come and foster in King's Landing and be betrothed to my son Viserys. And then she shall become a Queen."

Steffon nods. "That seems reasonable Your Grace."

"One more thing," the king says a mad glint in his eyes. "Tywin refused to come to King's Landing, so we shall be paying him a visit where he lives. He has become too mighty and powerful, it is time he was taught a lesson."

Steffon feels uneasy about this and asks. "What are you suggesting Your Grace?"

"War with the Westerlands. No one like's Tywin, he is too power hungry. He has risen too high and too fast. It is time to remind him why the lions bent in the first place." Aerys says sounding truly mad.

"And when would you do such a thing?" Steffon asks trying to keep his voice calm.

"After Harrenhal. I want you to leave for Storm's End tonight, you shall not attend the feast. Return with your sons and call your banners when you get back to Storm's End and wait for my word. Then we march and burn the Rock to the ground/" Aerys says.

Steffon nods and though he has all kinds of bad feelings about this he bows and leaves, when he returns to his own tent he sees his sons are still there though the Starks have long since left. "Pack your things, we leave now." He says.

"But father, the feast is tonight!" Robert protests.

"No complaining, we are leaving now. Do as I say." Steffon says hoping against hope that this is just a passing fancy of Aerys.


	8. Trouble Brews

**Third Month of 281 A.C. Storm's End**

**Ser Stannis Baratheon**

Harrenhal had been interesting, Stannis had attended some four tourneys before in his life, three of them at Storm's End. And during that time he had never truly been enamoured of the concept, not like Robert and not like his bother Renly was apparently becoming. He had always seen them as frivolous activities that served no purpose, Harrenhal however, had been different. The castle was as big as Stannis remembers it being described in his lessons, and the atmosphere was tense, what with the king being present and then Prince Rhaegar dishonouring himself and his wife as well as Robert and Lady Lyanna. Then there was father's conversation with the king which had left father very, very disgruntled, though he had refused to say what they had spoken about.

Now though it seemed as if his father was about to break his silence on the matter. For Lord Steffon had called a family council, thus meaning that Stannis, Robert and their mother were in attendance as was Maester Cressen, normally Jeyne would be present as well but she was with child. Lord Steffon seemed haggard when he spoke. "I am sure you can all guess why this meeting has been called. As you know I spoke with King Aerys whilst we were at Harrenhal, and it was at the king's command that we left the tourney."

"Why did the king force us to leave Harrenhal?" Robert asks impatiently

"I will get to that in a moment Robert, have some patience." Lord Steffon says. "Now as you know we have all heard the rumours about Aerys being mad and burning those who anger him. For a long time I discounted those rumours as nothing more than slander, and when he wrote to me asking for a chance to reconcile I jumped at the chance. I might be no more than a dreamer, but I still remember Aerys as the boy he was, not the man he became. I hoped in vain it seems."

"What happened my love?" their mother asks.

"Aerys is mad, madder than I had first thought. Perhaps as mad as Prince Rhaegel was in his day or as mad as King Maegor. He has stated that he wishes to attack Casterly Rock and teach Tywin a lesson in manners and knowing his place. He has asked me to call my banners and be ready for his signal." Lord Steffon says.

"He cannot be serious?" Stannis asks. "Such a move is suicide."

"I fear Aerys is far too gone in his madness to begin thinking rationally. Such a move has its appeal to him, and no doubt he would think to use Ser Jaime against Tywin as well. To cripple the Rock before they have a chance to fight." Lord Steffon says.

"But why would he think it a good idea father?" Robert asks. "Surely he knows that taking the Rock is nigh on impossible."

"Aerys wants Tywin to know the wrath of the dragon. And as he is king none has thought to dissuade him of such foolish notions. I do not know whether he still remembers what he said that day, I do not know if he remembers much of anything these days." Their father said.

"What will you do my lord? Call the banners as the king asked or wait for a raven?" Maester Cressen asks.

"I will wait until I hear word from the King. I will not put my men into unnecessary danger for a king's whim. Unless said king directly calls me to action." Lord Steffon replies.

"Surely you will not call the banners at all my lord?" Lady Cassana asks. "To do so means war and Lord Tywin does not forget does who war against him. What if Aerys leaves you out to dry?"

"Then I shall face the consequences. But until then I shall wait for an order to come from Aerys himself not, before and not after. Now enough of this talk what more is there for us to discuss?" Father states.

Mother looks quite unhappy, but then she smiles and says. "There was a raven from Highgarden, it appears that Lord Mace Tyrell wishes to foster his son Garlan here in Storm's End."

Stannis asks then. "What reason would they have for sending the boy here?"

"It would be good for Renly, to have someone his own age here. Lord Mace's eldest son is too old now, but Garlan Tyrell is of the right age. It would be good for Renly to have someone to play with." His mother says.

"But surely Renly has enough company in Argella and Robar? As well as the children of the servants?" Stannis asks.

"They are but babes, and the servants' children are just that. He needs someone of his own station and age to play with before he grows older to be knighted." His mother says.

"I still do not trust the Tyrells. Grasping the lot of them. Lord Mace himself was trying ingrate himself into the Starks circle along with Robert and others." Stannis says.

Robert speaks then. "Lord Mace? He's harmless, an oaf without much smarts."

"Be that as it may I do think that the idea has merits, but for the time being we should politely decline. Aerys is already suspicious of where our true loyalty lies, and as such I do not want to antagonise him further. An attack on Casterly Rock I can hold back on, if he were to attack Storm's End we would be finished." Father says.

"You do not think Aerys would seek to attack us do you father?" Robert asks.

"I know not what to think anymore. But I do know that if Aerys asked there are those who would comply and war would be open out and front again. And if I can avoid that I will." Father says.

"So what will be done now then?" Stannis asks.

"I shall write to Lord Mace and politely inform him that for the time being having Garlan Tyrell foster here would be too much of strain. And I shall write to Lord Rickard and ask that the date of Robert's marriage to Lady Lyanna be moved forward." Father says.

Robert beams at this and asks. "To when father?"

"To the end of this year. She is nearly a woman grown, she has flowered. It is time she was wed and took up her place as a lady of Storm's End." Father responds. "Now there is also the matter of your own habits Robert."

Stannis is surprised to see his brother look bashful at this. "What do you mean father?"

"I mean the fact that a woman you slept with before we head north was brought before court here and paraded around and that the father of the woman demanded you marry her. How could you be so careless as to anger Ser Donnel Storm? The man has a fierce temper and the blood of Durran in his veins." Father says.

"I, the man was a commoner as was his daughter. How was I to know he would cause such trouble?" Robert asks.

"Did you learn nothing from the war with Edric Blacksword? Bastards can be dangerous if allowed to fester. You cannot tend to them without bringing them into our lives. And that I will not have." Father says sternly.

"Blacksword was one man, Donnel Storm is another man. Someone who fled at the first sign of trouble." Robert blusters. "What danger could he have been?"

"He has the support of the marcher lords. He won acclaim fighting for them at one point or another. And besides, you have dishonoured yourself and Lady Lyanna by sleeping with this woman even when you knew about your upcoming betrothal. I find myself wondering if you have any sense anymore?" father says sternly.

"Steffon…" mother says.

"No. Robert needs to know this. If I had done as you had, my father would have had me beaten till I was black and blue. I know not what you learnt under Jon Arryn, but as far as I am concerned, this sort of behaviour is unacceptable." Father says.

"I… I know father. And I am sorry for the dishonour. I never meant for it to go to far." Robert says bashfully.

Father nods and says. "You must learn better discipline. Otherwise I shall send you to the wall and name Stannis my heir. Your wedding shall be soon enough anyway. Until that time you must stay true, or try to stay true."

"Yes father I shall try." Robert says.

Father nods and then says. "Very well there is one more matter I believe we have to discuss. Cressen?"

"Yes my lord. Lords Grandison and Fell have reported seeing brigands near Summerhall and have requested guidance on what to do about it, given that the ruins are still seen as a royal fiefdom." The maester says.

"Tell them to deal with the brigands. Summerhall stopped being a fiefdom the day it burnt to the ground. Now what more is there?" father asks.

Stannis speaks then. "Yes my lord. There is the matter of the ships coming and going from the Stormlands. You had tasked me with finding out all I could about developing a fleet, and as such I wish to discuss a few things with you."

"Go on Stannis." Father says.

"First of all, in the days of old, most of the Storm King's fleet was stationed at Tarth, due to it being the biggest of the islands and the closest to Storm's End. Now though, some things can be done to make Storm's End more inhabitable for ships. The building of a port, a bigger one than Duran's port would make this possible." Stannis says.

Father seems to consider this for a moment before he says. "And do we have the funds for such a venture?"

"I believe we do. And whilst the port extensions would be quite expensive, we have the funds necessary to begin it, and with the dowry that Lady Lyanna will come with we should be able to finish the extension." Stannis responds.

"And do we have the resources to build new ships?" father asks.

Taken aback slightly by the question Stannis asks. "Ships? Of what kind father?"

He expects a scathing remark but instead his father merely says. "Trade ships and war ships. It is time the Stormlands were properly defended by sea. We must make sure we are not open to being blockaded in a siege should war come."

"Do you believe war will soon be coming to our shores father?" Robert asks.

"With all that has happened recently, I would not be too surprised should that be the case. And as such I want to be prepare for when something happens." Father says.

Keeping this in mind Stannis says. "I do believe that it should be possible to have both trade and war ships built and docked at Storm's End. But we might need more money depending on how many of each you wish built."

His father nods and says. "Very well. Good work Stannis. Now maester Cressen, have you managed to complete your work on finding out all that the citadel plans?"

"Yes my lord I have. It seems that the archmaesters and the conclave are in fact meeting to discuss the suitability of Grand Maester Pycelle on the king's small council. It appears someone within the court has written to the citadel and has enough influence for them to consider the suggestion that one of their own might actually be unfit for the job." Cressen replies.

Stannis is taken aback by this and asks. "Can they remove a grand maester from the small council?"

"No only the king can do that. But the way the king is going it is likely that Prince Rhaegar shall be the man doing the appointing." Father responds, before he turns to Cressen and asks. "And who would they appoint in Pycelle's place?"

"Gormon Tyrell my lord." Cressen says.

Father nods and says. "Good, see it done."


	9. Dark Roots of the Earth

**Fifth Month of 281 A.C. Riverrun**

**Lord Steffon Baratheon**

Things were beginning to settle quite nicely with his family at Storm's End. He and Cassana had been wed for twenty years now, gods how the time had flown by. Robert his eldest son and heir was nineteen and seemed to be straightening his act out, he no longer spent all night at the brothels or winesinks that dotted Storm Town, and seemed to be more interested in helping to run Storm's End. Stannis, ever the dutiful son, seemed to only ever loosen up when he was around his wife and children, Jeyne Swann had done wonders for his boy, and his grandchildren Robar, Boremund and Jocelyn were all the joy one could have from little children. Soon the time would come for Steffon to think about giving Stannis a castle of his own, perhaps in the Rainwood. His youngest son Renly was a joy, full of energy and inquisitive, he already seemed to be moving through the ranks four years old and desperate to keep up with his older brothers. His daughter Argella seemed to be just like her namesake, bold and brash even at two. His children and grandchildren gave him much joy, and they made it seem more realistic as to why he was here in Riverrun meeting with Hoster Tully and Rickard Stark.

"I thank you for coming here to Riverrun to meet my lords." Lord Hoster said, his voice strong and confident. "We have come here to of course discuss the moving forward of the marriages of our children. As such I believe we should discuss the merits of such actions."

Lord Rickard spoke then. "I believe wedding Brandon to your daughter Catelyn will ensure that the alliance is strengthened, and the sooner there are heirs for our heirs roaming around the more secure we shall be. These are hard times my lords, and we must act soon lest we get swept aside."

"Yes, quite." Lord Hoster says voicing his agreement. "Whilst Cat is still young, I do think that it would be best that our alliance was sealed and officiated before the king gets it into his head to have a say in our marriage arrangements."

"Aye the king has become slightly erratic as of late. And these latest set of rumours about him are most troubling. Still, that is not the nature of this discussion. So when would suit you Lord Hoster to move the marriage forward?" Lord Rickard asks.

"I do believe moving the wedding forward to two months' time should be reasonable." Lord Hoster says. "After all Brandon and Cat have known one another since my daughter was twelve. It is not as if they are marrying complete strangers. And besides it will do us good to get one of the marriages done. Would that Lord Arryn and his heir were able to come and join us."

Lord Rickard nods and then says. "Aye two moons time should be perfect. Just in time for all of the family to come down and attend as well. Now Lord Steffon what about yourself? When do you wish for the marriage between Lyanna and your son to occur?"

Steffon considers this for a moment and then says. "I believe having the marriage after Lord Brandon and Lady Catelyn's marriage would be best. After all, it would give the Lady Lyanna sometime with her family before she joins mine. And it would be best if these marriages did not occur straight together, otherwise the King and his councillors will view it as something that it is not."

"Do you think the king is that far gone? That he would seek to listen to men like Qarlton Chelstead and Merryweather and look for war on us?" Lord Hoster asks.

Sighing Steffon nods. "Aye I do my lords. For the longest time I will admit that I did not wish to see it with my own eyes. I still thought the king was the boy of my youth, but seeing him at Harrenhal, speaking with him at Harrenhal. It has given me cause to doubt whether having him on the throne is such a good thing. Yes arranging the marriages as we currently are is for the best."

Lord Rickard speaks then, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "That is all well and good. But I have one question. Ser Robert has not ventured too far from his home in recent months has he?"

Steffon looks at the man wondering what he is on about, and then it clicks. Keeping his voice as level as possible he replies. "Robert has remained in Storm's End since that incident my lord. You can rest assured that there are no bastards from noble trysts wandering around. His child with Lyanna shall be his heir and my grandchild."

Lord Rickard looks reassured by that and says. "That is good, very good. So we are agreed then Brandon and Catelyn's marriage shall take place in two moons time. Robert and Lyanna's marriage will follow shortly after that."

They all nod and the Lord Hoster speaks. "There is another matter that we all know is of pressing concern. The king's demands that we all summon a host to prepare for an attack on Casterly Rock. Now with my kingdom being the closest to the Westerlands I do believe I am right in feeling very uncomfortable about this."

They all nod and Lord Rickard says. "Indeed you do my lord. What the king proposes is madness. The rock has never fallen and Lord Tywin has allies and the potential to bring in more. The Ironborn themselves might be tempted to come out of their reclusiveness to attack our lands. This is something that the spider has undoubtedly been whispering in his ear. What has caused this mistrust of Lord Tywin?" that last is directed to Steffon.

Steffon thinks for a moment and then he says. "When we were boys growing up, we all looked up to Tywin, he was this grim lad aye, but he was good at whatever he set his mind to. Aerys hungers for that, and he feels as though he has never achieved it, he resented Tywin before Duskendale and now, now I fear he has let his demons consume him."

"If he orders an attack on the Rock and it fails then we shall have no choice but to march on King's Landing and have him removed." Lord Hoster says.

"That is if we even march on Casterly Rock," Lord Rickard states. "You know what the king is like. He was whimsical before he became mad, and now, now he is more whimsical more than ever. I do believe if the eunuch told him to invade Essos he would do so. No, we must be ready to march when the time comes for I have the feeling that it will come very soon."

"Has there been any word from Prince Rhaegar since Harrenhal?" Lord Hoster asks.

"No, nothing has been sent to me. It seems the silver prince has lost his fight and his bark after Harrenhal. No doubt he wishes for us to make the first move as always." Lord Rickard says somewhat disdainfully.

"It could simply be that he is waiting, waiting for his father's attempted attack on the Westerlands to fail before he makes his move." Steffon says. "After all he knows that Lord Tywin will make a very valuable ally in the struggle that will come from any attempt to remove Aerys from the throne. Prince Doran will not do anything to danger Princess Elia and her children, and Mace Tyrell has no smartness for this game that is being played though his mother does."

"Tyrell wants his daughter as a queen that much is obvious. Did you see how he was courting Rhaegar at Harrenhal? No doubt he wants two royal matches." Rickard says dismissively.

"A match he shall never get. Not as long as Aerys remains in power. Perhaps allowing the Tyrells into the game could be to our benefit. After all they do have the biggest amount of resources." Lord Hoster muses.

"Tyrell will get too many ideas into his head. And once the snake is in the grass we shall have to be careful about what we do and what we say. We cannot have too much going on without giving away the plan." Lord Rickard counters.

"And what is the plan?" Steffon asks. "To remove Aerys and place Rhaegar on the throne? Or to have an alliance that ends the Iron Throne for good? For it seems that the plans change each and every time we correspond."

"That is because in this world nothing is certain apart from death. We must make plans for every eventuality. Hells perhaps it would be best if the Targaryens were removed from power and your family installed as the rulers of the Seven Kingdoms." Lord Rickard says.

At this Steffon is completely taken aback. "No, that would never happen. There are many of my cousins between me and the throne. And besides I do not wish to become king. The Iron Throne was made by a Targaryen for a Targaryen to sit on. Not a Baratheon."

"The Targaryens have always been aloof from the rest of the realm. Brother to sister consorting with one another, bringing war to the realms with their petty squabbles over this, that and the other. The realm might do well without them sat on the throne. They never tried to integrate with the rest of the kingdoms, and they have never wanted to." Lord Hoster says.

"And yet they remain king and queen over the seven realms. It was a dragon who brought the seven into one. Anyone else would not be accepted surely you both can see that?" Steffon asks.

"Aye, when they had dragons they were powerful. Now though. Now they must bend to our rules and our wants or face being removed from the face of the earth." Lord Rickard says. "I shall not stand by and let them bleed my people dry once more, if I am to gain nothing from it."

"Indeed, me as well." Lord Hoster says. "My people are always the first to suffer during the wars these dragons fight. And yet we get nothing from them, the only king ever to truly care about the people died trying to bring dragons back to the realm. Enough is enough I say, time for one of us to rule the seven kingdoms."

"So ambition has given way to greed?" Steffon asks. "Is that the way of it?"

"There is not a chance that Aerys will ever agree to the reforms we wish. Prince Rhaegar perhaps, if he can be told what it can gain him. You on the other, Lord Steffon, you know what needs to be done and how it can be done. These dragons have lost the act of courtship and tact. They know not how to do anything without reverting to their house words." Lord Rickard says.

Steffon is too stunned to say anything, so Lord Hoster speaks. "We are not saying for open rebellion. Merely asking you to consider the possibility. Think about it, it might come to pass or it might not."

Steffon says nothing, merely sits there and ponders all that he has heard and wonders what to make of it all. He knows his father would urge him against going forward with this course of action, would tell him that the scars of the past have yet to completely heal. And that he has his family to think of. He know his mother would urge him to do what is best for him and his family, and if that meant ending the Targaryen rule on the throne, she would tell him to go for it, and go for it completely no half measures.

His musings are interrupted when the door to Lord Hoster's solar opens and Ser Brynden Tully enters, looking somewhat tired and haggard. "Apologies my lords, but there has been a rider from Harrenhal." At this Lord Rickard looks up for his daughter is at Harrenhal. "It appears Lady Lyanna has gone missing."


	10. Sooner Than Hell

**Seventh Month of 281 A.C. Harrenhal**

**Ser Robert Baratheon**

It had been five months since he had been to Harrenhal last, the excitement of attending such a grand tourney had given way to the anger and frustration of being associated with the Targaryens. He and Lyanna had been writing to one another before Harrenhal and that had continued following the tourney, and they had both been looking forward to their wedding. But now Lyanna was missing, gone from Harrenhal without a trace, and after two months of searching for her without much luck, Robert was beginning to think the worst. He knew not where she could have gone, and why she could have gone, all he could think was that perhaps someone had taken her against her will, but if so who were they and why would they do such a thing?

Thankfully his father was a much more patient man than he, and after the last search had come up empty, Lord Steffon had decided that they should go to Harrenhal and question Lord Walter Whent. And so here they were. "So Lord Walter, what exactly where you allowing my daughter to do whilst she stayed here?" Lord Rickard asked his voice calm.

Walter Whent a tall man but a shrew nonetheless seems to shrink before Lord Rickard. "She did all the usual things a noble lady is expected to do. She sewed and she rode with my daughter and sons. She seemed to be enjoying herself."

"And so you do not know why the Lady Lyanna would leave Harrenhal? Nor do you know of anyone or anything that could compel her to leave?" Lord Steffon asks.

"No my lord. And as I told Lord Brandon, I do not think anyone would wish for the Lady Lyanna to leave after them. For she can be quite a force of nature." The lord of Harrenhal stated.

"And how hard did you search Harren Town and the surrounding area once you learnt that Lady Lyanna had gone from your castle?" Lord Hoster asks.

"Thoroughly. I sent my best men to look for her, and when they came back with nothing I was not sure to do, therefore I sent word to Riverrun." Lord Walter says.

"So if you had found my daughter, I would have been none the wiser, and you would have had me in your debt?" Lord Rickard states.

"Do not deny it Walter. I know what you are like. You were hoping against hope that Lady Lyanna would return and that you could then claim that you had seen to her safety and dangle the debt Lord Rickard owed you because of it. Now that she has gone and you have not found her, you are dreading the day she turns up in case she says something bad about you." Lord Hoster says sternly.

The lord of Harrenhal begins blustering. "How dare you! How dare you question my honour. I know my duty, and I know what to do. My daughter and the Lady Lyanna were good friends, I would never do anything to hurt her nor did I wish for her to leave. Though she could be insufferable at times."

"Watch what you say you old bat!" Brandon says. "You are speaking of a Lady of Winterfell."

"And you are a guest in my home Lord Brandon. I do not take well to you bedding half the women in the castle. Nor do I take happiness from you flirting with my daughter. I am your host, and I want some respect." Lord Walter said.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, and then father spoke up. "No need for us to get too personal my lords. We all want the same thing. Now Lord Walter where could one go from Harrenhal and Harren town?"

Lord Walter pauses for a moment and then he says. "Well Lady Lyanna did like to venture to the Isle of Faces. She said that she quite liked the peace and quiet of the island, and that the Green Men were people she found fascinating. I thought nothing of it due to her worship there. But one day there was something being brought to my attention."

"And what was that my lord?" father asks.

"A man was speaking with the Lady Lyanna. Now that is in itself quite odd, considering the green men never speak. I do believe I caught a glimpse of silver hair from the man, though that might just have been the sunlight." Whent says.

"Silver?" Robert says speaking for the first time. "As in Targaryen Silver?"

"Yes my lord. I do think so." Lord Whent says. "I do believe that was what I saw. Though I think that might have been mistaken."

"Targaryen?" Brandon muses. "What would Rhaegar Targaryen be doing here? I had thought he would be with his wife and children at Dragonstone?"

"Perhaps he came to continue the dishonour he showed Lyanna at Harrenhal?" Robert fumed.

"Or perhaps it was not Prince Rhaegar at all. There have often been strange rumours of the people of the green men. And the Targaryens have been associated with them since Prince Daemon died over the god's eye. God alone knows what you saw Lord Walter but I would hazard a guess that it was not Prince Rhaegar." Lord Hoster says.

"Then who was it that Lord Walter saw with Lady Lyanna? Why would they suddenly disappear from sight the minute we are to arrive for Brandon's wedding to Lady Catelyn? I do not understand what is happening, nor do I truly want to comprehend it. I merely want to see my betrothed again." Robert says desperately.

"And I wish to see my daughter again. But we must take everything into consideration before we consider action of any kind. To make a rash move now would be tantamount to suicide." Lord Rickard replied.

"So will you go to King's Landing to speak to the King or not?" Robert's father asks.

Lord Rickard is silent for a long time and then when he speaks his voice is resigned. "I am not sure. We all know how mad the king is, his latest attempt to bring Tywin Lannister down is just another move in a long stream of them. But only the king can suitably bring whoever has taken Lyanna to justice. If it is indeed his son who has taken Lyanna, then only he can chastise Rhaegar and make him see reason."

"Reason?" Brandon snorts. "You expect a mad man to be able to make his son see reason. Father I do believe that is the biggest load of nonsense you have ever said.

There is tension in the room as all wait to see how Lord Rickard will respond, when the man merely smiles and responds. "It seems that we have reached some sort of agreement there son. We cannot trust King Aerys to truly take things seriously. Perhaps our best move would be to write to Lord Merryweather and see if the man has any answers." They are all taken aback.

"Merryweather?" Robert asks. "That buffoon? The man will merely say whatever he thinks Aerys will want to hear, and not what he actually thinks. Besides Varys the eunuch will more than likely be checking to see what and who we speak to."

"And that is where we shall get our answers from." He is surprised to hear his father say. "I have long thought that it was Varys and not Aerys or even Tywin who was controlling what image the King had. And now with Lady Lyanna gone we shall be able to figure out whether or not I was right."

"You mean to gamble to my sister's life on a theory?" Brandon snarls.

Robert goes to respond but his father places a hand on his arm and says calmly. "It is not just your sister's life that I am gambling Lord Brandon, but rather the lives of all of our families and of the kingdoms. Should this theory be proven right, we shall have a justification to bring about the end of my cousin's reign, and perhaps even the reign of the dragons. If it is wrong, then war and destruction shall be brought to the realm."

"And you are willing to gamble on it all?" Lord Rickard asks surprised.

Robert looks at his father and hears him sigh before he says. "It seems I have finally come to realise some hard truths about my cousin that for the longest time I did not want to believe. Perhaps it would be best if the dragons were gone."

"And who would replace the dragons?" Robert asks.

His father looks at him then and there is a sadness in his eyes, that Robert remembers seeing when his grandmother died. "Us Robert. There is only one other family with a direct claim to the throne."

Robert is massively taken aback by this. "Us? But father, I thought you never wanted to even think about the relation between yourself and the king other than him being your cousin? What has brought about this change in feelings?"

"Lady Lyanna Robert. She is to be your betrothed, and I am tired of having to truly feel torn between one side and the other. You are my son, and I shall not see you hurt by a Targaryen again." His father responds.

Robert is not sure how to respond to this so he remains silent, but Lord Hoster speaks then. "So we are in agreement then? We shall send word to King's Landing and ask to speak to Lord Merryweather and Lord Varys, and if they provide us with the information we want, we shall take steps to remove Aerys."

Lord Rickard nods and then goes onto say. "Aye we are. We should seal this alliance as soon as possible with the marriages that were intended. Lyanna must be found, but first we must ensure none of us can back out without consequences."

Lord Hoster speaks then. "Aye, a marriage now would help seal the alliance and ensure that all is well and good. And then when Lady Lyanna is back and safe, we can proceed with the final part of the plan."

Everything is going so fast that Robert begins to lose track, once the meeting comes to an end he and his father are walking back to their rooms when his father stops and says. "I want you to send a raven to Storm's End Robert. Tell Stannis to bring in all the grain and other food stuffs that he can."

"Why father?" Robert asks.

"Because once we begin making moves, Aerys will call his banners and I can guarantee you that the Tyrells shall begin moving to Storm's End. A siege is the one thing that will hinder our efforts. But it need not hinder all of them." Father says.

"So you were being serious." Robert surmises. "You are going to rebel and name yourself king if successful then?"

His father smiles sadly and says. "I am not sure yet what I will do Robert. All I do know is that perhaps it is time I did something more active in trying to defend the kingdoms and the people I love so much."

With that they go their separate ways, Robert sends the raven to Stannis and as the preparations for Brandon and Lady Catelyn's wedding begin, all seems to be going well. And then the day before the wedding is supposed to happen, two things happen that will shape and influence the next couple of months. A raven comes from Dragonstone, written in Princess Elia's hand, it seems that Lady Ashara has been imprisoned by the king for being with child, a traitor's child, Brandon's child. And Brandon leaves Riverrun with his father to answer the king's summons. They wait in Riverrun for a long time waiting to hear from either Brandon or Lord Rickard for news and what the fate of Lady Ashara will be, things seem to go from bad to worse when a raven does arrive, with one word. War.


	11. Storm Begins To Brew

**Ninth Month of 281 A.C. Storm's End/ Summerhall**

**Lord Steffon Baratheon**

So it had come to this then, after all of his efforts to try and prevent the breakdown of relations between the Iron Throne and its lords, war had been declared. Even if he had not wanted to admit it for the longest time, even he had finally had had to acknowledge that things had gotten too far under Aerys. The deaths of Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne for some sort of treason had meant that Lord Rickard now sat in a dungeon in King's Landing and for all intents and purposes Eddard Stark was now Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. No one knew where Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen were and to be honest Steffon found that he did not care.

As it was he was now holding a war council with his most trusted bannermen, Lords Estermont, Tarth and company were all gathered in Storm's End. "My lords," Steffon began. "It has been sometime since we last met under the banner of a war." He paused many of the lords before him had been too young to fight at the Stepstones, they had only ever known peace. "We are here because the tyranny of Aerys Targaryen has gone on for far too long. It is time it was ended and justice was had for Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne."

There was some murmuring at that and then Lord Dondarrion spoke. "What of Prince Rhaegar? Has there been a word as to where he is?"

Robert spoke then his voice a growl. "The silver dragon remains in hiding. Away somewhere far from where he should be. He will come out eventually."

Lord Caron asks. "What word has there been from Gulltown?"

Steffon speaks then. "The loyalists led by Marq Grafton have been defeated, Gulltown is now a rebel city. Jon Arryn is marching towards Riverrun to meet the northmen under Eddard Stark. I suggest that we prepare to do the same."

"Lords Cafferen and Fell have not deigned to come here though my lord. And we all know Cafferen has held a grudge against your house since before you were born." Ser Matthew Foote says.

"What of it, Cafferen is one man, Fell is another. Combined they can only must a thousand men. Not enough to pose a serious threat." Robert says dismissively.

"That would normally be the case, but new information provides that Lord Grandison and some of the more rural marcher lords have joined them. Animosity towards rebels runs deep in those families still closely connected with the throne." Steffon says. "They are gathering at Summerhall to try and force a march on Storm's End."

"Then we should head out and meet them in the heat of battle. They might think they can beat us if we remain here, like sitting ducks." Robert says loudly.

A score of the younger lords and knights present voice their agreement, and Steffon waits for the noise to die down before he gives his response to his son. "We shall be riding out to meet them Robert. For now though we must wait for them to get to Summerhall before we strike out and ride for battle."

"But by that point it might be too late for us to make a visible impact on the course of the battle and the war." Robert protests.

Steffon smiles at that. "And that is why you shall be leading the vanguard onto Summerhall to greet them when they get there. They shall not be expecting that."

There is some stunned silence at that before, Lord Eldon speaks. "Whilst I can see the merit in sending the vanguard up and before the main host to Summerhall, is it not a bit risky sending Ser Robert up ahead in command? After all he is your heir."

Steffon knows his goodfather has something of an interest but still he merely says. "Robert will one day be leading these very same men. It is time he saw what war is, instead of merely learning of it. Robert shall command the vanguard."

Lord Caron speaks then. "Aye, what Lord Steffon says makes sense. After all Ser Robert shall be the one leading the charge in most battles. No offence to you my lord, but you are not exactly young anymore."

Robert begins to bluster his way through a retort, but Steffon merely smiles and says. "Indeed I am not my lord. That is why Robert shall be the one leading the vanguard."

Lord Swann speaks then asking. "And what of Ser Stannis will he be marching with us to Summerhall?"

Steffon shakes his head. "As I and Robert shall be marching to Summerhall and to war, it is best if Stannis remains behind to hold the castle. After all there must always be a Baratheon in Storm's End."

There is some general murmuring at that, when Lord Selwyn Tarth his old friend asks. "And what of the rest of the alliance, what news is there on them?"

Steffon nods. "Lord Eddard Stark is to wed Catelyn Tully in his brother's place in order to cement that alliance. And I do believe Elbert Arryn will be wed to Lysa Tully as Jon Arryn's heir, once the Valemen have reached the riverlands."

"And what of Tywin Lannister what will he do?" Selwyn asks.

"Tywin?" Steffon says. "He will remain in the Rock and bide his time to see who will come out on top and who will not."

"Man always too cautious by half. Perhaps we wouldn't be in this mess now if he had just allowed Aerys to die at Duskendale. Perhaps the whole realm would have been better off." Lord Terrence Toyne says.

Steffon grits his teeth and then says. "Perhaps, but it might have been worse off. Either way who are we to say of the past and possible changes? We have a war to fight and win now. Robert I want you to leave tonight."

His son nods and the war council comes to an end. Before Robert leaves though, Steffon calls a family council for one last time. His wife, and Stannis's wife are there as well as Steffon himself, Robert and Stannis. "When do you march father?" Stannis asks.

"Tonight. We shall need to give battle as early as possible. Otherwise Cafferen and Grandison shall progress forward far too quickly." Steffon responds

"You think that they shall move forward to the riverlands?" Robert asks.

"Not to the Riverlands no, Cafferen has had his eyes set on Storm's End since before I was born. He is old and remembers all the insults that were done to him." Steffon says.

"But he does not have the strength to take Storm's End with the men he has. You, yourself said as much in council today father." Robert says.

Steffon nods and says. "Aye with just those men with him he does not. But Mace Tyrell shall come calling soon enough and we must be ready for when he does. Now Stannis have you brought in all the supplies and foodstuffs as I asked you?"

His second son nods. "All foodstuffs were brought in a month ago, as were supplies. We have enough to last through a long siege. How long I am not sure, but long enough. So long as this war does not drag on we should be fine."

Steffon nods. "Good, that is very good. You shall need every bit of food and supply that you can get when the Tyrells come knocking."

"What makes you so sure the Tyrells will come father?" Jeyne asks.

Steffon looks at his gooddaughter then and says. "Because Mace Tyrell is cautious, he will want to play both sides and wait and see which comes out the more successful. He will lay siege to Storm's End so that he can say to Aerys that he has been doing something in the war effort. He will also lay siege to Storm's End so that he can say to us that he was not actively participating in the war."

"So he is playing both sides like a craven then." Stannis says derisively.

"Not like a craven, like a smart man. Mace Tyrell might appear to be a bumbling oaf, but there is some cunning there." Steffon says.

"And what of the situation then with the throne my love?" Cassana asks. "You have declared rebellion against Aerys, who is the lawful king, but no one will see him sit the throne anymore. Will you fight for Prince Rhaegar or for yourself?"

It is a tough question and one Steffon dreads, but he merely says "I shall fight to see Aerys tyranny end and to bring about more peace and stability to the realm."

"And what will you do if they crown you king?" Cassana asks.

"Then I shall accept and move forward from there." Steffon replies. There is silence for a long time and then Steffon says. "Very well then. We are done here. Robert have your men ready to march after evening meal." His son nods, and once evening meal has been had, Steffon is ready and armoured but he sees his son off and says "be well Robert. Fight true and may the gods look faithfully upon you. See you at Summerhall."

"Aye father, see you at Summerhall. Where we shall bathe in the blood of the traitors." Robert responds and then he rides off his men following at a quick pace.

Once his son has faded into memory, and the moon is at its highest peak, Steffon himself mounts his horse and dons his helm. Cassana comes up to him and says softly. "Be safe my love, and return home to me."

"I will endeavour to do so my love." Steffon says. Then aloud to his men he says. "Men of the Stormlands, we have rebels to kill!" with that his men roar and they are off.

They come to Summerhall as the sun is rising, his men are tired, but the battle they join is already in full pelt. Steffon keeps an eye out for Robert, but soon enough he himself is engaged in his own battle. Swinging his sword left, right and centre, hacking and slashing, cutting men down to size. Fighting through his own tiredness to kill the enemy one by one by one. On it goes, swinging, hacking, cutting, ducking and dodging, he keeps swinging his sword, bathing it red in blood.

The battle continues, the enemy pushes back and Steffon takes a fair few blows, here, and there. His armour digs into his skin, dents begin to appear, blows become more and more pronounced as his tiredness begins to set in. his reactions begin to slow down, and his armour gets dented, and blood begins to flow through from his wounds. On and on it goes, fighting and swinging, and blocking, swinging and fighting, on and on through the pain and the agony he fights on and the enemy fights on.

The battle comes to a slow close, Lord Cafferen is killed by Steffon, a swing of his sword and then a clean cut through the man's chest. Lord Fell is killed by Robert and his son Silveraxe surrenders. The rest of the enemy slowly surrender and soon are welcomed into the fold. At the council held to decide their next move, they receive news of the Tyrell host descending from Ashford, Robert volunteers to march out and meet them, Steffon reluctantly agrees, on the condition that Robert march for the Stoney Sept the moment defeat looks likely. Other issues are discussed backwards and forwards on and on it goes. And then a surprise comes when it is Lord Grandison who roars for silence and says. "I am done worshipping the Targaryens. Their dragons are dead, their king is mad, and their heir is a rapist. Who wants them as kings anymore? Not me! I say we have a perfect king right here before us. All hail the one true king Steffon of the House Baratheon." Others begin taking up the chant, and soon enough his lords have knelt and done him fealty. A crown is forged quickly and then they ride for the Stoney Sept. He can just imagine who Aerys will burn upon hearing this news. He hopes his mother can forgive him.


	12. Stag Fury

**Eleventh Month of 281 A.C. Ashford/ Stoney Sept**

**Ser Robert Baratheon**

Winter was upon them now, the snows were fast filling up the ground making it nigh on impossible to walk on foot. And still war was waging and Robert had never felt so alive, he was filled with a determination to see justice done and to avenge Brandon and Lord Rickard. At Summerhall they had won an impressive victory, his lord father had trusted him with breaking the Targaryen loyalists host and he had done just that. Killing more than enough men to earn a reputation. And now his father had entrusted him with safeguarding the borders, and defeating the vanguard of the Tyrell host.

The battle as it was had happened during the night, Randyll Tarly was a crafty man and had rushed on ahead of the main host to Ashford and so battle raged. Robert in his wroth and his prime swung his war hammer like a man possessed. Swinging it left, right and centre, crushing man after man. Breaking them as much as he could, using his indignation at such men fighting for a mad man to fuel his strength. Swinging and crushing more and more men, breaking them into two, cracking skulls and breaking chests, on and on the fighting went and it filled him with joy. The snow crunches underneath under his feet as he swings his hammer and moves forward, swinging and crushing more and more men roaring for more men to come out and die.

He takes a fair few blows himself, cuts to his arms and legs, his chest gets cut, the armour denting in many places. Some of the reachmen are fine fighters, some Peake or the other begin swinging his sword like a mad man, hacking and cutting at Robert, and it takes all of his strength to defend himself. It begins tiring him, and his defences begin slackening, on and on it goes. His body takes a pummelling, blood begins flowing down his armour and onto the snow, and Robert finds himself staggering and wonder is this is how he's going to die.

But then he thinks of Lyanna and his strength comes back, he swings his hammer again killing the Peake man. And then on he goes, swinging his hammer, left right and centre, again, crushing those who stand against him, swinging his hammer breaking them in half. The rush is something he will live for, for the rest of his days he knows this now and he pushes on desperate to keep fighting. To get one step closer to Lyanna and the truth, he swings his hammer and brings more and more men down. The ground is now covered in bodies and blood, the snow leaks blood when he steps on it and he roars a challenge.

And that is when Randyll Tarly himself appears. The commander of the Tyrell vanguard is not a big man, but Robert observes him cut down many bigger men and then he roars in challenge and then he and Tarly begin their own dance. Robert swings his hammer and Tarly blocks, he has forgotten what happened to his horse but he knows Tarly will not dismount. Tarly swings and Robert blocks, and on it goes for some time, both men swinging their weapons in abandon until such a time that one or the other gives way. Sometimes they manage to block the other's attack in others, they don't and one of them gets a nasty blow to the chest or arm or head.

Tarly being on a horse gives him some advantage and he uses that to pummel Robert with his swings and his hacks and jabs. Robert begins tiring and he takes a fair few blows to the chest and the stomach. The world is beginning to turn black and he is not sure how much longer he can keep going. Tarly keeps fighting and swinging his sword as others come in to join the fighting, swinging their swords and hacking away at Robert, who manages to kill two of them but the others keep on going.

One of his swings connects with Tarly's horse and brings it down, Tarly manages to jump off the horse before it falls and then they are fighting on an even footing. Still there are some four men fighting him and the pressure begins to grow, swinging and hacking away at him, he blocks some blows and gets hit by others. The pressure mounts and his armour is caked in blood and oh the gods know how much pain he is in. still he keeps fighting and manages to kill two more of the men before his knees begin growing weak under the weight of the armour and the wounds.

Tarly is brutal he swings and swings and does not let up, Robert is unsure of how long he can keep going, but he does what he can. Tarly swings and swings, and Robert begins to weaken, he can feel his armour biting into his wounds now, and he roars in frustration as the man avoids yet another of his swings. Gods this is painful, all of this, painful and frustrating, he falls to one knee, blood beginning to become the only thing he can see. And then he sees an opening in Tarly's defences and he races to break through it.

He swipes at his feet and then he drives forward with his helm and knocks the man to the ground. He then staggers upward and begins swinging at Tarly himself, one hit, Tarly's armour cracks. Another hit, Tarly's sword flies from his hands. Another hit and then Tarly is dead. In the heat of the moment Robert roars in triumph, and then he grabs the nearest horse and gets on it and rides to find the rest of his men. He finds them beginning to be overwhelmed by the enemy. "To the Stoney Sept! Tarly is dead." Robert roars. Silveraxe takes up the cry and soon enough what remains of the vanguard is riding for the Stoney Sept.

Of course Robert is not so naïve as to believe that they would not be followed and sure enough a small part of reachmen come chasing after them as they ride for the Stoney Sept. they are beaten back easily enough, though Robert receives a minor wound to add to the growing collection. They arrive at the Stoney Sept as night begins to fall some four days after the battle of Ashford. His father is in an inn waiting for him with the rest of the army. "You killed Tarly?" his father asks. Robert nods and his father says. "Good, now rest we shall have company soon enough."

Sure enough that company comes in the form of the Targaryen men led by Jon Connington. 10,000 men from the crownlands come marching through the Stoney Sept, and it takes all of Robert's will not to go storming outside. That and his father's stern hand on his shoulder which keeps them all in the inn where men have yet to come searching. "How have they not come here yet?" Robert asks his father.

"The people here have built this inn away from invaders. They will find it only if the people want them to find it." His father says.

A lot of time seems to pass before his father finally gives the command for them to leave the inn and go fighting. Robert roars out a challenge and on foot swings his hammer and begins crushing those men of the loyalists foolish enough to challenge him. Swinging his hammer he begins bringing men down, and roaring as more and more bodies begin littering the town. The bells are ringing and Robert ends one life after another, making them pay for siding with Rhaegar the dragonspawn.

He swings his hammer again and again, ending the lives of many of these fools and he laughs as he does so, and yet more and more of them seem to keep coming from the town. This begins to anger him and then it worries him, they do not have enough strength to begin fighting back unless there is something else at play here. But then the enemy is upon him and such thoughts flee from his mind. Now it is all about swinging and fighting to stay alive, hacking away until his arms are sore. The enemy begins pummelling at the gates and oh lord is he tired now.

And then the sound of hooves is heard echoing throughout the town and Robert nearly roars in frustration, until he sees Stark and Arryn banners flapping in the air and lets loose a joyful roar. That gives him the strength to begin fighting anew, swinging his hammer and hacking away until there is nothing left for him to give. The town begins filling up with bodies all over again, and surely now there must be nothing left for the loyalists, surely they must give up and realise they are done.

It appears Jon Connington does not know the meaning of that word for he leads a counter attack that comes very close to breaking through their ranks. That is until he comes up against Robert. Robert who has just slain one of the dragonspawn friends uses his pent up anger to begin swinging away at Connington. Connington is a good swordsman, he manages to block a few of Robert's blows and gets a few of his own in, but ultimately Robert triumphs and the man is the next casualty of Robert's war hammer and his wroth.

The fighting continues for some more time as the loyalist led by a man Robert had drunk with at Harrenhal leads them, when Robert kills him though they break and flee. And the rebels celebrate a victory. There is much merriment that night, drinking, and good food. As they all celebrate being alive and whole till the morning. Robert spends the time drinking and talking with old friends, careful to keep his eyes to himself and away from many of the serving wenches as his father watches him from the table at the inn.

The next morning they are all fairly hungover even Ned, and so they talk softly in the council meeting. "Mace Tyrell is scattering around unsure of what to do now that his general is dead. He still lays siege to Storm's End but it will not last for too long I do not think." His father says.

"Aye, and with Jon Connington and Richard Lonmouth dead, Aerys has lost two very good warriors and generals." Lord Hoster says.

"Where shall we go from here Your Grace? Has there been word of Rhaegar?" Ned asks.

His father shakes his head. "It would appear the Prince remains in hiding. Though perhaps there is something we can do to change that."

"And what is that Your Grace?" Lord Hoster asks.

"We march not for the Trident as we had first planned but instead for the Kingswood. News will most definitely reach Rhaegar of our intentions on the capital. We must act and act soon otherwise we shall not have enough time." His father says.

"Is that a wise move Your Grace?" Lord Hoster asks. "After all the Kingswood is close to the Stormlands. What is there to say Lord Mace will not simply bring his men from Storm's End and attack us in the rear?"

His father smiles at that and says. "I do not think he will do that. Mace Tyrell is playing a waiting game. He wants to know who will emerge victorious and who will not. Once that is decided only then will he act. And even so, without his best general, he is not as bold as he might have been."

"So then, when do we leave for the Kingswood?" Robert asks

"In a few weeks' time. We all need time to rest and recuperate. Once we are ready we march and this time we leave no prisoners behind." His father says.


	13. Siege

**Fourth Month of 282 A.C. Storm's End**

**Ser Stannis Baratheon**

For nearly a year now the rebellion had been waged, battles had been fought, won and lost and all in all it seemed as if they were winning. News of his father and brother's victories at Summerhall and Ashford had provided Stannis and the castle with hope and joy, a sense that perhaps this war would be over and done with quicker than any of them had thought. Stannis himself often felt conflicted about the whole rebellion, whilst he knew that Aerys was a mad man who needed to be removed from the throne, the fact that his father and brother were fighting to remove the whole Targaryen dynasty from the throne unnerved him somewhat, Prince Rhaegar was still there, or perhaps Prince Viserys could be used. But still his father was now his king and he would do his duty. His father had asked him to hold Storm's End no matter what and that is what he would do.

"Tell me do they still feast outside our walls or have they learnt their lesson?" Stannis asks Ser Cortnay Penrose.

"They still feast my lord. It does appear as if they have not yet seen to the fact that they are draining their own supplies." Ser Cortnay says.

"I always thought Tyrell was an oaf, but I never thought he was this stupid." Stannis comments. "Does he not realise he is doing himself more harm than good?"

"Perhaps he means to wait it all out and then call it a night when news of the Kingswood reaches him." Ser Cortnay offers.

"Hmm, if that is the case then perhaps the man has more sense than I gave him credit for. Now have there been any more riders seeking to come to our gates?" Stannis asks.

Ser Cortnay shakes his head. "Not since Lord Mathis came offering terms for surrender before we received news of the Stoney Sept my lord."

Stannis nods. "Good. See to it that no ravens are allowed out unless by my command, and that none leave the castle except by my command. Now send for Ser Gawen Wylde."

Ser Cortnay nodded and left, and then a few moments later the master at arms Ser Gawen Wylde appeared. Wylde was a big bear of a man who had taught Stannis, Robert and their father, and their grandfather how to fight. "You asked for me my lord?" Wylde said.

"Indeed I did." Stannis says. "Tell me Ser Gawen, how many men do you see out there?"

Ser Gawen looks outside and then begins counting. "Around 50,000 men my lord. Why?"

"50,000 men sit outside the gates of my father's castle and yet I feel nothing. No fear, no anger, nothing. Just pure contempt for them. Why is that?" Stannis asks.

"Because they do nothing but eat and feast and whittle away their supplies. Whilst we still have a relatively full larder here in the castle and more than enough to last through another year's worth of siege." Ser Gawen says.

"Indeed. Now tell me how many men does the castle have ready to fight?" Stannis asks.

"Fight my lord?" Ser Gawen says uncertainly. Stannis nods. "Around 1,000 why?"

"Very soon, some idiot in the Tyrell camp will think to break the feasting and begin attacks again. I want us to be ready for when that moment comes." Stannis says.

"Yes my lord." Ser Gawen says.

"You may go now." Stannis says, and once the man has left, he spends sometime standing next to the window of his father's solar merely thinking things through. The Tyrells have 50,000 men outside and the Redwyne fleet blocking supplies coming in from the sea, what is left of the Redwyne Fleet at least. Storms and the Baratheon fleet did some good in damaging them. That brings a rare smile to his face, he had commanded the fleet that had broken the right of the Redwyne fleet, and had shattered their chances of bringing a complete standstill to life in the Stormlands. Still there was an army outside and so long as that was the case Stannis would not sleep well. A knock at the door brought his attention back to the present. "Come in," he says. And as the door opens and he turns to see maester Cressen standing in the room he feels a knot in his stomach. "Is everything okay maester?" he asks. "Lady Jeyne is not experiencing any discomfort?"

It had been a foolish notion sleeping with his wife and getting her with child once again, when she had just given birth to Boremund and Jocelyn, but then there was something about Jeyne that made him lose his self-control. Thankfully the maester smiles and says. "No your lady wife is okay. I came to see how you are doing my lord."

"I am well Cressen. Why would I not be? I eat my food just the same as everyone else, and I ensure that all is well before going to sleep. I am more concerned about my mother and siblings as well as my wife and children." Stannis says brusquely.

Cressen smiles slightly and says. "They are all well. Young Renly has been keeping them all occupied with his stories and adventures. And their lessons are going accordingly well. There is nothing else for you to worry about my lord. Now is there anything that you need?"

Stannis sights and says. "I would like it if there were not 50,000 men outside my walls. I would like it if the Redwyne fleet had been completely broken by the storms and that we had not lost so many men during the fighting on the sea. But we did, and there are. There is no point asking for things now, the Tyrells will prevent them coming in. So long as our food remains we shall be fine."

"Then go and rest my lord. Standing here and staring will do you no good. You must rest. Spend some time with your family, and when something major occurs I shall come and find you." Cressen says.

Sighing Stannis relents and walks out of the solar, allowing his feet to take him wherever they will. He finds them taking him to his mother's chambers. He knocks once and when she calls for him to enter he does. "Stannis, sweetling, is all okay?" his mother asks.

Her room is usually bustling with the children and so he asks. "Where is everyone?"

"They are in the nursery playing sweetling. Now come and sit, it has been so long since I last saw you." His mother says smiling.

"I know mother and I apologise for that. It has been so much effort holding this castle together. Though we have so much food in stock, I worry we will lose it all if we have the same amount of revelry we did when we learnt of father's victory on the Stoney Sept. We cannot presume to do as the Tyrells do and not expect to starve." Stannis says.

His mother takes his hand as she did when he was a child and says soothingly. "Sweetling, you are doing your best. Though others may complain, the rationing is a good idea. It means that though we might feel hungry tonight, tomorrow we shall feel full and safe."

"But then why do they say that Robert would never ration food? That father would use the food we have every day as if it were nothing but a normal day? Why do they complain?" Stannis asks, hating that he sounds like a little child but needing his mother's reassurance all the same.

"Because they are fools sweetling. Your father would allow no such thing, not when there was a siege going on. He would as you did. He would be smart about his choosing." His mother replies.

"And Robert?" Stannis asks.

His mother sighs and says. "Robert would do as Robert always does. But we need not worry. Now tell me sweetling, what will you name your newest child when he or she is born?"

Stannis sighs. "That was another mistake. Getting Jeyne with child when I knew that a war was coming. Father had told me often enough. I cannot provide food for the whole castle and one more child."

"So what do you intend to do? Have Jeyne drink moon tea?" his mother asks.

Stannis shakes his head. "Jeyne would never do that. She wants this child, and so do I suppose. But still it was very irresponsible of me, I am not Robert."

"No, you are not Robert. And yet one more child will be a delight. It will brighten the days and make the nights more bearable. Never regret giving your children life Stannis, for they are the true joys in life." His mother said.

Stannis nods and then asks a question he has been longing to ask for some time. "What was it like? When you moved here from Greenstone. What was grandmother like?"

His grandmother had been a looming figure for much of his childhood though she had died when he was but five. His mother smiles sadly and says. "Lady Rhaelle was a beautiful lady even when she was old she was beautiful. She was kind as well, and she doted on you and Robert. But there was a fierceness to her that only your father saw, a fierceness that meant that she was always given pride of place in feasts. She was kind and dutiful and she did what she wanted sometimes."

Stannis does not understand that last part but instead he says. "This war, when it is done, what will become of Rhaegar's children?"

Stannis knows what will become of them if Robert were the one fighting, but he wonders what his father will do. His mother knows their father the best out of all of them. "They will be spared. No doubt, Steffon will see little Rhaenys betrothed to Robert's firstborn son. As to Prince Viserys, he will perhaps be sent to join the faith. That is what will become of them. You need not worry, your father is not Tywin Lannister."

Stannis nods and then says. "Indeed. Though I do think that now, perhaps having Garlan Tyrell here might have made this siege end a lot quicker than it did before."

"And why do you think that sweetling?" his mother asks.

"Because no man would willingly give up his own son for some foolhardy cause. Prince Rhaegar has not even been sighted yet, and as such the throne is sorely lacking in anything remotely coming to a leader." Stannis responds.

His mother nods then and says. "And what would you do if you were in Lord Tyrell's place?"

"I would do as my king commanded and send troops to the royal army, but I would also begin talks with the enemy." Stannis says.

There is a knock on the door and then Maester Cressen says. "My lord, my lady sorry to bother you. But there is a rider at the gates bearing the Tyrell banners."

His mother looks at him then and says. "It seems you are about to get your wish my son."

Later on, Stannis finds himself dressed in his blue armour, with three guards bearing the Baratheon banner, Lord Mace Tyrell comes forward as well with his own guards. "Lord Tyrell, you wished to speak with me? Well here I am." Stannis says.

"Yes I did my lord. We both know that this siege has been going on for far too long as it. Neither of us is benefitting from this. You have taken in the supplies from the lands around Storm's End and the rest of the Stormlands. Soon enough my people will need to begin raiding and that is something I do not wish to do." Tyrell says.

"So what do you suggest Lord Tyrell?" Stannis asks.

Tyrell is silent for a long moment and then he says. "Let us talk terms my lord. And go from there."


	14. Kingswood

**Seventh Month of 282 A.C. Kingswood**

**Lord Steffon Baratheon**

This was it, the final battle, the battle that would determine who sat the Iron Throne at the end of it all. For one whole year they had been fighting, battles great and small and throughout them all there had been only one defeat during a skirmish with remaining royalist forces after the Stoney Sept. other than that all was going according to plan and with a raven arriving to announce that both Ladies Catelyn and Lysa had given birth to healthy boys things were looking good. From their scouts Steffon knew his cousin had finally seen sense and after naming Lord Chelstead as hand of the king had sent said hand as well as Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jonothor Darry to gather the remains of the battered royalist host, Steffon had anticipated the sending of Selmy, and so had sent Robert out beforehand to deal the death kneel to that host. Selmy was dead and that portion of the royalist host was broken. The enemy had only some 30,000 men now, Prince Rhaegar having finally appeared from wherever he had been hiding.

Now though there was no time for thinking over too much about that. The fighting had begun, and Steffon in charge of the centre was determined to end this battle as soon as possible. The crashing of swords and the grunting of men fighting one another brought him back to the battle and the action. Swinging his sword, he cut down men, left, right and centre, breaking them against the trees he remembered from his youth. Swinging, hacking and cutting, breaking them down to size. His sword was getting redder and redder as the battle progressed and still more men were coming. Swinging his sword, cutting, ducking, blocking, feinting on and on it went, swinging, hacking, cutting. The battle raged on and Steffon Baratheon killed more and more men as the day went by.

The fighting raged on, Steffon and his men were pumped up and ready for this battle. They were hardened by half a dozen battles the royalists were not. And this showed in their lax approach, swings went awry, defensive manoeuvres were carried out with little to no patience. On and on it went, the trees began falling as the bodies began growing higher and higher. Blood stained his sword and his armour, his horse and he himself were panting heavily and the battle raged on. A swing, a block, a hack, a cut, this was the dance Steffon knew well, memories of the Stepstones came back to haunt him as he remembered his father's eyes as they went white after Maelys the Monstrous had cut him down.

It is whilst the sinking sensation grips him that some blasted idiot from the crownlands swings their hammer with such force as to knock him from his horse, the impact momentarily stuns him and in that moment the bastard swings his hammer once, and then twice knocking the wind out of Steffon. He manages to push the man's third swing back with what feels like all of his strength. The man falls back and Steffon staggers back up spitting blood out of his mouth, he begins moving towards the man, swinging his sword and connecting, once, twice, thrice, and then on the fourth time his sword pierces the man's neck guard and as he pulls his sword out, blood comes spurting out.

Shaking his head to clear the darkness from his head, he walks round the wood and sees the damage being done to the place of his youth. Something about it drives him onward, and soon enough he is back into the thick of the action. Swinging his sword, hacking and slashing like a mad man, cutting, ducking and dodging, doing everything his body will allow him to do to stay alive. He is dripping in sweat and blood and mud, and still he pushes on. Tiredness begins to fill his every movement and yet he keeps on fighting, swinging his sword, cutting through the throngs of enemy bodies that come passing by. Swinging, and hacking, and swinging and hacking. The pain continues to grow as does the tiredness and yet still he keeps going.

Somehow he manages to stagger through the mass of bodies alive and dead, and keep his head and his wits about him. His armour is covered in blood and dirt, and he is sweating something mighty, and yet still he continues. His sword is raised once, then twice and then thrice, cutting through the throngs as it so often does, and he feels something within him get weaker and weaker. Eventually a clearing comes into sight and he remembers their plan. One of his guards from Storm's End who somehow managed to remain by his side for the duration of the battle shoves an enemy soldier from his horse and allows Steffon time to get on it. Once he is on it, Steffon roars. "To the outside, out of the woods. Let the arrows be loosed." And with that he spurs his horse on and rides towards the clearing killing any who stand in his path.

As soon as they have made the clearing Steffon waits for a moment, a moment more and then asks. "Where is Robert?"

Ser Errold Fell says. "He was fighting Prince Rhaegar last I saw Your Grace."

Steffon feels something clench inside of him but his goodbrother Ser Lomas says. "He will be fine Steffon. He knows the plan. Besides their army is likely broken by now."

Sure enough some five minutes later Robert comes riding out roaring his triumph his hammer covered in blood, Lord Eddard and Lord Hoster beside him. "He's dead father, the dragonspawn is dead." Robert booms.

Steffon nods and asks. "Where are Lord Arryn and the Valemen?"

There is a long silence which is broken by Lord Eddard. "Lord Arryn died, killed by someone from the Dornish army. Elbert is leading the archers in firing the arrows." Sure enough, the blaze of the Kingswood begins after Lord Stark has finished speaking. The screams of the men trapped in the Kingswood will haunt Steffon for the rest of his days as will the sight of the wood up in flames.

Much later, after the flames have died down, and the army has settled into a camp and siege mode. Steffon calls a council and Ser Elbert, now Lord Elbert speaks first. "We brought one of Aerys Kingsguard with us. Prince Lewyn Martell, he surrendered once he realised that Prince Rhaegar was dead."

Steffon looks at the famed Dornish knight and asks. "Is this true Prince Lewyn?"

The man looks pained but still says. "Yes lord Steffon. With Prince Rhaegar dead I see no reason to continue fighting for a dynasty that has caused my family nothing but pain."

"So you would abandon your niece and great niece for this reason?" Steffon asks.

"I would do my duty to them and ensure they can be kept safe from the mad man that sits the throne. Two of my sworn brothers are dead, one remains in King's Landing a green boy. And the other three I know not where they are." Prince Lewyn says somewhat despondently. "I do not wish to keep fighting for a lost cause."

Steffon looks at the man, and then Roose Bolton speaks his voice calm. "How do we know the man speaks the truth? For all we know this could be a lie and more men could be coming right now."

The Dornish knight is far too tired to say anything so Bolton goes on. "I suggest we kill him Your Grace. And have done with it."

Steffon is silent for a moment and then turns to Robert and asks. "What of you Robert, what would you have done with Prince Lewyn?"

His son looks taken aback by the question but responds nonetheless. "He fought bravely today father. He killed Lyn Corbray and several other well respected knights. I say we keep him alive, as he could be useful in ensuring Dorne's loyalty."

Steffon nods and then looks at the Dornish prince. "Very well then. I shall have my maester attend to you Prince Lewyn, and you shall do your vows first."

The Dornish prince gets down on one knee grimacing as he does so and says loudly for all present to hear. "I Prince Lewyn Nymeros Martell, do hereby forswear any allegiance to King Aerys Targaryen and the Targaryen royal family. I do hereby swear my allegiance to King Steffon Baratheon, and his family from this day to my last."

"Rise Prince Lewyn. My Lord Commander, and now go and see to your wounds." Steffon says once the man has left, he asks. "What other news is there?"

Lord Elbert speaks. "The flames of the Kingswood eradicated whatever men had not already bent the knee of died during the battle Your Grace. There is no royal army left to speak of."

"What of those who surrendered?" Steffon asks.

"They are being held in a prison camp further along the barge waiting your orders." Lord Elbert says.

"Very well, keep them there until the city has been taken. Has there been news from Storm's End?" Steffon asks.

"Not yet no Your Grace. All we know is that Mace Tyrell and Prince Stannis discussed something or the other. What they discussed and what came of it we do not yet know." Lord Grandison says.

Steffon nods sighing. "We shall have to wait and see then I guess. Now what do we know about the defences of King's Landing?" after a year of fighting the city looms only some mile in the distance.

It is Lord Eddard who speaks. "Some 5,000 men who make up the City Watch is all that is left to hold King's Landing Your Grace. The Dornish retreated once they learnt of Rhaegar's death and have retired across the Blackwater Rush. The Riverlords and the vale lords who remained true to the Targaryens died during the burning of the Kingswood or fled. The city watch is all that stands before us and the throne."

Steffon nods. "But as this is Aerys we are discussing, there are some things that must be taken into consideration. Did we per chance capture Lord Chelstead?"

"No Your Grace. The man died in battle." Lord Hoster says. "Why might I ask?"

"Because as his hand, Chelstead would know of any schemes that Aerys is planning or plotting. We must ensure that Princess Elia and Princess Rhaenys are safe before we try and storm the red keep. That is where Prince Lewyn shall come into play. As well as whatever Dornishmen are left in the strands of the Rush." Steffon says.

"But what of the Tyrells and the Lannisters?" Lord Elbert asks. "Would they not take this time to come marching towards the capital as well? After all the Tyrells might seek to put Prince Viserys on the throne and use him as a means of power. Certainly Lord Tywin would try something like that."

Steffon sighs and says. "A valid concern my lord. But one that I do not think Aerys will worry about. He will be more concerned about ensuring that Viserys and Rhaella get off to Dragonstone."

"So what do we do?" Robert asks.

"We march for King's Landing and we begin to attack it. No matter the cost we shall have the city and we shall have it soon." Steffon says.

There is some murmuring at that, and then one of his squires comes up and says. "Your Grace, there is a messenger from Storm's End he says he has something urgent to speak with you about."

Steffon looks at Robert and says to his squire. "Show him in."

The messenger bears the Tyrell coat of arms and is panting and huffing as he speaks. "I have come bearing a message of fealty from the Tyrells Your Grace." The man says getting down on one knee. "In the name of Lord Mace Tyrell and the Lords of the Reach, I ask that you accept this offer of fealty. The lords of the Reach do hereby foreswear any loyalty to the Targaryen dynasty and pledge their undying loyalty and hostages to the Baratheon dynasty."

Steffon is slightly taken aback by this and he says. "Rise good ser. Now tell me what happened at Storm's End?"

"My lord of Tyrell and Prince Stannis began discussing terms after it became clear neither side was going to relent on anything other than their duty. And as such I am now here after a long discussion of terms and treaties. Lord Tyrell's men shall be coming soon enough to aid in the taking of King's Landing." The man says.


	15. King's Landing, King's Crown

**10th Month of 282 A.C. King's Landing**

**Prince Robert Baratheon.**

The taking of King's Landing had been as bloodless as could possibly have been imagined. After news had reached the capital of Rhaegar Targaryen's death it seemed King Aerys had gone into overdrive on the madness level, ordering for the city gates to be closed shut and not allowed to open unless by his leave. He then began plotting for the wildfire, some of which was still in the city to be lighted and set fire to. All of this had gone on whilst Ser Jaime Lannister, now known as the White Lion had stood guard at the foot of the throne, when Aerys had ordered Jaime to oversee to the lighting of the Wildfire, the man had nodded and then proceeded to kill all those alchemists he could find, before coming back and ending mad Aerys reign on the throne. Robert thought the man a hero, and whilst some thought him an oath breaker Robert did not care. The man was dead, Ser Jaime had allowed the gates to open and then Father and their men had all come in and secured the city and the Red Keep.

After that the next month had passed somewhat in a blur for Robert, there had been the jubilation of the victory and the feasting and gods the women and the food, it was all so good and it was all for him. His father had remained silently disapproving of this, but once father became busy preparing for his coronation, Robert indulged all the more because of it. Ned and Elbert sometimes joined him but they were both far too busy trying to keep order in the city to join him too much. Once father's coronation was done, Stannis and their mother and other siblings and Robert's nieces and nephews were brought to court. Robert was confirmed as Prince of Dragonstone, and he reluctantly agreed to have his firstborn son wed Princess Rhaenys, Princess Elia her mother would remain at court as well. Stannis was named Prince of Storm's End, and Renly was to be given a rebuilt Summerhall when the time came.

Right now though Robert was in a meeting with his father, Ned, the hand of the King Lord Hoster and Elbert discussing a raven that had come from Starfall that morning. "I say we make a move, and we make a move now. We still have our men ready and rearing for a fight, why not give them one." Robert says.

"Because we do not know what we might find. We might find three men and Lady Lyanna or an entire army. We must plan this properly." His father and now king said in response.

"Pah, I have waited a whole year. Now we have this information, I do not see the purpose in waiting any longer. You must be dying to see her again right Ned?" Robert says looking towards his best friend.

His friend is silent as he often is in these meetings before he says. "I do admit that I grow restless here in King's Landing Your Grace. I have a son I have not seen yet, and my sister remains a captive. We did not know where she was before, but now that we know where she is, I say we move soon and we move fast."

"If what Princess Elia says is true though, surely if the child that Lady Lyanna has given birth to, if indeed she has given birth, is a girl, then surely the Kingsguard will come here to King's Landing." Lord Hoster says.

"This is true," father says. "After all Prince Viserys is here, and in their eyes he would be the rightful king. Not me."

"Bugger that, and bugger them." Robert booms pounding the table before him. "I shall not let my future wife' fate depend on the whims and thoughts of three men who allowed her to be raped and stood by and did nothing. They did nothing to deserve those white cloaks, and they certainly don't deserve them now."

There is silence for a moment before his father speaks, his voice soft. "What will you do if Lady Lyanna has had a child by Prince Rhaegar what will you do with it?"

"I…. I…." Robert pauses for a moment unsure of what to say.

"And if the child is a boy? A legitimate boy?" his father asks.

"Then I shall kill it, and end the threat to our dynasty." Robert says confident.

"And if it is a girl? What then? If it looks like Lady Lyanna? Or like Lord Eddard?" his father asks.

"Gods dammit father, I do not know. I will not know unless I am there and am confronted by the situation." Robert roars.

His father sighs then and says. "Very well." His father stands and goes to the door opening it and then saying. "Princess Elia you may come in now." Shocked Robert watches as the Princess walks in looking dignified and regal. Once she is seated, his father asks. "Princess Elia, do you know what the three Kingsguard might do?"

She is silent for a moment and then she says. "They will stay and fight. They shall not bend. If I know my husband, he would have told them not to move from that tower, even if ordered to do so by anyone but him."

"And what of the tower itself? How easy is it to get to?" King Steffon asks.

"It is easy to get to. An old abandoned watch tower is what that tower is. Rhaegar named it the Tower of Joy, for some absurd reason when we were Wed." the princess replies.

Robert slams his hands onto the table and says. "See father, we must go and we must go today. The more we delay, the less chance we have of saving Lyanna. And that I will not have."

His father sighs once more and says simply. "Very well you may leave today. Both you and Lord Eddard."

That done, they leave his father's new solar and begin making preparations, Robert and Ned argue over how many men to take with them eventually settling on seven men including themselves, the others are Martyn Cassel , Ethan Glover and Lord Howland Reed from the north. From the south there are Ser Silveraxe fell recently raised to the Kingsguard, Ser Brandon Rogers and Ser Ormund Grandison. They get the High Septon's blessings and then they ride out.

There was little discussion as they rested that night, all of them too nervous to begin talking about mundane things. Robert dreamt of Lyanna that night, and to soothe his urges he bedded one of the innkeeper's daughters, much to Ned's disapproval as well as those of the northmen. In the morning Ned spoke not a word to him and they rode in a stony silence, Robert felt some shame but then again he was no septon nor was he Ned! Gods dammit he wanted Lyanna so badly.

They rode hard over the next week, determined to beat the winter snows and the Tyrell men at arms returning to their homes after his father had spoken with Lord Tyrell. They rode and rode, and gods did the kingdoms look depressing after war and winter. He had the strong urge to drink but had the feeling that such an urge would be looked down on by all in his company, after all he was now the Prince of Dragonstone, and he could not afford to alienate his future subjects. Still the urges were strong and he was merely human. He bedded another three girls on their way to Dorne before Ned finally spoke to him. They were putting their horses to feed when Ned said. "If you wish to wed Lyanna Robert you must show her more respect than you have done recently."

Robert blushes something fierce then and says. "I…. I…. I am not you Ned nor am I septon. I have needs, needs that I have denied myself for sometime. Gods dammit man I will not dishonour Lyanna when we are married I promise!"

"But that does not give you leave to sleep around with as many women as you possibly can before your marriage Robert. I do not approve, nor would I let my sister wed a man who would disrespect her so much. Even if he is the Prince of Dragonstone." Ned replies his voice cold.

Robert feels his anger begin to grow. "Gods dammit man. Live a little. Your brother did, and he knew how to have fun."

"My brother is dead now thanks to his stupid ways. Him and Ashara both. I will not see Lyanna suffer the same fate." Ned replies.

Robert says nothing holding his tongue before he says something he will later regret. They get on their horses and no one says anything for the rest of the journey. The tower of joy comes into view on the twentieth day since they left King's Landing, and it is a welcome sight. There are three figures standing there waiting for them, Ser Gerold Hightower the White Bull, Ser Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning and Ser Oswell Whent. Robert dismounts as do his thirteen other companions and says. "So this is where you have been hiding like the cowards you are."

"We have been doing our duty to our King. The true ruler of Westeros. Though I do not expect you to understand such a thing, traitor." Ser Oswell Whent says.

Robert bristles at that and says. "I am the traitor? And what about you three? False knights the lot of you, allowing Rhaegar to abscond with an innocent young girl and rape her. And allowing Aerys Targaryen to harm innocents, have you forgotten your knightly vows?"

"If you truly think Lady Lyanna was innocent, or still is then you truly do not know your own betrothed. Baratheon." Ser Arthur Dayne says.

Robert roars at that. "Don't you dare insult my betrothed Dayne, you spineless craven. You stayed here whilst your sister and her child were burnt alive by mad king Aerys. What kind of brother does that?"

Dayne's eyes flash painfully at that and Robert takes some amount of small joy from the sight. Ned's voice breaks through all of that. "Please Sers, let us past. We shall do no harm to my sister and her child, if indeed there is one. Your king and prince are dead, the war is over."

Ser Gerold's booming voice is tinged with sadness as he says. "So long as our king lives, we shall never bend the knee. Not to you, to Steffon Baratheon, not to anyone." They all draw their weapons and Robert and his men do the same.

"Then be prepared to meet the stranger." Robert roars, before charging forward.

The fighting seems to go both quickly and slowly, Robert charges towards the White Bull and finds his hammer blocked by the man's sword. The old man begins hammering away at Robert and his defences testing and probing, Silveraxe Fell begins attacking the man at the same time. This gives Robert some time to regroup and then begin his own assault, they swing and exchange blows some of which come deadly close to ending Robert and his own life. One swing, another, another, and another, on it goes this dance, around him he is distantly aware of the sounds of others raging battle. He swings and swings, Silveraxe falls down dead next to him dripping from half a dozen wounds, Robert pounds on regardless swinging his hammer as if he is possessed. After a score of bruises and other such wounds, his hammer crushes into the White Bull's chest much the same way it did Rhaegar's and the man goes down dead, blood pooling from his mouth.

Robert has enough time to assess the rest of the fighting, some of Ned's men are lying face down obviously dead, as are some of his own. Gods Dayne and Whent are good, very good. Robert roars and charges in, swinging his hammer. He knows not who he hits and who he knocks out or kills but he keeps going, berserk the adrenaline giving him strength. He pushes on swinging his hammer crushing men attacking away until he cannot fight anymore, he begins to feel as if he will drop down to his knees, but instead he keeps swinging his hammer as screams begin to echo throughout the little space, cries are coming from the tower he could stake his throne on it.

That drives him on, spurring him on to do things he did not think possible of doing, he believes and Ned will later confirm that it was he who killed Ser Oswell Whent with a mad swing of his hammer. The sword of the morning brought down by all of their combined efforts, soon enough he finds himself panting and looking at the tower whilst the little cranongman Howland Reed says, "Go on Ned, Your Grace. I shall see to Martyn and the others." They both nod and then they are storming up the stairs.

Ned enters first, and then Robert, and what they find will stay with Robert till the end of his days. Lyanna lying there in a bed of blood, a crown of blue roses in her hand, and a squalling infant to her breast. "Lya…" Ned says his voice choked the lord of Winterfell runs to his sister's side and somehow Robert now feels a intruder. "Lya, Lya are you with me?"

He hears his betrothed say something along the lines of. "I am ….. so sorry Ned. I never meant for all of this to happen. I…. I never…. Father and Brandon."

"It's alright, Lya, you'll be alright." Ned says soothingly and Robert wants to roar at him that it is not alright, something is terribly wrong here.

"I… I went with him…with Rhaegar." Lyanna breathes and Robert feels all the energy in him fade at that. "I…. I regret it now…. He ….he never loved me…. He only wanted his prophecy…." Robert shakes then. "Look….look after my babe Ned…..promise me you'll keep him safe….. promise me Ned."

Ned looks sadly back at Robert before turning to Lyanna and saying. "I Promise Lya."


	16. Lost in Translation

**10th-12th Month of 282 A.C. Various locations**

**Prince Robert Baratheon**

"I… I went with him…with Rhaegar." Lyanna breathes and Robert feels all the energy in him fade at that. "I…. I regret it now…. He ….he never loved me…. He only wanted his prophecy…." Robert shakes then. "Look….look after my babe Ned…..promise me you'll keep him safe….. promise me Ned."

Ned looks sadly back at Robert before turning to Lyanna and saying. "I Promise Lya."

Lyanna stops speaking then and Robert can see no movement on the bed, they stand in silence for a very long time, Ned kneeling next to his sister, holding her hand, Robert standing there unmoving. For how long they stand there he knows not, but eventually the sound of crying reaches his ears and a voice breaks him out his reverie. "My Prince, Ned, we must take the babe. Lyanna is dead." It is the cranongman.

"Babe?" Ned asks his voice questioning.

"The babe in Lya's arms Ned, we must take it from her arms otherwise it will die. There is a wetnurse here." Howland Reed says.

Ned seems to be functioning more than Robert in that instance for he nods and then gently pry's the babe from Lyanna's corpse and gives it to the wetnurse who bows and heads downstairs.

The three of them stand there for a long time and then Ned looks at Robert and says. "I am sorry Robert. Truly I am."

"Not nearly as sorry as I am Ned." Robert manages to choke out, grief and anger warring inside of him. "You have just your son and Benjen left now. It was all for nothing this war, for nothing."

"Your Grace? It was not for nothing, we managed to get justice for Brandon and father." Ned says cautiously.

Robert gets angry then. "You know damned well that wasn't why we rebelled Ned! We rebelled when that whoreson took Lyanna, we rebelled because there was no honour in allowing Rhaegar Targaryen and his family to continue making fools out of us all."

Ned looks somewhat warily at him then and that only serves to anger him more. "We fought for a whole year. We lost so many good men and good friends, gods dammit Ned, Jon is dead because of this war. And for what? Because some whoreson went with Lyanna and they ran away? What is the point of the war then? We merely fought for a whore. Your sister was a whore Ned!"

Some part of him knows what he is saying is not true, but the anger is dominating now. Ned seems to go cold at that. "Lyanna was no whore Robert, she was a naïve little girl. Who should have handled things differently perhaps, but then we all make mistakes."

"Her mistake cost the kingdom its peace and stability. Rhaegar Targaryen is and always will be a whoreson, but I cannot stand here and justify the fighting and believe that Lyanna was innocent. She didn't even acknowledge me gods dammit Ned. And I fought the whole bloody war for her!" he rages.

"I know you do not mean that Robert. You are letting your anger get in the way of your better judgment. If anyone is to blame here it is Aerys, and perhaps Rhaegar." Ned says calmly.

That calmness infuriates Robert. "Your sister is to blame as well. Was she truly so unhappy with our betrothal that she had, just had to run away with that whoreson? She never appeared to be unhappy when we were together. Or was that just an act, is it all just an act with you Starks?"

Ned stands there still as the wall, his voice cold as ice when he says. "If that is your true opinion of me and my family then you were never truly my friend Robert. You know that is not the case. And yet you stand there harping on about my sister and her faults, when you, yourself have done things to shame your betrothal even before this war."

Robert moves towards his friend then towering over Ned and growls. "Do not say something that will make me regret hitting you Ned. I do not want to do that."

"So I am just supposed to stand here and let you insult my family and my sister? I do not think so Robert." Ned says.

"I am your prince gods dammit Ned. I will do and say as I please. As for the last thing you said, gods dammit man, I am no septon or you. I know how to enjoy myself, and in light of this recent information I think I was well justified in doing what I did. The only question is now what sex your sister's bastard is." Robert fumes.

At this Ned's expression changes to one of worry and he asks. "Why is that important Your Grace?" his voice laced with worry and suspicion.

Robert gives a sly grin then, his voice still laced with anger. "If it's a boy I shall kill it myself and rid the world of the see of the whore and the whoreson. If it is a girl I shall give it to the silent sisters and allow it to know nothing more than the faith. Perhaps that will teach it some manners."

"Robert you cannot be serious!" Ned says. "That is Lyanna's child downstairs. That is your betrothed's child. You cannot seriously be thinking of killing it!"

Robert roars back. "That is the result of my dishonour! That thing is dragonspawn and I shall have it killed or removed from the world one way or another."

"Your firstborn son will be wed to a dragon Robert!" Ned roars back. "Or have you forgotten?"

"I forget nothing Ned!" he yells. "I do not forget Lyanna promising me her love before the heart tree at Harrenhal. Nor do I forget all the other things we promised each other in our letters. And for what? A lie? It was all a lie. I shall never forget that!"

"There was no lie Robert, there never was. Lya was just a young girl who got caught up in something beyond her understanding." Ned says softly.

Still angry Robert says. "Then she should never have gone with him, she should never have got caught in the first place. I was her betrothed, it was my duty to do right by her. I will end this farce right now."

With that he begins walking down the stairs, his blood pumping, his hammer in his hands, his mind set. He is vaguely aware of Ned roaring after him, but he ignores his friend he is determined to do this, and to do this right. He ends up standing in front of the wetnurse, he knows not her name, nor does he care. He raises his hammer up in the air, and prepares to bring it down and end this farce once and for all, when he looks at the babe, and sees Lya's eyes looking back at him. He pauses for a moment and then recommits himself, he hesitates again, and Lya's eyes are looking at him now.

Memories flash before him, of him and Lya sharing stolen kisses in the godswood in Harrenhal, of her hand in his after that farce with the crown of roses, her reassuring words as they had begun making moves. All of these memories and then the anger and the grief of hearing her confession and the hammer begins coming down. "ROBERT WAIT!" Ned yells and the hammer stops halfway down towards the babe.

"Why should I?" Robert mutters, hating how weak his voice sounds. "She didn't wait for me. She said she'd wait for me, but she didn't."

The hammer is hovering in the air and the wetnurse looks terrified, Ned is still holding on. "Please Robert put the hammer down and let's talk about this properly."

At this his anger rears its head again. Shaking Ned off the hammer he says "I will not speak to you about it Ned. This was between me and Lyanna, she decide to leave before we spoke about anything. She never said anything beyond meaningless platitudes. I loved her Ned. Truly I did. And now she is dead and I have nothing, nothing. No leave me to do this."

He raises the hammer and brings it to within an inch of the infant's face before stopping he drops the hammer and sighing says. "Leave now Ned. Leave and take the babe and never, come south again."

"Robert?" he hears Ned ask uncertainly.

"Leave now, and never come south of the Neck again. Unless my father calls you for war, never come south again. Certainly do not bring that gods damned boy with you. I want nothing to do with you." Robert says his anger mixing with his sadness.

"If that is your command my prince," Ned says.

Robert stands there as Ned and his companions leave the tower, he stands there for a long, long time and then when he thinks that there is no one else there, he cries, and cries. When he is done crying he leaves the tower hammer on his back and then mounts his horse and rides away from the tower never to look back on it.

The next few months pass in a blur for Robert, he comes back a hole in his heart, and whilst his father gives him sometime to mourn, eventually he is told he will wed Cersei Lannister daughter of Lord Tywin. He meets his bride the day of their wedding in the Great Sept of Baelor, she is pretty and beautiful but she is not Lyanna. He drinks throughout the wedding and he ignores both his mother and father's reproachful glances. He remembers nothing of the wedding night, and when his bride says he hurt her, he winces and apologises saying it will never happen again, thinking of Lyanna being hurt by Rhaegar.

He moves to Dragonstone soon enough to get away from the dragons, and he finds more dragons in Dragonstone than anywhere else. He and his wife get along well enough, there is not much to do in Dragonstone apart from fight with the household guard in the training yard and fuck his new wife. The Kingslayer comes with them to act as his wife's sworn shield. He cares not for that, and he drinks and fights and fucks and eventually his wife says she is with child and feels something, some sort of happiness.

He goes to court to speak with his father about some matter or the other. Steffon Baratheon looks tired but then again it is late when he and Robert meet. "You wished to see me father?" he asks.

"Yes I did Robert," King Steffon says, not father now. "I first of all wished to congratulate you on the news of Cersei's pregnancy, this is exactly what we have been hoping for. It will further secure our dynasty. But secondly and more importantly, I wanted to say that you must begin attending small council meetings."

"Why Your Grace?" Robert asks, trying to fight off tiredness. "The council seems to be doing fine without me being there."

His father shoots him a disapproving look and merely says. "Prince Rhaegar barely attended council meetings when he was young, and when he did he rarely said much. I will not have you end up like him. It is time you learnt some responsibility."

Robert is about to protest but then he merely asks. "And would I need to attend council meetings all the time Your Grace?"

His father shakes his head. "No you would not. Merely the ones that I deem you need to be present for. After all there are some things that only a king and his council need to know, not even the Prince of Dragonstone can be tarry to those discussions."

Robert is confused by this and asks. "But did you not say you did not wish for me to end up like that whoreson Rhaegar?"

"Indeed you shall not, but you will learn what I wish for you to learn and then when the time is right you shall take the reins." His father says.


	17. Stag Master

**Ninth Month of 288 A.C. King's Landing**

**Prince Stannis Baratheon**

He despised King's Landing, a viper's nest that's what it was, filled with those who would seek favour through whatever means necessary. They had no shame those at court, filling their purses and their homes with lies and whispers. Stannis had no time for them, and he was often amazed that his father and mother bothered to deal with such people, court was a game, a game Stannis had no interest in playing but one that he had found his parents played very well. Considering Dragonstone was filled with Lannisters, the sight of Estermonts and others that Stannis knew somewhat was reassuring, gods he was beginning old and tired here in court. His family at Storm's End were doing well, Jeyne had a hand in managing the affairs of Storm's End and his children all of them were doing well, though his eldest son and heir Robar was the king's squire and seemed to be doing fine as well. And then there were his own siblings, Robert seemed to be enjoying the benefits of being Prince of Dragonstone more than doing the duties that came with the title, Renly was a fine young lad and Argella was turning into a fine young lady.

For six years he had served on his father's small council as master of ships and often there was not much of note to discuss during these meetings, but with Robert in attendance it would seem that there was something about to occur. "We are all here today to discuss one thing, there are other matters which we shall discuss but first this issue must be discussed first. The Greyjoys have been arming themselves for some time, and whilst I did not wish to think that they were going to do anything untoward recent reports have made me reconsider this. Lord Varys if you would."

The eunuch who had been spared the hangman's noose spoke then. "Thank you Your Grace. It would appear that Balon Greyjoy has been building his longships and increasing the number of ships in the Iron Fleet for one purpose only. That purpose I have recently discovered is one of war. As we all know the Ironborn have been raiding the Stepstones and various places in Essos for many years since the days of Aegon the Dragon. However, occasionally it would seem that they need to raid Westeros. This is one such occasion."

"And have your little birds made it clear to what extent Balon Greyjoy means to begin raiding my kingdom?" father asked in his most kingly voice.

Varys was silent a moment and then said. "The coasts shall be hit the hardest it would seem. It does make sense after all the Ironborn are strongest closest to the water, and the sea. Seagard, Lannisport these are the two main places Balon Greyjoy will look to attack and with some force."

"Seagard I can understand," Stannis says speaking for the first time. "They mean to take the citadel and then use it to expand upon the kingdom that House Hoare had in days of old. But Lannisport? The Ironborn were never able to fully best the Lannisters at sea or on ground. What could they possibly hope to achieve by doing that?"

The eunuch spoke then. "Lord Tywin is unwell it would appear. A fever is going about the westerlands and has already claimed many of its lords. It seems Balon Greyjoy means to take advantage of that and strike hard and fast."

"Yes the fever is something that has been causing some concern in Oldtown as well. The citadel and the archmaesters have been trying to find out its causes and symptoms but to no avail." Pycelle said, how the man had survived Stannis still was not sure, and yet his father would only say some games were played in the long run whenever asked.

"And what is your guess as to why there is a fever in the Westerlands Pycelle?" King Steffon asked.

The old maester seemed to consider this for a long moment before he said. "I am not sure Your Grace. But I do believe that the timing of this Ironborn plot is rather convenient. Regardless I shall look into it and endeavour to see it solved before long."

The king nodded and then turned and asked the eunuch. "Do your spies say how many men and longships the Ironborn have? Where will they strike first?"

Varys was silent a moment and then said. "Balon Greyjoy has brought in the thralls and other persons of interest on the Iron Islands and has taught them how to fight, they have been added to the Ironborn numbers. So I would say around 25,000 at a stretch Your Grace. As for longships, the Iron Fleet alone now has 100 ships, all ready for combat at a moment's notice. Other ships are mainly trading galleys that could be turned into war machines. So roughly around 150 longships ready for battle."

"And how many ships does the Royal Fleet have Stannis?" his father asked.

"We have 100 war ships Your Grace," Stannis replied. "And some 60 other trading galleys and cogs. We can also call upon the Stormlands fleet as well giving us another 30 ships."

His father nodded and then said. "Very well, I want word sent out. I want all the coastal areas to be ready and prepared for any Ironborn activity. Balon Greyjoy will expect us to be caught unawares let him be thrown back and beaten before they can become a true threat. I want the royal fleet ready to sail at a moment's notice. I also want the Redwyne Fleet to patrol the Sunset Sea to be ready for any activity."

Stannis nodded and then the eunuch spoke. "There has also been word that the Ironborn have sent Euron Greyjoy to bring sellsails in as well to cause more chaos."

Stannis saw his father's face darken. "Then we shall need more proof before acting out on this news. Keep your ear to the ground and then when you have more information bring it forward. Now what other pressing business is there for us to discuss?"

Lord Sylvester Roxton the master of laws spoke then. "There has been some growing concern amongst the faith about these new Lord of Light Followers appearing in parts of the realm. And the fact that Thoros of Myr remains at court has caused some to turn to banditry."

Stannis snorted at that and said. "Do they have nothing better to do than turn to such things. So what if a few of these imbeciles following some false god are here. The faith is still followed by the royal family and by those who matter. This is no excuse for banditry."

Lord Roxton nodded looking uncomfortable, and too late Stannis realised the man was an avid follower of the faith. "Whilst what you say is true my prince, some might not see it that way. After all memories of Aerys Targaryen and his obsession with fire are still prevalent in many people's memories. And that the King is cousin to that man…."

"What do you mean to suggest Roxton," Robert's booming voice entered the fray for the first time. "That my father is some sort of mad man. So these peasants are saying that because he was cousin to mad king Aerys that he is some sort of fire worshipper? Such things are mere nonsense."

Lord Roxton stumbled through his next reply. "I am merely reporting what I have been told by the officers of the city watch and various other officials. With Lord Hoster away from court, it has become my duty to take up some of his duties. These are the most pressing things that have arrived."

His father sighs then. "I suppose they want me to make a grand display of things and have Thoros exiled or sent away. And yet the man has not tried to convert me, instead he has become a very fine entertainer at court. I think that perhaps it might be best if he were to remain and the other lord of light preachers were sent away. For I too have heard reports of their wailings, I grow weary of them. See it done Lord Sylvester."

Roxton nods and then Lord Estermont speaks. "There is one thing about these lord of light preachers, they sure do know how to bring in a profit. Perhaps we could begin charging them and ensure that they do not leave some, but then begin knowing more about our ways?"

"No doing such a thing would merely encourage those idiots in the smallfolk to think we were encouraging the fire idiots to continue staying on here. I say we have them all sent off and then hold some sort of tourney with the High Septon in residence to reassure the faith." Stannis says.

His father looks at him a moment and then says. "I do believe that would be a good idea Stannis. Once this threat with the Greyjoys is over and done with, we shall hold that tourney. Now what other matters are there to discuss?"

Robert spoke then. "There are a growing number of people coming to Dragonstone claiming to be dragon seeds. I have no idea why they are coming now and what they want but they continue to come in big numbers."

Stannis looked at his brother and then looked at his father who seemed to be deep in thought. "That is most likely to do with the fact that Princess Rhaenys is to be wed to Joffrey when the time comes. As well as the fact that Rhaella often gave some donations to the dragonseeds when she was princess of Dragonstone. They are expecting the same thing now from us."

Robert of course grumbles about this. "I will not continue to feed the dragonspawn, if they cannot find their own way in the world then they can very well melt and die. I will not be responsible for some idiot with a three headed dragon as his symbol's dalliance and nor shall I take the expenditure myself."

Stannis sees his father grit his teeth and that and asks Robert. "Do you have little funds left brother? I had thought with all the feasting that happens at Dragonstone perhaps inviting one or two of them to Dragonstone for some merriment might do some good."

His brother grits his teeth as well and then says. "That might do, but will they go away when that is done? Or will they continue coming out? There was even one idiot who was determined to present her girl as Rhaegar whoreson's bastard daughter."

At this there is some nervous tension, they all know Roberts views on Rhaegar. "And what did you do, to said lady?" the king asks.

"I told her that I would not give her a single payment for her child's upkeep and if she ever came to Dragonstone again to demand such a thing I would have her child thrown from the walls. I will not tolerate such a thing." Robert replies.

There is a moment's silence and then their father says. "Well that matter is now solved. Is there aught else that must needs be discussed?"

There is silence and then a knock on the door as Ser Richard Lonmouth of the Kingsguard walks in and hands the King a note. Father looks at it for a moment before nodding and asking. "Lord Varys who was it Balon Greyjoy had sent to bring in sellsails?"

"Euron Greyjoy, his brother, Your Grace." The eunuch says and Stannis begins getting a feeling of dread in his stomach.

"Well it would appear the Greyjoy has succeeded. These sellsails have sacked the Driftmark and left it a smoking ruin. They are now heading towards Dragonstone and Crack claw Point. Stannis you will need to set sail at once." His father says.


	18. King Stag

**Fourth Month of 289 A.C. Maidenpool**

**King Steffon I Baratheon**

It felt good to be away from King's Landing at least for a little while. The city was sweltering, too many bodies kept inside a cramped space and overfilling out into the surrounding countryside. Steffon kept wanting to have the city expand and kept meeting resistance from his lords one day he would sort that out once and for all. The crown weighed heavily on his head as well, the crown his grandfather Aegon V had worn, he understood now somewhat the burdens his grandfather and uncle and even cousin must have faced, it was truly difficult running a kingdom whilst worrying about his family as well. Robert and Stannis were men grown, but his younger children were all still growing. Sometimes he wondered if he had made the right decision.

Of course in situation as they were currently in, Steffon knew he was better suited to dealing with them, than Aerys would have been. The Ironborn had rebelled once more and now it was time to deal with them. Camped as they were at Maidenpool Steffon had called a war council and was the one to speak first. "What news from our scouts Ser Brynden?"

As Hoster Tully his hand had remained in King's Landing Ser Brynden was commanding the Riverlords forces. "Our scouts report that Rodrik Greyjoy has set sail from Seagard and is sailing down toward Maidenpool as we speak. My men have harried him and have lessened some of his forces yet he still has some 5,000 men with him."

Steffon nods and then asks. "And what of Seagard who holds it?"

At this Denys Mallister the man who led the retreat of Mallister forces from Seagard speaks. "That scum Maron Greyjoy. He holds it and plunders all he can from my home and my people my King."

"How many men does he have?" Steffon asks.

"Some 1,000. The dregs of what forces he and his brother came with." Mallister replies.

Steffon nods. "Robert was word sent to the northmen before we marched?"

His son nods reluctantly, still not keen to discuss whatever transpired between him and Lord Stark at that tower. "Yes Your Grace. Lord Eddard will be here in the south anytime soon."

"Very well and he knows to march for Seagard correct?" Steffon asks. When his son nods he smiles and then turns his attention to another pressing matter. "Now what news has there been of the battle with the pirates?"

Lord Bar Emmon speaks then his voice reedy. "There have been reports coming in off of trade galleys and such Your Grace. It would appear the Prince Stannis and the royal fleet managed to break the pirate fleet that sacked the Driftmark, doing so off of the coast of Dragonstone. It would seem they now also hold Euron Greyjoy prisoner."

At this there was a large murmur of happiness. Steffon allowed it to continue for a bit then said. "All well and good, send word to my son and tell him to return to King's Landing to return the prisoner there. He is then to sail for Fair Isle and await our coming."

"You mean to lead us towards the Westerlands then father?" Robert asks a worrying glint in his eye.

"Indeed I do Robert. It will be one thing to break the Ironborn on the mainland. But the only way we can truly humble them is if we stand fast and tall and break them on the sea. And do as the kings of old used to and teach them humility once and for all." Steffon says his voice firm.

"And how do you suggest we deal with Rodrik Greyjoy then Your Grace?" Denys Mallister asks. "The man fights like an animal, he tore down my nephew Jason like he was nothing more than scrape meat."

Steffon is silent for a moment considering this and then he says. "It is simple we send our best fighters out to meet their best fighters when they come off of their boats." Steffon looks at the map before them and points. "They will likely come to shore just on the beach in front of Maidenpool. Robert and some 2,000 men shall meet them there and drive them towards the city walls. There we shall have archers and spears waiting, when they come close to the walls we unleash all hell onto them."

There are some murmurs of agreement and then Lord William Mooton speaks his voice soft. "And what will you do if they break out into the city Your Grace?"

Steffon looks at the man and says. "Then we shall meet them in the streets and fight them and kill them one and all."

There is silence for a moment and then Lord William speaks once more. "And who will command the host Your Grace? After all there will be many of them and there are many of us."

To any outsider this would sound bold, but to all gathered it sounds like the weak and timid request to remain inside that it is. Steffon looks to his son and Robert booms. "I shall be commanding the vanguard Mooton fear not, though your brother would have loved the chance to fight these scum."

Steffon nods and then takes the lead once more. "My son shall command the van and shall ride out when the night comes in. I shall command the left, Ser Brynden shall command the right, Lord Bracken shall command the centre and Ser Denys shall command the reserve. We must wait for the right time before any open-handed attacks."

Ser Denys speaks then his tone cautionary. "Rodrik Greyjoy shall wait for no open handed timings Your Grace. The man is a brute who knows nothing of patience. He shall throw his whole strength behind his initial attack."

Steffon looks at the man and smiles and says. "That is what I am hoping for. The sooner we can beat this green boy, the sooner we can liberate Seagard." With that the meeting comes to an end and then before he knows it night has fallen and he is in his armour whilst Robert is riding off to greet the Ironborn.

The battle itself can be heard from where Steffon sits ready and waiting atop his horse dressed in blue armour with his crowned antlered helm on his head his sword sheathed. Prince Lewyn is by his side and they are in silence for a long time before Steffon eventually asks. "What do you think the outcome of this battle will be Lord Commander?"

"I believe it will go our way Your Grace. The Ironborn have too few numbers to make a significant dent to our forces." The Dornish knight replies.

"And what do you believe Rodrik Greyjoy will do?" Steffon asks.

The Dornish knight is silent for a long moment and then says. "If I were him I would keep fighting on until I surrendered. Better to bring a few men down with me then to flee. The man is Ironborn Your Grace. They do not know the meaning of common sense."

As a roar echoes throughout the town Steffon sighs and draws his sword and says simply. "Then it would seem that this will be a night of blood and carnage. Raise the gates." He yells as the command is passed along he says a quick prayer to the warrior and the seven and then rides out.

The battle is in full flow the Ironborn though have not come close towards the gates, Steffon can imagine why that is, Robert is taking on four or five of them at once and his men are fighting just as madly. There are bodies lying strewn on the ground, Steffon though pushes those thoughts from his mind and begins swinging his sword, once a man falls down dead, twice, a man's head comes flying off, thrice, a man's arm remains on his sword for a minute. It is complete carnage the battle raging before him and he feels something akin to horror boiling up inside of him, the fighting goes on and on, and he merely becomes like a mindless person swinging his sword and cutting men down to size, he does not see their faces or hear their screams of pain, he does not even see the red on his sword.

Cutting, hacking and slashing, it's like something out of a nightmare, a sick and twisted nightmare he can't escape from, sweat is dripping down his neck and his back but he still swings his sword and roars commands. The Ironborn still seem to be coming and he doesn't know how this is possible, fighting should have stopped by now. Gods why is it so hot, is that a fire burning, where did it come from he thought he told them not to use fire arrows, a gush of wind and then next thing he knows is darkness.

When he comes to he realises he is back in his tent, and he wonders what happened. A voice answers his unasked question. "A spear glanced of your helm and then an arrow killed your horse Your Grace."

"How, how did I survive?" he asks.

"Three of the men managed to loosen the binds holding you to the horse. Whilst Prince Lewyn fought off the Ironborn to keep you safe." The voice responds.

"Where is Prince Lewyn now?" Steffon asks once more.

"He is having his wounds tended to Your Grace. Please rest." The voice responds once more.

"Robert, I must see Robert." Steffon says.

The voice gives no reply but sometime later Robert comes in smelling of alcohol. "You asked for me father?"

Steffon nods wincing as he moves to sit up. "How did the battle go?"

His son is silent for a very long time and then he says. "We won father. I slew Rodrik Greyjoy with my own hand, as well as many of his commanders and guards."

"How did they not get to the walls I asked for them to be brought close to the walls?" Steffon questions.

Robert has the decency to look slightly abashed. "I got slightly carried away father. I had thought to end it myself, but they kept coming back for more."

Steffon nods and then asks. "How long have I been out for?"

"Four days father. There was word from Ned this morning. Seagard has been liberated, it was done whilst we were fighting Rodrik Greyjoy and his men. Maron Greyjoy has been slain as have his fellow Ironborn. Patrek Mallister is safe and has been recognised as Lord of Seagard." Robert responds

"Good, that is very good. Now we must begin preparing for the march towards the west. Sooner or later Balon Greyjoy will try something else and I mean to stop him from trying anything to dangerous." Steffon says.

"What more could the man do though father? His pirates are dead and gone, his brother is rotting or will soon be rotting in a cell. And his two oldest sons are dead. He has nothing now, not a hope in hell." Robert says confidently.

"He still has the Iron Fleet. He has not used it yet, and I am sure he is waiting for the perfect opportunity to do so." Steffon says. "The question is where?"

"Perhaps the Westerlands?" Robert asks. "After all there is a lot of gold and other riches to be taken from there. He might look towards furthering his own riches."

Steffon considers this for a moment and then says. "Perhaps though every time the Ironborn have attacked the west they have always suffered a harsh retribution. There are other areas that might do him good, the north, or the Reach."

"There is nothing of note for him in the North. It is but barren wasteland." Robert scoffs. "The Reach I could understand though he would need to break through the Shield Islands, would they be able to do that?"

Steffon is about to reply when his goodbrother Lomas enters and says. "Apologies, but there is urgent news Your Graces. It seems the Shield Islands have fallen to the Iron Fleet."


	19. Raging Storm

**Seventh Month of 289 A.C. Casterly Rock/ Pyke**

**Prince Robert Baratheon**

Gods it felt good to be back in armour and away from that damnable dragon infested lair. Dragonstone was a grim and foreboding place, and most likely would have been regardless of whom he was married to. As it was, being married to Cersei Lannister was just another thing that made the damn place grim as death. The woman did not know how to laugh or smile and was constantly looking down on him and his family, something that angered him greatly. It seemed her only joy was their son Joffrey, she would allow Robert no contact with the boy, and as a result Robert knew nothing of his heir, the other two children he knew something more of, Myrcella was a sweet girl who reminded him a little of his own mother, and Tommem was a kind boy, but a bit shy. Still it felt good to be at war again fighting doing what he was best at.

His father as always looked so serious as he spoke. "We stand just one more battle away from ending this war and finally returning to peace. Due to his actions Balon Greyjoy has left himself without a fleet, and said fleet was beaten on the Straits by the royal fleet. Now is the time to strike. Tywin how soon can your own fleet muster?"

Robert's goodfather was silent for a moment and then said. "Very soon Your Grace. We have only twenty war galleys but that should be enough to bring the first load of troops across to Pyke."

"Not Pyke. Better to send the ships to Harlaw, it is after all the biggest island. And therefore will have the biggest number of fighting men left. That island will be subdued first. Next will be Old Wyk which Prince Lewyn shall take charge of. If I have judged it right the other islands will fall into line once these two islands have fallen." The king says.

"And what of Pyke Your Grace?" Ned asks. Gods it is still so awkward to look at Ned let alone speak to him.

"Robert shall lead the attack on Pyke and will go with the bulk of the royal fleet. You shall go with him Lord Stark, yourself and your northmen shall go together to bring about the end of Balon Greyjoy's resistance. Once that is done it will be time for us all to return home." Father says.

Though none else can see it, Robert can see the slight reluctance in Ned's eyes at working with him once more and that stings somewhat. Still he remains silent and then discussion turns to the battle of the straits. "I am confident that all of the Iron Fleet remained broken once we were done." Stannis says.

"And you are most certain that none shall try and get to King's Landing to free Euron Greyjoy?" father asks.

"Most definitely, the ships carrying Greyjoy and protecting him from outside interception are strong and built to resist ramming. They will not buckle." Stannis replies.

"Very good. When this is said and done I will deal with Euron Greyjoy myself, but that is for another time. The question remains as to what should be done with the Iron Islands." Father says.

"Perhaps finally putting salt and fire to them as should have been done many years ago would be for the best?" Lord Farman asks.

"Salt and fire? And when they rise from the ashes as they have done so many times before? They will come back to haunt us with a vengeance that not even the Hoares and the Greyirons had. No there must be another method to go about bringing them into the fold." The king says.

"Raiding and pillaging is in their nature Your Grace," Lord Tywin says. "There is nothing that can be done for that unless we try to educate them by the lot."

"And that would be far too expensive. That is something the crown cannot afford to do nor will any of the individual lords be willing to do it. Salt and fire is sounding like a much more enticing prospect." Lord Rykker says.

Father though remains silent for a long time before finally saying. "There is one other way. The Greyjoys have ruled Pyke and the Iron Islands since Aegon the Dragon allowed it, let us teach the future of House Greyjoy normal ways and then they can bring it to their people. The expense will be on them not us."

"And where will they go?" Lord Tywin asks intrigued.

"To those areas often affected by the Ironborn raiding in the past. The North and the West. It is time for these areas to be more united and for such fighting to end. Now I want the ships and the men ready to set sail at first light tomorrow everyone but Robert is dismissed." Father says the lords get up and leave. Once the other lords have left and it is just Robert and his father left in the room, he begins feeling very nervous and wonders why his father has asked to speak with him, and him alone. Eventually King Steffon speaks his voice soft. "Have you spoken to Lord Eddard since you both got here?"

Robert internally groans and says. "No father I have not. I have had no reason to."

His father looks at him as though he has grown a second head and asks. "No reason to? So now you have to have reasons to speak to a man who was once your best friend and almost a brother to you? Whatever happened to you two at the Tower of Joy is long since in the past, it is time you both got over it and moved on. You understand?"

"Yes father." Robert says reluctantly feeling like a child before he too stands up and moves on back to his rooms where he takes his mind of things by fucking one of the servants again and again until they are both tired. He wakes with the sun and drinks some wine to freshen up and then he is ready and armoured and on the docks of his brother's flagship Fury as it storms into Pyke.

The part of the royal fleet with him carrying the vanguard lands and the siege equipment is quickly offloaded. The walls of Pyke are high and thick, but Robert is confident they can break them and relatively easily. Once the siege equipment has been built he begins barking out orders for the boulders to be thrown and watches as rocks and boulders are thrown at the walls of the island and the town below it. Archers on the wall begin firing arrows and their own archers fire back Robert joining in, loving every single moment of it.

Eventually the walls are broken and a breach is made, Robert is the first one through the breach his hammer drawn, swinging and swinging, and swinging, bringing more and more men down as he does so. Not caring what happens so long as he gets his fill of battle, he swings and kills more and more men. Laughing as he does so, swinging, and crushing, swinging and crushing, on and on it goes and Robert laughs and feels blood flow through his body.

The fighting continues and Robert has never truly felt so alive, swinging his hammer and roaring as more and more Ironborn come streaming out of the walls and crevices to fight and die by his hand. The Kingsguard by his side is Jaime Lannister a good man if somewhat naïve, but still he swings his hammer and begins the process of crushing the enemy, swinging and swinging and swinging. The hammer is wet with blood, his own armour is filled with blood and mud. He can see the ruins of a fallen keep as the tide of battle brings him closer into the island.

On he goes, the men following him, Ned somewhere behind him the fighting continues, Robert roars a challenge and crushes two or three of the men standing guard to the Great Keep at Pyke and then they are in, swinging his hammer he runs on swinging and crushing, swinging and crushing, it becomes a mantra to him. The thing keeping him going in the past was thoughts of Lyanna, now it is merely thoughts of pure satisfaction of killing that keep him going, swinging his hammer punishing those squids.

They round a corner and there are more men there waiting for them, Robert welcomes them with a roar and then charges at them bringing them down one at a time. A swing here, a crush there, his hammer is now covered in blood more blood than it was at the Trident, gods it feels good to be this in control. The battle rages on and he roars another challenge and runs towards where Balon Greyjoy most likely will be, he does not see the boy waiting with an axe and so only feels the blow to his skull and then all is darkness.

When he comes to there is a sharp annoying pain in his head and he groans. "Dear Gods what happened."

There is a chuckle and then a deep voice he has not heard in seven years says. "You took quite a blow Your Grace."

"Ned? By the gods man you look old aha." Robert says

His friend smiles a rare smile and merely says. "You look well as well Robert, my prince."

"Gods how did the battle go?" Robert asks.

Ned's smile disappears and for a moment Robert fears it has gone badly, but then Ned says simply. "We won Your Grace. Balon Greyjoy surrendered once he saw you on your mad charge towards him and your father the king approaching with what looked like murder in his heart."

Robert laughed, and then said sheepishly. "Ned, I am sorry for what I said at the tower. I was angry and upset and completely out of line."

His friend looks uncomfortable but merely says. "It is fine my prince. I too acted out of line. I should not have acted as angrily as I did. But it is in the past now, Lyanna is dead. We cannot live with our ghosts forever, I know I have tried to move on."

Robert sighs and sits up his hand outstretched. "Friends?" he asks hoping for a positive answer.

Ned grasps his hand and says. "Friends."

They then embrace and when they pull apart Robert asks "When is father giving out judgement on Greyjoy?"

"Now I believe. I was sent to collect you my prince." Ned says.

Robert stands up then and booms. "Well we had best be on our way then hadn't we?" With that they both move away from the hall and towards the place where he can see his father and many other men gathered including the rather haggard looking Balon Greyjoy.

His father's voice is loud and clear when he states. "Balon Greyjoy you are here today because you have committed treason in breaking the king's peace. Do you have anything to say?"

"What is dead may never die, but rises harder and stronger. You Greenlanders will never succeed in holding the Ironborn! Never!" the man says.

"Will you bend the knee? And do me fealty as is your duty?" the king asks.

"Never. My blood is salt and iron. I will never bend to a Greenlander who has never sailed on a ship before." Greyjoy says.

"Then you shall die, Ser Illyn if you will do the honours." Father says.

Greyjoy is shoved to his knees and his head placed on a block. "Balon Greyjoy, I King Steffon Baratheon do hereby sentence you to death for the crime of treason." It takes Ser Illyn one swing to remove Greyjoy's head from his shoulders once that is done the King speaks once more. "People of the Iron Islands, your lord is dead. Old Wyk, Harlaw, Saltcliffe and all the major and minor islands have been subdued and have submitted. Your way is the old way this I know, but until such time as you learn not to raid and pillage my kingdom and people, you will pay a tax to sail on my seas and do trade with my people. Theon and Asha Greyjoy are to be fostered out with Lord Eddard Stark and Lord Tywin Lannister. Do anything to break the peace that is to come from this and they shall both die, and the Iron Islands will be raised to the ground."


	20. The Aftermath

**1st Month of 290 A.C. King's Landing**

**King Steffon I Baratheon**

The Greyjoy rebellion had been one long stream of blood and carnage. Steffon was truly relieved that it was over. He had never embraced war and fighting the way other young boys had done. Sure before the Stepstones and the ninepenny kings he had dreamed of winning glory on the battlefield, but after his father had died in his arms, some of the allure of that fighting sensation had gone. And then after the rebellion and this war, it was completely gone. He worried about Robert, his son who hungered for war and bloodshed, something inside Robert had died when Lady Lyanna had died, the goodness was still there but it was tainted by some sort of lust. Steffon knew of his son's bastards and the dragonseed debacle and he worried for the future.

Right now though council meetings were taking up a lot of his time this one was particularly important. "So tell me Lord Varys how well are the Ironborn doing without any of their adult Greyjoys to run to?"

The master of whispers spoke softly. "Surprisingly well Your Grace. It seems Rodrik Harlaw has shown some backbone and spine. Any attempts at rebuilding war galleys has been crushed by the man and it appears he is encouraging trade to become the new focal point for the Ironborn."

"Interesting. And how are the lords of the Iron Islands reacting to this?" Steffon asks.

The spider is silent for a moment and then says. "It does seem as though there are some mutterings of discontent. But most of the old guard either died during the fighting or has since learnt the hard way what it means to break from the throne. There will not be rebellion for another generation I should think."

"And what of the Greyjoy siblings how do they fare?" Steffon asks.

Robert speaks then. "Ned writes that Theon Greyjoy is settling in well into Winterfell playing with his sons Robb and Jon. And that he seems not to miss Pyke at all. As for the girl, well Lord Tywin writes that she seems to have taken a sharp fancy to his son the imp."

"That is good, that is good indeed." Steffon says. "For soon enough the time will come for him to return to Pyke and rule it well. With Victarion and Euron Greyjoy dead there is only the youngest brother Aeron left alive, and so long as he remains in the cells of Casterly Rock I do not think there will be a chance for further rebellion."

There are mutterings of agreement there and then Petyr Baelish the new master of coin speaks. "This is indeed true Your Grace. And with trade flowing so efficiently through the Iron Islands it is possible that they might develop enough wealth match some of the more minor houses. And this could therefore lessen the burden that they have so often been on the crown."

Steffon looks at the new master of coin, a young man recommended highly by Lord Elbert Arryn and considers him for a moment before asking. "And what would you suggest we do with this new and developing Iron Islands Lord Baelish?"

Baelish is silent for a moment considering and then he says. "If I were you Your Grace, I would encourage the greater development of trade between the Iron Islands and the main land. I would encourage my lords on the main land to lower trade tariffs with the Islands and in doing this, it would reduce the Iron islands need to feel more powerful by raiding and such. Of course they will need to raid, but that can be directed towards the crown's enemies across the narrow sea."

Steffon intrigued by this measure looks towards Varys and asks him. "Do you think this could be considered a wise move?"

The eunuch is silent for a moment before he says. "I believe so. After all the Ironborn are fierce fighters and under Rodrik Harlaw's leadership they could very well become smarter and more cunning. Better to have them on the throne's side ready to pounce should any in Essos consider taking what is not theirs."

Steffon nods and then turns to Baelish and says. "See it done then Lord Baelish. Now what other news is there for us to discuss?"

Lord Baelor Hightower the new master of laws speaks up then. "The citadel has sent word that they will begin the conclave proceedings in choosing the new grand maester on the next full moon."

"About time to, Pycelle has been dead for what a moon now and still they dither." Robert booms.

Lord Hightower is silent for a moment and then says. "I have taken a thorough look into the matter of his death Your Grace, and so far I have not been able to find anything remotely suspicious about the people he was dealing with. Though the lack of certain potions and poisons in his rooms was worrying."

"Which things were missing Lord Hightower?" Steffon asks.

"Poisons that are known to be highly deadly if used in small doses. Tears of Lys, the Strangler amongst many others. It does seem someone was trying very hard to make it look like Pycelle died a natural death. Though they were rather careless in how they went about it." Hightower responds.

Steffon considers this for a moment and then asks. "Who could possibly want Pycelle dead? True the man was getting on in years, but he has been nothing but a faithful servant to the crown since he was given the post of grand maester during my grandfather's reign."

Varys speaks then. "I have done some digging as well Your Grace. And what I have found might indicate why Pycelle was killed if indeed he was killed. During the rebellion and for many years before it, he was a loyal servant to Tywin Lannister, doing all he could to further the Lannister agenda at court. Lucerys Velaryon escaped trouble at King's Landing before yourself and the others came into the city, and as such he has allies at court who are working to bring the regime down."

Baffled by this Steffon asks. "And do you know whom it is that Lucerys Velaryon is getting support from and what he intends to do?"

Varys is silent for a moment and then says. "He intends to crown Viserys Targaryen king, though the boy will be joining the faith soon enough. It does appear as though Lucerys Velaryon has not given up hope of restoring his family to what it once was under the dragons."

Steffon sighs and says. "I want the protection guard on Viserys and Rhaella doubled, and I want reports throughout the day and night on what they do and whom they see. Is that clear Lord Hightower?" when the man nods Steffon goes on. "Varys I want you to spend your resources looking for Lucerys Velaryon. Send a summon to Monford Velaryon and let us see what more we can learn of the man's plot."

With that the council meeting comes to an end and Steffon retires to his chambers where he spends the rest of the day looking after his wife and children, Renly, Argella and Ormund all of whom are growing so quickly. Eventually though this time on peace and tranquillity must come to an end, and so in his solar he holds a meeting with his two oldest sons Robert and Stannis. "You heard what was said in the meeting today. Stannis what word do the seas bring?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Ever since we received word of Velaryon's disappearance I have had men scouring the seas looking for him. He has not turned up on the Driftmark, though I did not expect him to. We have looked through the Stepstones and nothing has shown up there. Wherever he is hiding he has some very strong friends and allies." Stannis responds.

"Where do you think the man could be father?" Robert asks. "Wherever he is, he must be running out of lives. After all it has been nearly ten years since the rebellion. Soon enough he will need to crawl out of his hole."

Steffon considers this for a moment and then says. "I do not know. Lucerys Velaryon was always a very slippery customer even when Aerys was sane. Wherever he is and whoever his allies are it is likely this is not the last we hear from him. That he also has a claim on the throne is worrying."

"Where does his claim come from though father? I had thought King Aegon the fortunate had only two sets of grandchildren?" Stannis asks.

"He did, but his sister Daella wed Lord Corlys Velaryon during the third Blackfyre rebellion to prevent them from going over to the black dragon's cause. And then when their son wed a granddaughter of Daenerys Targaryen that strengthened his claim. But still I do not know if the man means for Viserys to be crowned or for himself to be crowned. Whatever he decides, it will be dangerous for us." Steffon says.

"There is a simple solution to this problem father." Robert says. "Kill Viserys Targaryen and the threat is removed. Lucerys Velaryon's plots lose their steam and we have peace for a few more years."

Steffon sighs and says. "The murder of an innocent child with no proof other than pure conjecture will not go over well Robert. I have told you this many times. Viserys Targaryen will join the Faith and that will be that."

"And when Lucerys Velaryon comes a calling with rebellion? What will your answer be then? Your fondness for this boy will get us all killed father." Robert booms. "They are dragonspawn nothing more. They are not people."

At this Steffon snaps and he thunders. "Do I have to remind you that your own grandmother was a Targaryen? Does that make her dragonspawn Robert? Might I remind you that our claim to the throne comes from my mother? Speak of your cousins like that again and I will exile you and remove you and your children from the succession."

Robert looks stunned for a moment and then he bows his head and mutters. "I am sorry father. I will not do so again."

"Good," Steffon says calming down. "Now then, there are some other matters I wished to discuss with the both of you. Robert, I do believe it is time that Joffrey came to court. He will be your heir when you come to the throne and it is time he learn the ways of court."

His son looks slightly taken aback by that. "But father he is only seven years old. Surely there is time for him to grow a bit more before coming to court?"

Steffon shakes his head. "No the time is now. He must come to know his future subjects sooner rather than later. And besides it is time he learnt the way of court and the game his subjects play. Gods know you have no interest in learning."

Silence and then Robert speaks. "I have been meaning to ask father. Would you allow me to give up my claim to the throne and head to Essos and fight in the sellsword companies there?"

Silence and then Steffon asks. "And why would you wish to do that Robert?"

"I do not feel right here or at Dragonstone. The only time I truly feel alive is with the hammer in my hand the smell of battle before me. I do not think I would make as good a king." Robert says.

"And for how long have you been feeling this way son?" Steffon asks.

"Since the end of the Greyjoy rebellion. I have been feeling restless ever since the war ended. And I do not know what to do with myself." Robert says.

Steffon takes a sip of water and then says. "Remain here at court for a while longer. Learn what you can about ruling and you might find you enjoy it. If you still don't after say two years then I might consider allowing you to leave for Essos."


	21. Birthday

**Third Month of 296 A.C. King's Landing**

**Queen Cassana Baratheon**

Peace had reigned in Westeros for seven years since the end of the Greyjoy rebellion. Any potential threats that there might have been had been found and squashed, Lucerys Velaryon had been found and sent to the wall, and Viserys Targaryen her husband's cousin had unfortunately died in a storm during his journey to Oldtown, leaving Rhaenys as the only dragon left. Things in her family were good, Robert had finally settled down into his role as Prince of Dragonstone and no longer seemed to harbour ambitions of becoming a sellsword in Essos, his son Joffrey had come to court earlier this year to serve as Steffon's squire, and the boy had some very disturbing views on life that she hoped would change as time went on. Robert's two other children Myrcella and Tommem were sweet things and Cassana often wondered how her gooddaughter could be their mother. As for her second son Stannis and his family, it seemed the happiness that her son had so often lacked as a child he had found with his wife Jeyne and their children. Robar had been knighted earlier this year and as such was everything a good prince should be, strong, tall, smart and good at arms. He was a real charmer, just as his brother Lyonel was, their sisters Jocelyn and Shireen were also beautiful and the perfect ladies. As for her and Steffon's own younger children, well Argella had wed Willas Tyrell the heir to Highgarden last year and it seemed she was enjoying her time in Highgarden something that was greatly soothing for Cassana who had worried about how her fierce and free spirited daughter would cope. Renly their third son was a real charmer newly made Prince of Summerhall and the one of the main fixtures at court, she was proud her little boy. Ormund her youngest son was a young and upcoming knight.

The tourney being held in honour of both her and Steffon's fiftieth birthday had seen a great many lords and ladies attend. And her husband, not one for such frivolities usually seemed to be enjoying himself. The jousting was the main fixture of today and Cassana cheered along with everyone else as Robar ran through every opponent he came up against, breaking three lances against Ser Arys Oakheart of the Kingsguard in the first tilt, then four against Sandor Clegane the great brute who was her grandson Joffrey's swornsword. The crowds roared as he broke ten lances against Ser Loras Tyrell before eventually knocking the younger man to the ground. The final tilt of the day and of the tourney, saw him go against Ser Jaime Lannister the golden lion. They engaged in a most thrilling competition, one that had the crowd roaring, and oohing and aahing in equal measure. Eventually after breaking some thirteen lances against one another Robar managed to land one squarely in Lannister's chest knocking from his horse and earning himself a roar from the crowd. Her goodaughter Cersei seemed to frown with disapproval but Cassana was cheering her grandson on, and as he came and took the laurel, he circled round the stands a few times before placing the crown atop Allyria Dayne's head and saying. "For the most beautiful lady here." There was more cheering and Cassana noted her husband's surprised look and took note to speak to him of it.

Later that evening at the feast being held in the throne room her husband seemed to be in good spirits and was talking animatedly with his hand as well as with Robert and Stannis. Cassana took the time to speak to the various ladies of the court beginning with Lady Stark. "Lady Catelyn I must say, I have never seen so many well behaved children as I have with your own children. You must be very proud."

The lady smiled and said. "Oh yes indeed Your Grace. Very proud. They have all done themselves and their house proud."

"And how have you found living in the north all of these years? I trust it has not been as cold and as barren as some here in the south would have us believe?" Cassana asked.

Lady Catelyn laughed and said. "Oh no, the north may be cold but its people are some of the warmest I have ever met. And they are always willing to lend a hand should one ask."

"That is good. I keep meaning to venture north, but we never seem to have the time. It is such a shame, for I have always wanted to see the wall." Cassana says.

"You are always welcome to come Your Grace. All of you, Winterfell will always be open to you." Lady Catelyn says.

Cassana smiles and then turns to Lady Alerie and asks. "My lady how have you found things so far? Ser Loras did very well in the jousting today."

Lady Tyrell smiles and says. "He did though Prince Robar performed very well as well Your Grace. I have always found King's Landing to be a very fascinating place, there is so much to do and so many people of different cultures mixing together."

"All of them with some agenda or the other." Cersei says taking a huge gulp of wine.

"And how would you know this Cersei? After all you have rarely come To King's Landing." Cassana asks keeping her voice level.

"It is obvious. All these people fawning over something or the other. They only have the belief of furthering their own house on their mind. They never think to do anything more. It is all a game." Her gooddaughter says taking another big gulp of wine.

"That may be true, but there are those who are genuine in their words Cersei. You would do well to remember that." Cassana says sternly before turning her attention to Lady Catelyn. "My lady I have been meaning to ask you, is your son Robb betrothed to anyone?"

Lady Catelyn looks slightly taken aback and then says. "No Your Grace. I admit myself and Ned have been somewhat lax in sorting out betrothals for our children. But then it is summer so we had thought to wait a few more years. Why ever do you ask?"

Cassana looks at her husband who is now talking to Lord Stark and she can guess what he is speaking of. She turns back to Lady Catelyn and says. "I and the King were considering of having one of our granddaughters Myrcella or Jocelyn betrothed to your own son Robb as a way to bring our houses closer together."

She can see Cersei shooting daggers at her from out the corner of the eye, but she is most intent on Lady Catelyn's reaction. "That is a great honour Your Grace. I would have to speak with Ned about it, but it is indeed a great honour thank you."

Cassana nods and then the dancing starts and soon enough she finds herself on the floor with her husband who seems very happy. "So did you speak to Lady Catelyn about the betrothal?" he asks.

"Yes my love I did. She seemed most enthused about the prospect of it. And Cersei seemed very angry that we were making the matches for her own children." Cassana says.

Steffon twirls her and then says. "Hmm, Lord Eddard also seemed very enthused by the idea at least from what I could gauge of his reaction. Robert seemed very happy about it. Though I still have doubts about it being Myrcella, and not Jocelyn. Myrcella is still a girl of ten. Jocelyn is a maiden flowered and the same age as Robb Stark."

"Indeed though, having Myrcella betrothed to Robb Stark would keep Cersei in line and would mean the Starks have better reason to be involved in the south." Cassana says.

"You still believe our gooddaughter is plotting something? And why do the Starks need to be closer to the throne?" Steffon asks.

"Cersei is her father's daughter, it is in her nature to plot. And Joffrey is something awful my love. As to the Starks well it would not hurt to haver Robert's greatest friend closer to the throne when the time comes for him to ascend the throne." Cassana says.

She and her husband change partners and soon enough Cassana is dancing with her grandson Robar, who stands a full foot above her. "Grandmother you look radiant tonight." Her grandson says.

"And you look dashing Robar. Now do tell me what this business was between you and Lady Allyria earlier today." Cassana says.

Her grandson blushes and says. "It was nothing grandmother, I was merely honouring whom I thought to be the best looking lady in the stands."

"And you did not think to honour me? I am insulted Robar." Cassana says jokingly.

Her grandson blushes some more and then says. "I would have done Grandmother, but I am afraid that someone has replaced you in my affections." He then smiles and whispers to her. "I am thinking of asking for her hand in marriage grandmother."

Cassana digests this information and then asks. "Do your father and mother know?"

Robar nods and says. "They both agree that it could be a good match, though there is talk of her being betrothed to Beric Dondarrion. That is what worries me."

Cassana considers this for a moment and then says. "If your heart is truly set on marrying her, then I and your father can find someone else for Lord Beric to marry. But consider your options closely sweetling."

Her grandson nods and then she finds herself dancing with her son Renly. "Tell me mother when you have ever not planned something major for our family?" he asks good-naturedly.

She laughs somewhat and says. "It is my duty as Queen to have my family's interests at heart, gods know your father would not think of it if left to his own devices. And what of you my boy, who are you considering marrying?" her son looks slightly uncomfortable and so she whispers. "Renly I know you love him, but you cannot wed him, nor can you remain unwed. You must marry someone."

Her son is silent for a moment and then says. "Margaery Tyrell. She seems like a good match, and Mace Tyrell has always been desperate to wed into the royal family that gives him what he wants and allows me to continue with my own interests."

"A very good match sweetling. Perhaps it is time we began discussing these things more openly." Cassana says before the dancing ends. The feast goes on for some more time but eventually Cassana retires to her chambers where Steffon joins her shortly afterwards. As they get ready for bed, she says. "I believe I have found wives for Robar and Renly my love."

Steffon laughs somewhat at that and kisses her then and when he pulls away he says. "Good. Meanwhile I have been speaking to Tywin. You know he still harbours hopes of having Ser Jaime back as heir to the Rock, even though his son Tyrion is wed to Asha Greyjoy. I do not understand where this hope comes from."

Cassana gets into bed and sighs. "He probably thinks to use your friendship to force you into it. After all his daughter has given Robert and heir and a spare. He probably thinks that is enough for now. He wants Ser Jaime back."

"And I cannot just dismiss Ser Jaime from the Kingsguard. There is no precedent for it and I will not allow one to be set. Tywin will just have to be happy with his second as his heir. The boy is clever and was sensible enough to see the benefits of the match that was made."

"Tywin will not be happy about that my love." Cassana says. "He is not used to not getting what he wants."

Her husband snorts then and says. "Well I am the king and I will do what I wish, and he will abide by it. If he does not like it now, he can take it up with Robert when he is king."


	22. A Lady Stag

**2nd Month of 297 A.C. Storm's End**

**Princess Jeyne Swann**

Her husband was home for one of his rare visits, since her goodfather had taken the throne, Stannis had returned home perhaps twelve times in fourteen years. Of course she and the children had visited him at court many times but having him home was a completely different feeling to seeing him at court. He actually relaxed when he was at home and never seemed to be so tired or worn down. It helped she supposed that their children were all grown now, Robar at eighteen was a man grown and would soon need to be wed, Lyonel at sixteen was also a man grown and would need a betrothal set aside, Jocelyn had been wed last year and seemed to be enjoying life in the Vale with Robert Arryn, and Shireen was the only one still a child somewhat though she was growing more and more like her father by the day. Their little brood was all grown up and Jeyne often found herself wondering what life would be like once they were all gone.

As Jeyne looked at her husband though she could tell there were some things bothering him. Most of all the honour his father had asked of him. "What will you say my love? Will you accept the position?"

Her husband was silent for a long time before he finally said. "Yes, it is an honour that father has asked me to be his hand. And I will gladly accept, I merely worry about what sort of consequences there could be."

"You think something bad could come of this?" Jeyne asks puzzled.

Her husband nods and says. "Whilst it does appear as though Lord Hoster will not be returning to his post anytime soon, father did hint that this might be permanent and if Lord Hoster returns I worry over what the consequences could be. And there is the matter of Lord Tywin to consider as well."

"Lord Hoster would surely not complain about the king naming you his own son as hand. After all even if there was some lingering complaint, he would accept whatever position King Steffon gave him. As for Lord Tywin will what does he have to complain about?" Jeyne asks.

Her husband sighs and says. "Lord Hoster is a proud and prickly man, it would not do for him to think there is favouritism going on at court. And as for Lord Tywin, the man expects a great many things. His daughter was named queen despite him not doing anything during the rebellion. I would not be surprised if he thought father would name him hand based on their boyhood friendship."

Jeyne considers this for a moment and then says. "Lord Hoster might be more concerned with ensuring that his heir is ready for ruling, if he is as unwell as you say he is. As for Lord Tywin perhaps it is time he learnt to lower his expectations and get off of his high horse."

Her husband snorts. "Indeed that would be nice. But I doubt Lord Tywin will see it that way. There is still talk that he is unhappy about father refusing to allow Ser Jaime to leave the Kingsguard."

She looks at her husband then and says. "And you think Lord Tywin would cause trouble over that, an issue which is not an issue at all?"

"He did so when Aerys named Ser Jaime to the Kingsguard in the first place. Pycelle wanted to make it seem as though there were many reasons for his resignation but father has always said that Jaime becoming a member of the Kingsguard was what did it for Lord Tywin. I worry about what could happen now." Her husband replies.

"So you worry Lord Tywin will begin to act in negative ways to get something that all the laws of gods and men say he cannot have? He already has an heir in the dwarf why does he not just accept that and move on?" Jeyne asks.

Her husband looks at her and then says. "Lord Tywin is a proud man. Leaving the future of the westerlands to a dwarf and a squid is probably making him get all kinds of problems. He gets Ser Jaime back he has a true and tested heir back and someone he can groom into a commander."

"A commander?" Jeyne asks worry beginning to grow. "Why would he need a commander? The realm is at peace now and it is likely that King Steffon will live for a long time yet."

Her husband shakes his head and takes her head in his hands and says softly. "There is something very worrying going on at court. That I do not think my father has seen yet. Mother has but she does not yet have the means to prove her thoughts."

"What sort of things Stannis my love?" Jeyne asks.

Her husband sighs and kisses her once and then says. "My mother and I have been looking into certain things that Cersei has been doing. And it seems she is plotting to remove my father from the throne to put Joffrey on the throne. But the thing is we have no solid proof of it."

"Would it not be Robert who would sit the throne once your father dies? And why would she act now?" Jeyne asks.

Her husband sighs and says. "From what I have been able to gather she means to have Robert killed off before she begins making her move. A hunting accident no doubt will be the way to see Robert off, and then she will deal with father one way or another. Thankfully Gormon is not in Lannister pockets. Though whether or not Renly will be successful in marrying Margaery Tyrell is something I am not sure of. Given that Mace Tyrell the fat flower still wants his daughter as queen."

Stunned Jeyne asks. "And what has your mother been doing during all of this?"

"She has been gathering information winning allies at court to her cause. Getting Cersei's ladies in waiting to spy on her and inform her on what the woman has been doing. She is doing all she can to keep Robert safe. My brother is many things but he is not the smartest especially when it comes to women. Then there is the issue of Petyr Baelish." Her husband responds.

"What of the man?" Jeyne asks. "He seemed quite insignificant last we were at court."

Her husband looks at her a moment as though he is sizing up how much to tell her when he says. "That was two years ago my love. Since then he has become nearly indispensable to the crown. Whilst my father is not a big spender, Baelish has figured out ways to increase crown revenues and make the most of what the crown gets from taxes. And many of the men who collect the crown's finances are his own men. And though he was recommended by Elbert Arryn I do believe he is firmly a Lannister creature."

"How so my love? After all he owes his place at court to the Arryns and his continuing good fortune to your father's good feeling. Why would he side with the Lannisters?" Jeyne asks though she suspects the answer already.

Her husband confirms as much when he says. "Because the Lannisters have gold and ambition. They want more than what my father is willing to give. And Littlefinger is one such man who suits their candidates for gain."

Worry growing by the second she asks. "So you think that there might be war should the Lannisters get their way?"

Her husband nods and then says. "With any luck though it will not come to that. Now what was the thing that was so important you wished to speak to me about it right now?"

Jeyne composes herself and pushes away the worries gnawing at her from her husband's earlier words. "There has been word from Starfall my love. It would appear that the fever has taken Lady Allyria Dayne. She died early last week."

Her husband nods stoic as always. "How is Robar taking this?"

"As well as can be expected. He did have his heart set on marrying the girl after all my love. But he knows he cannot be like his uncle and pine after her. After sometime I believe he will be open to discussions around betrothals again. And after all Mace Tyrell can say what he wants, but he will not get his daughter to the throne with Rhaenys Targaryen still alive." Jeyne says.

Her husband nods. "So you are suggesting that we betroth Robar to Margaery?" he grimaces at the thought.

She takes his hands in hers and says. "I know you do not like the Tyrells my love, but think on it. If the Lannisters truly do move as you suggest they might, then perhaps it would be best if we had the second richest house in the realm behind us. That way the Lannisters would have to think twice before they made a move."

Her husband sighs. "What you say makes sense my love. But still I am not sure I trust the Tyrells. They are far too grasping and ambitious by half. And then there is Renly's whole angle."

"Indeed though perhaps Renly can be made to see sense and look to work in our own favour? After all he does worship you my love." She says. When her husband snorts she says. "It is true he modelled his whole demeanour on you and your own actions."

Her husband's expression softens then and he asks. "What of Shireen? Jocelyn seems happy and content in the Vale. But there are certain things that must be done in order to ensure that she does not fall pretty to the workings of Littlefinger's spies."

"Shireen is young yet, let her stay here for some more time. And as to Littlefinger, you do not think he would dare harm Jocelyn do you? She is wed to Robert Arryn heir to the Vale and besides his own position depends on remaining in your father's good books." Jeyne says anxious.

"That is true my love," her husband says. "But Littlefinger is a man known for doing things when others would consider the implications before acting. He is cautious that is true, but when it comes to making money he is not. We must tread carefully here."

"Do you think it might be wise to send word to Lord Elbert to warn him that something might happen?" Jeyne asks.

Her husband shakes his head and says. "No we do not want to alert Lysa to the dangers of it. She might love her husband but she is also someone who cares deeply for Baelish. She might warn him of it, we cannot risk him doing something without our prior knowledge so we can prepare for it. Sending word to Jocelyn and asking her to be on her guard makes more sense."

She nods. "Well if you thinks that makes the most sense. Then I am more than happy to agree to it. But what will you do about the offer?"

Her husband considers this for a long moment before finally answering. "I will accept. Father is smart but sometimes when it comes to Robert and his family he is blind to their faults. I must do this to protect him and ensure that there is no war."

"And the betrothals?" she asks.

"Tell Cressen to send a raven to Highgarden for Robar, and send one to Dorne for Shireen. I shall speak to Renly and convince him to put in a good word for Robar, and I shall speak to Robar about it all. It is time we began playing a more active role in this all." Her husband replies.

"It will be done my love. Be safe in King's Landing." She says.

"Always." Her husband replies.


	23. A Lioness in Disguise

**Ninth Month of 297 A.C. Casterly Rock**

**Princess Cersei Baratheon nee Lannister**

For fifteen years she had been wed to Robert Baratheon, a man every maiden had dreamt of wedding after the rebellion, and she had come to realise one thing about she and her husband. They shared the same sort of shattered dream for someone now long since dead, and it was that shattered dream that had ruined their relationship. They could have been something strong and powerful like Stannis and his brood mare, but instead they were bickering and often at one another's throats. The ghosts of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen hung over them. It seemed the only difference was that she cared for her children, they were her shining lights, Joffrey a dream prince, a true lion, Myrcella a golden lioness and Tommem, Tommem was the only disappointment in her children but he would never come to anything so it was fine.

Her father of course had many plans for her children and as such that was why she and Jaime were meeting with him in the rock whilst her husband and her two youngest children remained in their rooms and Joffrey visited Lannisport. "Robert is fading away with every passing day father," Cersei began. "The poison you suggested is doing the trick soon enough he will be dead and Joff shall be the old man's heir."

Her father nodded and said. "And what of King Steffon what does he do during the day?"

This question was directed to Jaime who as a member of the Kingsguard would sometimes observe the king when she and Robert came to court. "Well according to Ser Richard the man is very diligent and lively. Nothing seems to be slowing him down, and his wife is always alert looking for one thing or another."

Her father snorts then. "Cassana was always the more deadly of the two. Steffon relies on her far too much. Perhaps the way to the throne is to remove her from the game and then to work on Steffon and Robert."

"How do you mean father?" Cersei asks.

"Steffon and his wife love one another very much, even a blind man could see it. Remove his wife and Steffon will be so lost in grief he will be prey to easy eyes and quick minds. That is when we strike. Did you not say his son Stannis has been making connections?" Her father says.

Cersei nods and says. "One of my ladies in waiting has told me that Stannis and Cassana are beginning to make enquiries about me and my movements. And as such I have done as you suggested and laid a false trail for them to follow. But still Stannis persists, there is something about him that is most worrying. And the fact that he has the Vale is most worrying."

"He has nothing. One word to Littlefinger and Lysa Arryn will tell her husband to side with us when the time comes. The man is on her strings and she is on Littlefinger's purse strings. I knew there were things to come from the man." Her father responds.

Cersei nods then and asks. "And what of the workings in the citadel? Has there been much progress on that father?"

Her father is silent a moment and then says. "Maester Benedon has assured me that sooner or later the citadel will work round to the charges against Grand Maester Gormon, alternatively the man could be bought if we look to the Tyrells."

"How so? After all we do not have anyone to offer them. After all Joffrey is betrothed to the Targaryen girl and Myrcella is betrothed to Robb Stark." Cersei says.

Her father looks at her as if she is a simpleton and she feels her anger rise. "Betrothals can be broken Cersei. The Starks are not needed for this plan, Eddard Stark will support his friend's son ascending the throne even if Stannis rebels he will get nothing. Marrying Myrcella to Willas Tyrell is a smart move. Alternatively Rhaenys Targaryen could very well suffer an accident."

Jaime perks up then and asks. "How would that happen father? After all she is watched like a hawk and with her uncle being present in King's Landing now, there is much less chance of such a thing happening. Besides I thought you wished for her to live, so as to ensure that the old Targaryen loyalists would back Joffrey?"

She sighs at her brother's naivety and her father says. "There is much you have to learn yet Jaime. Rhaenys Targaryen is expendable, Littlefinger has already bought much of the former Targaryen loyalists' lords' loyalties through means that I have given him. They will support us no matter what. Rhaenys Targaryen no longer features into my plans. Having the Tyrells however, could be a very good thing."

Intrigued Cersei asks. "How do you suggest we go about that father? Myrcella is young still I do not want for her to leave home too soon. Joffrey though is there, and we all know Mace Tyrell wants his daughter as the future queen, though she being betrothed to Robar could be a problem."

Her father merely looks at her before saying. "Mace Tyrell's desire to see his daughter as the future queen shall win out over any charm Robar Baratheon has. See to it that she becomes one of your ladies in waiting and work on the suggestion that she might well become Joffrey's betrothed. I shall speak with Mace and have him speak with his uncle about Rhaenys. The girl is said to share some of her mother's frailties, it is time we worked on them."

Cersei nods and then asks. "And what of the other issue? Of the queen? She is not just going to let us lie in peace. I do believe she is catching onto some of the real issues that are there in her court, and she is acting on them."

Her father of course says. "Now that is where it would be useful if I were hand, for I could play on Steffon's feelings of friendship. But with his wife dominating most of the court, I do not think such a thing would be possible. You will need to spend more time at court and less time at Dragonstone now. Use the fact that Joffrey is there as your excuse and work to charm the ladies of the court to your side. You will need them and their husbands when the time comes."

Cersei nods and then asks. "What of Jaime? Will he remain in the Kingsguard or will he finally return as your heir?" she hopes the answer is that he remains in white, without him by her side she thinks she will go mad.

Jaime speaks then. "I will not leave the Kingsguard. We are sworn for life, and even if we weren't I will not break another vow. I have already broken too many in my life."

Their father looks at him and says. "You will do your duty to this family Jaime. Vows to someone other than family are meaningless. For at the end of the day it is family that one can only truly rely on. But those plans are still in the works."

"What do you mean by that father?" Jaime asks, clearly looking uncomfortable.

Their father says. "Plans are being set in motion at court to make your way to coming back to your rightful place as my heir. They will take some time but eventually they should come to fruition. I shall not have Tyrion and his whore rule after me. But now there is another matter we must discuss. Stannis Baratheon and his wife."

At this Cersei takes up the tale. "Yes, well my informants at court have told me that it is Jeyne Swann who is the main planner behind their recent set of betrothals and marriages. She is the brains of the operations. And it seems she was the one who encouraged her husband to accept the handship. Remove her from the scene and Stannis will be like a ship without an anchor."

"An interesting take. What sort of power does she have at court?" father asks.

"She has the Queen's ear. And many of the retainers at court are people she and the Queen have looked over and discussed together. Many of her ladies in waiting are from powerful houses in the Stormlands and Dorne. And she is very close to Elia Martell and as such this has fostered good relations with Dorne." Cersei says.

Father takes this in good stride and then says. "I suppose that there could be another angle we could play here. She clearly is ambitious and desires more for her children. Her husband seems to be more dutiful than ambitious. We could use that to our advantage."

"How do you suggest we do that father?" Cersei asks. "After all it is not like myself and Lady Jeyne are friends or even allies in anything to do with the court."

"It does not matter if you are friends or not Cersei, friends are meaningless in the game you should know that by now. You do not need allies, you have something she wants and that is power to get your blood on the throne. A marriage alliance between Joffrey and her daughter Shireen would see that done and would tie the two bloodlines together, preventing whatever plot she has up her sleeves." Father says.

"Stannis would never agree to it, he despises me and Robert. I am surprised he has not acted sooner." She replies.

"Then remove Stannis from the equation through whatever means necessary. Speak with Grand Maester Gormon and see it done Cersei. If you want to prevent a threat from becoming one, you must act quickly to neutralize it otherwise it will begin to grow and fester and then where will that leave you?" her father says.

Cersei nods and their meeting comes to an end, as she and Jaime walk towards her rooms she says. "You must be careful with your words Jaime. You nearly gave the game away."

Her brother stops then and says. "I do not wish to become heir to the Rock. I am a knight of the Kingsguard, and besides it is Tyrion's birth right. He already has a child with Asha, I do not see why father is so opposed to it."

"Do you truly not see what sort of problems that could cause for the West and for our house? The Ironborn have been hounding our shores for generations, the product of such a union would spit in the face of those who gave their lives defending the west. And besides Tyrion would never be able to command the same respect as you." She replies.

"Why because he is a dwarf? Both you and father are blinded by that and whatever misguided believes you have in his part in mother's death, to see that he is a clever man who has enough smarts and charm to make up for whatever he lacks physically." Jaime responds.

Cersei sighs then. "Tyrion is also a lusty little man, with a conniving mind. I cannot blame father for wanting you back as his heir. But that does not mean I share his views. I would not have you leave me."

"Then why do you not speak up for me whenever father brings his ideas to the table?" Jaime says his voice sounding hurt. "I do not understand Cersei, is your desire for power so much greater than the love you profess to feel for me?"

Her eyes soften then at his hurt voice and she says. "I have a role to play as do you Jaime. We cannot yet profess our love for one another. When Joffrey rules then we can. But not before. And if you still doubt me, then come to my chambers tonight and I will show you just how much I love you."

They go their separate ways then, but when Jaime enters her chambers later that night and they make love, she knows she still holds him in her palm. And she knows he will die for her if needs be. Her father is not the only one who knows how to play on the bonds of family.


	24. Yellow Stag

**2nd Month of 298 A.C. King's Landing**

**Prince Robar Baratheon**

He knew it was foolish to continue to dream about Allyria, after all he had seen what such things had brought his uncle Robert, and yet there were still days where he would catch himself remembering the sound of her laughter, or the sound of her voice, and he would feel a sadness descend upon him that would not go for hours after. He missed her and he cursed the gods that she had been taken, and yet he was making progress finally he was making progress. That his mother and father were talking to various houses with eligible daughters on his behalf was something he was grateful for, for it had meant he was now speaking with ladies such as Margaery Tyrell and even Arianne Martell. Margaery was sharp and quick witted, a pleasure to be around during the day, though Robar could see through her flirtations for the childish thing they were. Arianne though was another matte, strong willed and beautiful she knew how to use such things to her advantage and the few kisses they had shared had led to anything but chaste activity.

Just now though he could not afford to be seen as complacent or lost in his thoughts. Not when his mother and father had finally deemed him old enough to attend one of their famous meetings with his grandmother. There was a tense silence in the room before grandmother spoke. "Steffon is ailing, that much is true. How bad his illness is and how detrimental it will be to his health is something that only time will tell."

"Has there been any word on whether the Lannisters were responsible for father's sudden turn for the worst? Or have those who would normally come forward suddenly turned quiet?" father asks.

Grandmother smiles sadly and says. "It would appear that our worst fears have come true Stannis. The Lannisters have been working hard to win over those who would normally be ours. But with your father now bedridden it appears lords of the court have instructed their wives to abandon me and move on toward the lion."

His father snorts and says. "I suppose now we shall see their true colours? I never did like most of those fools who came to court anyway."

"Indeed it is true to say that those we once thought were loyal are now turning when they should be remaining loyal. It is a sad state of affairs but alas, it is how life is here in King's Landing. None of us here are fools to expect otherwise and now is the time to begin utilising our alliances." Grandmother says.

Mother speaks then. "Jocelyn has sent word that Littlefinger has been sending ravens to Lady Lysa, urging her to consider neutrality in the face some expected trouble or the other. It seems Lord Elbert is actually considering remaining within his mountains rather than heading out."

Grandmother sighs then and says. "And with this betrothal between Robb Stark and Myrcella, no doubt Cersei hopes to have the Starks onside and out of the way when the truth comes to light. It is a shame that Ned Stark cannot see past his friendship with Robert for what the children truly represent."

Robar speaks then. "And what is that grandmother? It is all well and good complaining but Eddard Stark has not come south since grandfather's name day tourney and most likely will only come south to swear fealty to Uncle Robert. How else is he supposed to know of what occurs here when his own friend does not?"

Father speaks then. "Hold yourself still Robar, for what we are about to discuss must not leave this room. Not yet at least, for there are some who would kill us all if we knew this information." Robar nods and then his father continues. "Proof has been building up for some time that Robert's children are not actually his own children."

Silence as Robar looks at his mother and grandmother, neither seem stunned by this and so he asks. "What proof of this is there father?"

His father was silent for a long time after that and then finally said. "Whilst it is not much to go by, the fact that none of Joffrey, Myrcella or Tommem look even the slightest bit like Robert is something that I have found quite odd. And whilst it is true that both Stark and Arryn children look somewhat like their mothers, there is a bit of their fathers in them to make sure that none question their paternity as well as the fact that their mothers are true and honest. Cersei on the other hand has and always will be a snake."

Robar considers this for a moment and with his head still reeling from his father's accusation asks. "Is there anything more to substantiate this claim father? For as it seems just now that is all that is."

Grandmother speaks then. "Oh there is more than enough proof Robar. After all some of Cersei's own ladies in waiting are women whom I have personally selected for her. And they have reported to me that she often has visits from a cloaked man whom of course is not her husband. And that Robert has not shared her bed since before Joffrey was born."

Shocked at this revelation Robar begins thinking through all the times he has interacted with his cousin and he says. "But then if not Robert, who could be their father? And why would Cersei risk death for such a thing?"

Mother speaks then. "It is no secret that neither Cersei nor Robert truly like one another let alone care for each other. It would not be a stretch to say that she made a fool of Robert in this matter to get back at him for not being Rhaegar Targaryen. As to whom the father could be there are several candidates."

Father speaks then. "Indeed there are. Most of them are of course Lannisters due to the nature of the children's appearance and Joffrey's character there is only so many of them whom they could be. Ser Daven is one, but the man is more an extrovert than an idiot, then there are various other Lannister cousins whose names escape me now. And finally there is one other man, the Kingslayer."

"That cannot be the case!" Robar protests. "Brother laying with sister is a crime in the eyes of gods and men. They are not Targaryens to what reason would they do such a foul thing?"

"Jaime Lannister has so often been his sister's catspaw it was he who saw to it that Robert and Cersei remained on Dragonstone after the fire of the Driftmark. And it was he who came to Steffon begging to remain on the Kingsguard at the end of the rebellion. The man is luring himself into a trap and it is time that we found sufficient proof to snap him into it." Grandmother says.

Still reeling from the revelations that his family have just laid at his feet he asks. "But then does that not mean that you are Robert's heir father? Surely then we must make a move and act fast before those who would see you fall act? But at the same time does this not make it awfully convenient for you as well?"

His father nods and says. "Indeed it does son. Which is why more proof needs to be found and had. And why certain marriages must be made now before the Lannisters have time to act."

Robar looks at his father and then to his grandmother and asks. "Do you mean my marriage to Margaery? Why is that of so much import?"

"Because it means that when the time comes for the coup, that Mace Tyrell and his bannermen will be behind your father one hundred percent. Otherwise the Lannisters will work to remove Rhaenys from the court and from life and see Joffrey wed to Margaery. That is not something we can allow." Grandmother says.

Their meeting comes to an end when Ser Richard Lonmouth of the Kingsguard arrives to say that the king wishes to speak with them all. Robar gets up and walks towards his grandfather's chambers, and braces himself for the sight that greets him. His grandfather has become very weak and frail, no doubt due to whatever poison was put into his system. He can barely speak but he manages to say a fair few things about this and that and the other, relating to various things of court and of his childhood. Robar and his mother and father and grandmother nod and speak back in the right places, Robert and Cersei enter later and speak with grandfather. Robar stands there for a long time lost in his own thoughts.

He is drinking with his brother Lyonel when Ser Richard again comes to find him to bring him to his grandfather's bed once more. There he says his final goodbyes to his grandfather. King Steffon Baratheon the Old Stag dies at the age of fifty two, a smile in his eyes and a laugh on his lips. He is burned in a pyre as per his wishes and sent to Storm's End to be interred with his mother and father. The high septon speaks on various things done during his grandfather's life and Robar finds that he cannot truly concentrate on all that is being said his thoughts so torn between the news he had learnt three days before, and other things.

His uncle's coronation takes place in the Great Sept of Baelor with a new antlered crown a clear distance placed between their Targaryen roots and the dynasty founded by grandfather. Uncle Robert looks happy and jovial at the feast to celebrate, drinking and dancing and speaking with Lord Eddard, but Robar has his eyes on his aunt, the new Queen seems oddly distracted and seems to be looking at Ser Jaime a lot, the secret glances of someone doing something they should not be doing. He looks at his own betrothed Margaery and when he leaves to catch some air, she does as well. "Is all well my prince?" she asks.

Robar takes a deep breath before responding. "I am not sure my lady. There are things I have learnt over the past few days that I wish I could unlearn and as such I do not know whether it is true to feel this way or not."

His betrothed looks at him in a way that makes him think she is calculating something. "I am not sure I understand what you are saying my prince. But if there is any way in which I can help relieve the tension you are feeling then please do let me know."

He looks at her a moment and then asks. "Your aunt Janna is a lady in waiting to Queen Cersei is she not?"

His betrothed looks at him in surprise and then says. "She is my prince, why ever do you ask?"

He looks at her then and considers how much he truly wishes to say on the matter. "I have a favour to ask of her. But it cannot be known that I asked it of her, for if it comes to light I did , we could all be in trouble."

"And what is it you would need to ask of her my prince? For I could ask it for you and it would be no trouble whatsoever." His betrothed says.

"I need her to report the comings and goings of the Queen to someone. Someone trustworthy in my employ. For there is something most strange going on with the Queen and I need to figure out what it is before I raise the issue." Robar says.

"Male comings and goings?" his betrothed asks.

Robar looks somewhat surprised but then says. "Aye that is the one. Now can you do that for me Margaery?"

"Indeed I could my prince." Margaery says, and then Robar gives into the feeling he has had all night and he kisses her square on the mouth and his hands find their way to her hips and he begins to lose himself in her.


	25. A Dornish Dragon

**Sixth Month of 298 A.C. The Water Gardens**

**Princess Rhaenys Targaryen**

Life in King's Landing had been good to her, Rhaenys had barely any memories of her father or her grandfather, and as such all she knew of what her father and grandfather had done she had learnt in her lessons first with Grand Maester Pycelle and then with Maester Gormon and Marwyn. She had been privileged to have had the life she had now, and she knew she owed it to old King Steffon and to Queen Dowager Cassana, who had treated her like she was family- she was she supposed-. Of course whilst she respected both of the elder Baratheons, her view on the rest of the new royal family was somewhat divided. Having grown up with Robar and Lyonel for company she respected them a lot and had even practiced at kissing once or twice with Robar, she had feelings for him but knew nothing would ever come of it. As to the prince she was betrothed to, Joffrey was a little strange and a bit of a shit, cruel and vicious just like his mother and not at all like his father. It was strange for so long she had not thought of her betrothed but now she was here in the Water Gardens away from King's Landing she found herself dreading her wedding more and more.

"You should not look so tense sweetling. We are away from court and I am doing fine." Her mother Princess Elia says. Smiling.

"I cannot but worry mother. That the journey was no so arduous is fine, but that the queen had the nerve to suggest you stay here afterwards is too much for me. She is definitely plotting something." Rhaenys replied.

"And there can be a case made for worrying too much about that fact. Cersei Lannister is a woman who schemes and plots, but rarely does things that come to fruition. If that were the case I would have died long ago." Mother says.

Rhaenys takes her mother's hand then and says. "There would have been more war then, for I know uncle Doran would not have stood for that. Besides, I would have thought some things would have been clear after all this time."

"There are certain things in a person's nature that never change sweetling. When King Steffon lived we were both safe. But now that he is gone and buried, Cassana's power is less of what it was. And Cersei is not her, nor is Robert his father. There will be things said and done during this man's reign that will make our position interesting." Mother responds.

"How do you mean mother?" Rhaenys asks.

"I mean that Cersei Lannister and her husband are two completely different people. And their son is something completely different as well. You know Joffrey better than I do, but would you not agree that there is something completely wrong about him?" mother asks.

"Yes, mother I do agree. There is some innate cruelty towards him that it seems neither his mother nor father are willing to acknowledge." She says. "It is almost as if his blood is tainted by the same thing that makes some consider me more than a human. It is quite worrying."

"Aye, would that you were not betrothed to him. But alas it does seem that for our plans to work we must have him on the throne or at least have him consummate the marriage. Otherwise the Lannisters will see no reason for you be there." Mother says.

Rhaenys nods and says. "Indeed it does appear that way. But the question is why do they keep postponing the wedding? I have been three years now since I flowered, and Joffrey is no longer a child. He is growing into a man, admittedly one who looks much like Ser Jaime rather than his own father but still."

Mother smiles sadly and says. "It does seem that way and with Eddard Stark as hand of the king, the guarantees of the betrothal standing do not seem high. It is like that Robert might in his will to tie their two houses together will make the betrothal between Joffrey and Stark's Sansa."

"That would be a fool's errand. And Eddard Stark is anything but a fool. Naïve yes, but when he holds the cards to the kingdom in his castle that is when we must consider our options." Uncle Doran says from the doorway.

"There has been news from the north then?" Rhaenys asks.

"Indeed there has. It seems you were right niece. There is indeed a dragon in the north. As to whether he knows it or not is another matter." Uncle Doran says.

Rhaenys stands then and says "Then we must make our move now and soon. We cannot allow Stark's honour to get in the way of rights and justice. Uncle, I am begging you we must do this now!"

Uncle Doran though he remains expressionless and then says. "And bring down the wrath of Robert Baratheon? I think not. Whilst I can understand your desire to see your brother brought down and ruling, we cannot risk anything yet. The game of thrones continues under the Baratheons and it must remain that way for now."

"And what if Stark allows him to do something foolish? That he has denied him his birth right is something I have already had to stomach I cannot stomach another foolish thing by that man." Rhaenys says

"It shall not happen do not worry. Our sources are confident Stark means to prevent the child from going further north. There will be time for us to make our play. For now though it is best if we remain in the shadows and watch and wait." Doran replies.

"And how long must we wait then? I have waited since I was old enough to understand and now you are telling me to wait longer." Rhaenys complains.

Her uncle takes her hand then and says. "I know you are growing impatient Rhaenys. But you must learn patience, for when the time is right we shall have justice for the wrongs that were done to us. Until then we must wait and bide our time. In the shadows as we always have."

Her uncle wheels himself away then and Rhaenys and her mother are left alone. Her mother speaks then. "I am still not sure whether or not I agree with your plot sweetling. If anything it should be you sitting the throne, not some afterthought that your father had."

Rhaenys sighs. "He is still a Targaryen mother, and he is my brother. No matter what else he might be, or what anyone else thinks he might be. He is a Targaryen, and the fact that Eddard Stark has stolen his birth right from him is something I do not and cannot agree with. It will be done and it will be done properly."

"Then I will support you sweetling. But know that some will not believe the things you wish to say, let alone the boy. He will not wish to believe aught of this, if what Oberyn's reports say is true. Are you sure you wish to shatter his life for this?" mother asks.

"I know mother and I thank you for it." Rhaenys says. "As to whether or not he will accept it. If he is the type of man our spies say he is, then he will have no choice but to. His honour will not accept anything less."

"And if this means Robar must die?" mother asks and Rhaenys freezes somewhat.

"Then so be it. House Targaryen made these seven kingdoms. I will ensure that we do not make the same mistakes as our ancestors did. But these Baratheons will do nothing but destroy us." Rhaenys says her voice full of conviction.

Her mother leaves and Rhaenys is left to her thoughts. Brewing and stewing over possible scenarios and the like. She hopes Robar does not die, she wants her brother on the throne, but she does not want her love to die. These thoughts continue to plague her as Margaery comes to her rooms that night, as they lie in bed, the sheets tangled around them, her lover asks. "What is the matter princess? I have never seen you so distraught before."

Rhaenys sighs and runs a hand across her lover's cheek. "I think I might be teetering between love and despair Marge. I do not know which way to turn and I never know if I am doing the right thing anymore."

Her lover looks at her then and sighs. "You're worried about Robar again aren't you? I keep telling you Rhae, he shall be fine. He knows what he is doing, and that he does not suspect a thing is what is keeping him alive in King's Landing. Though there is something you should know."

Her friend's words reassure her somewhat, and then she asks. "Oh? And what is that?"

"He asked me some moons ago to ask my aunt Janna to spy on the Queen. As such some of what I have found I have related to him, other things I have kept to myself for the purpose of this trip. It is time you learn the truth of Cersei Lannister." Marge says.

"What do you mean the truth Marge? What has your aunt seen?" Rhaenys asks.

"Men have been visiting the Queen's chambers whilst the king has been out on business. And the rumours we have all heard about the king and queen seem to be true. Not once has the king come to claim his marital rights since they have been in king's landing. Instead it seems that one particular man has come to claim those rights most frequently." Marge says.

Rhaenys is shocked by this and asks. "Who Marge? Who is it?"

Her friend gives a cat like smile when she says. "Ser Jaime Lannister. The Kingslayer. And my aunt has found enough proof to suggest that he is in fact Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommem's father."

Shock and horror combine in Rhaenys at this revelation, and then slowly the information begins to digest and make sense. "Who else knows about this?"

Margaery looks at her then and says. "I do believe Robar and his family know or at least suspect. Some of what I have said to you I have said to Robar as well. But there is more."

Rhaenys looks at her friend then and asks. "What more is there?"

"I think we might have company." Her friend says.

At that Rhaenys hears the rustling of curtains and the rustling of something else as well. And then a voice. "A dragon and a rose in bed together? Who would have thought it? After all it's not like you are both playing for opposing sides."

"Who goes there?" Rhaenys asks putting Margaery behind her as quietly as she can.

A figure steps out of the shadow then, a smirk on his face, his silver hair glinting in the moonlight a dagger drawn. "Why I do believe you know me princess. I am the night, and I have come to claim mine prize."

"This is madness Ser. You cannot expect to get away with this. And how you got into these rooms in the first place is something else altogether." Rhaenys says.

"I think you'll find that your cousin was a lot more willing to do my bidding after I fucked her. After all is that not what Arianne is? A slut who knows no shame. Now then will you come with me or will I have to kill you both?" Dayne asks.

Rhaenys gets out of bed then and says. "I will go leave Margaery out of this."

The man smiles then and says. "I am afraid that cannot be. You both must come or both must die." He edges closer, Rhaenys grabs the dagger by her bed and swings wildly, Dayne grunts as he dodges it and then somehow Rhaenys is pinned against the bed, blood trickling from her face. "You should not have done that Princess now I am going to have to kill you." Rhaenys braces for a blow, instead she hears a groan and then sees Dayne limping away clutching his ear. "This is not over Princess, I will have my due." When Rhaenys looks again he is gone.


	26. A Wolf In King's Landing

**Ninth Month of 298 A.C. King's Landing**

**Lord Eddard Stark**

He had been lord of Winterfell for seventeen years now, and not a day went by where he did not wonder if he was suited to the role, and if he was truly worthy of it. The guilt he had felt at taking Brandon's place and of taking Brandon's role in everything had subsided somewhat but would often come back to haunt him. That his family was safe and secure was something he was relieved for, he and Catelyn had gotten over a few early bumps in their marriage and were now very much in love with one another, his wife was a force of nature and was a very smart and cunning lady. As to his children, Robb was everything a man could want for in an heir, strong, tall, smart and honourable he would make a fine Lord of Winterfell though Ned always prayed that he would not come to that position for some time yet. Sansa was the perfect lady, polite and courteous already she was winning hearts and people over at court and he had received many an offer for her hand. Arya was wild and free spirited like Lyanna had been something the people of Winterfell often commented on, that would bring her to trouble soon Ned feared, already she had made an enemy out of the prince. Bran a little climber in Winterfell still learning his way around things, and Rickon fierce little Rickon, whom Ned swore was Brandon brought back to life. And then there was Jon, his son, but not his son, his bastard but not his bastard. Best not to dwell on Jon.

The meeting of the small council was always somewhat of a tedious business and Ned often found himself out of depth in the midst of the games. "What issues do we have to discuss today my lords?" he asked, as he did every time they met. The king's chair was once again vacant.

"Well my lord hand there is the issue of Prince Joffrey and Princess Rhaenys wedding that must needs be discussed. How many courses and how many guests, and of course the cost of all of this." Littlefinger said, Ned thoroughly misliked the man.

"Is this truly a royal matter?" Ned asked somewhat tiredly. "For did Lord Tywin not agree to pay for his grandson's wedding as befit his rank and the request made by the King?"

"Indeed he did my lord hand. But Lord Tywin is a fickle man and will always expect repayment sooner or later. That the crown has never borrowed from him before is something that is new and unexpected and as such must be discussed so suitable mechanisms can be put in place." Littlefinger responds.

"And what sort of mechanisms are you speaking of Lord Baelish? I do not like this round about talk. You all know that. So if you are insinuating something, do not insinuate and instead speak clearly." Ned says his temper beginning to fray somewhat.

The master of coin holds up his hand and says. "Apologies my lord hand. I did not mean to aggravate you. I merely mean that I have put in certain fail safes should Lord Tywin begin looking towards extracting more from the crown than he is due. After all the last time King Aerys borrowed from the Rock, the king ended up paying of that debt for some time."

"And we all know how that ended up," Ned Says. "Very well then. Now what is the layout for this wedding?"

Littlefinger looks at the notes before him. "It seems there are to be seventy seven courses for it, approved by the Queen and of course the whole court will be attending as well as various dignitaries from across the realm and some from Essos. So in total the cost should be somewhere around 400 gold dragons."

"400 Gold Dragons?" Ned asks. "You are sure of this?" when the man nods Ned sighs and says. "And how much is in the royal coffers?"

"Some 600 gold dragons. The age of peace has left us with sweltering coffers. Though if King Robert were made aware of that like as it were, it would be gone by the time his son came to the throne." Littlefinger says.

There is some laughing and then Ned speaks. "Very well then. I suppose that that matter is settled, set up the bonds and the affairs for the repayment and we shall move on. Now what is the next matter of importance?"

Prince Renly Baratheon the master of laws speaks then. "There is the matter of the Iron Islands my lord hand. With Theon Greyjoy having come of age, it is now time to begin discussing what should be the appropriate cause of action."

"How do you mean? The lad is a good man and will rule well I believe. I have done all I can to ensure that relations between him and the future lords of Westeros will be better than they have been in previous generations." Ned responds.

"And whilst no one would question your work or your methods my lord hand, there is the issue that at his heart he is still Ironborn. And whilst Lord Rodrik Harlaw might have done some to reform the Ironborn, there are those who still wish for raiding and pillaging. And Theon Greyjoy might very well feel as though he owes it to them to prove he is Ironborn enough to allow such things." Renly responds.

"So you believe there might be some sort of threat towards the peace that King Steffon built up? Lord Varys is there any justification for these fears?" Ned asks.

The master of whispers is silent for a long space of time and then eventually says. "My little birds have been reporting of disturbances occurring in Old Wyk where the drowned priests have begun stirring the masses up once more. It seems as though they are all waiting for the return of Theon Greyjoy and the old way. They are beginning to plot to remove the Reader from his hall and begin the old way once Greyjoy lands on Pyke."

"So you believe that there will be another rebellion once Theon leaves Winterfell and returns to Pyke?" Ned asks.

"No my lord hand. I believe there will be someone sent to kill Theon and then the Iron Islands will rebel in outrage of this crime and they will accuse you of it. And meanwhile they will use their contacts with the pirates to raid along our shores and see to it that there is chaos." Varys says.

Ned sighs and says. "Very well then. Keep an eye on the Iron Islands and perhaps someone should begin making discreet enquiries to the Reader as to what he has actually been doing for the past nine years. Though perhaps it would be better to leave him out of it. Now what more is there to discuss?"

Prince Stannis Baratheon reappointed master of ships speaks then. "There is the matter of the Stepstones my lord hand. It would appear Lys, Myr and Tyrosh have begun reapportioning their fair share of the island. Taking tolls on trading vessels passing through, and extolling the same sort of things that their predecessors were brought down for after the dance of dragons."

Ned sighs once more and asks. "And do you believe this could be cause for concern my prince?"

The man nods and says. "Once they begin seeing that no one is stepping out to oppose them, they will begin growing more and more ambitious and the tolls and prices will grow higher and higher. Until trade is such that it cannot move or even break free from it. Soon enough it will be like how things were until Daemon Targaryen crowned himself King of the NARROW Sea. There will be bandits and pirates and others will become more common. We must act now before it reaches that stage."

Ned considers this for a moment and says. "How long would it take for the royal fleet to clear out the mess in the Stepstones? After all what Myr, Lys and Tyrosh are doing is in clear violation of the treaties signed after the war of the ninepenny kings."

"It would take perhaps a year at most. There are more diplomatic ways of doing it though my lord hand. A reminder of the wrath of Westeros would do a world of good." The prince says.

Ned nods and says. "I shall speak to their ambassadors tomorrow. Now if there is nothing else, this meeting is dismissed." The meeting ends and Ned returns to his room in the tower of the hand, where he looks through various things such as the book that Grand Maester Gormon had given him some time ago per Stannis's suggestion. A knock at the door and Prince Stannis walks in. "My prince, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I see you have been reading the book I spoke of. Has it given you anymore insight into what I suggested to you?" Stannis asks.

Ned looks at the man and for a moment wants to ask if he is joking, and then he thinks of all that he has seen and heard of the Prince Joffrey and of the Queen and her brother and then he says. "Indeed it has my prince. And I do believe you are right. We must bring this before Robert, and we must do it now."

The Prince looks at him for a long moment and then says. "Aye but we cannot do it now, we must do it soon though. Robert will never believe it of me, if I bring it before him, and the queen can never know that it was us who revealed it to him."

"Then how do we do so? There is no honour is telling tale my prince. If we are to go to Robert about this, we must give Cersei the chance to explain herself." Ned says.

He expects Stannis to nod and agree at this but the man merely looks at him as if he has grown a second head. "We are about to reveal to the whole court that Cersei Lannister has committed treason and that the king's heirs are illegitimate, and you wish to go and tell her about it? Have you truly lost all sense Stark? This is not the north where honour is shoved up your balls, this is King's Landing and the game is what keeps people alive here."

"There is no honour in deceit Stannis. And besides Robert will be more like to not kill his children if he listens to what the woman has to say. It is a deplorable act I know but she still deserves the chance to explain herself." Ned says.

"Honour has no place when it comes to deciding who lives and who dies. Cersei Lannister and her brother have committed a most grievous sin, and as such they should be punished for it. Their children are abominations who must also be removed as soon as possible. That is the only way to achieve justice in this place Lord Eddard. Tywin Lannister will move quickly once he hears of these accusations and once Cersei is made aware of them, if you do as you plan on doing, she will have Robert killed and both of us thrown in the black cells. And then your children and mine will be at risk." The prince says.

Ned considers and whilst he knows Stannis is right some part of him refuses to bend on this. "Still Cersei Lannister deserves a chance to explain herself. Once she is brought before the crown and court, she has no choice but to be honest. She cannot deny it with the proof we have gotten, nor can she deny it once the vows of the faith are upon her. Her father can protest all he wants, sooner or later it will have to be done."

The Prince looks at him and then says. "Your honour will be the death of you Stark."


	27. Claws are Out

**12th Month of 298 A.C. King's Landing**

**Queen Cersei Lannister**

She had been Queen for ten months now, after hungering for the position most of her life, she had been queen for ten months and now because of some stupid argument it was about to come to an end. She supposed she should be feeling something more, but really Robert had gone too far and now he was going to pay for it with his life, she would have more power as Joffrey's regent than she had ever known as queen. As for the fact that her son was wed to that Dornish slut, well if Dayne had done his job properly that would not have been a problem she supposed an accident would need to be arranged for the girl after she had had a child perhaps. Regardless she was in no doubt as to why Eddard Stark wished to see her, she knew he had been poking round.

Meeting in the godswood though was a funny thing, Stark was a strange man, it was as if he was about to pronounce judgement on her already though she knew the man would want to drag things out in front of the court. She saw him standing beside the heart tree looking grim and solemn and smiled slightly. "You wished to see my Lord Eddard?" she asks innocently.

Stark straightens then and says. "I have asked you here as a parent myself and someone who does not wish to see innocent blood spilt."

"Whatever are you meaning Lord Eddard? As far as I know no innocent blood is going to be spilt. My husband will reign for a long time as king and then when his time comes, Joffrey shall sit the throne." Cersei says.

Stark's mouth tightens and the words are curt when he says. "Joffrey will never sit the throne. Not so long as I live."

"And why is that my lord? What wrong has my son ever done to you, to warrant such a vehement denial of what is his by right of blood." Cersei asks.

"He is not the legitimate heir to the throne. Nor are your other two children Tommem and Myrcella. They are your bastards by the Kingslayer. They can never inherit." Stark says.

Cersei knows Stark wants her to deny it, can see it in her eyes but she merely nods and says. "And? The Targaryens wed brother to sister for generations. Why can we not do the same? Joffrey will be a far better king than Robert or his grandfather ever where."

Stark looks stunned and he asks. "Why? Was Robert so mean to you that he deserved this? You have caused more problems by your actions than solving anything."

Cersei laughs. "Mean? I wanted to love Robert, he was every maiden's fantasy after the rebellion, but the night of our wedding he came to our bed reeking of wine, drunk out of his mind, and called out your sister's name instead of mine when he came. My heart hardened towards him then. And besides, Jaime is more of a man than your husk of a friend. Who are you to judge me for my actions? You, the honourable Ned Stark who betrayed his wife to sire a bastard on some whore in the war. Who are you to judge me?"

"You have condemned yourself and your children Cersei. There is still hope for them, confess your sins before the court and the High Septon and perhaps they can be spared." Stark says.

"And what of Robert? What of your friend who would more than willingly allow Rhaenys Targaryen suffer for her father's crimes had it not been for his father? What will he do for my children?" Cersei asks.

Stark looks clearly uncomfortable at this and then says. "Then gather your things and leave. For when Robert returns from his hunt I shall go and tell him your crime. And I do not think even his feelings for you will spare you the wrath he feels for you. Stannis is the true heir now, and as such is making moves."

Cersei laughs then and asks. "And what of your own daughters Stark? One looks like Catelyn Tully and the other like your whore of a sister. Who is going to believe you when that is the case? You, yourself could be made a cuckhold. Unless you have something solid with which to level against me I suggest you shut up and head back north and I will forget this."

Most would have bowed and left not Eddard Stark though he stands firm and says. "There is enough proof to counter act whatever things you might level at me Cersei. I am giving you a chance to spare your children a most bloody fate. Do not let power get in the way of that."

Cersei loses her patience then and reaches across and slaps Stark and says. "Do not think to question my love and dedication to my children Stark. They will do far better here in King's Landing than they ever could do elsewhere. Now is there anything else left in this ridiculous sham of yours that you wish to speak of?"

Stark looks at her for a moment and then says. "No." with that Cersei turns and leaves, heading back to her room in the Red Keep where she summons Jaime.

"What news have you been able to gather for me brother dearest?" she asks as she begins undoing his breeches.

Jaime clearly stunned by her actions stutters. "Stannis Baratheon has left King's Landing with his household and has headed back to Storm's End. It seems he has taken the Stark girls with him."

Cersei stops her, ministrations then and asks. "How do you know this?"

"Our men have seen them leaving the red keep and the Stark girls were with him as were Prince Robar and Prince Lyonel and they were removing our spies in quick succession. It seems Stark and Baratheon are working together." Jaime says.

Cersei looks at her brother's cock and then looks at her brother and says. "Indeed that must be the case Stark just confronted me about us."

"What? What did you say? How did he find out?" Jaime asks.

"I admitted that it was the truth. But I do think that he found out due to Stannis and that blasted book of his. But do not worry we can have him in our pocket soon enough." Cersei responds.

"How so? Robert, will believe him more than any denial we might make. We must leave and soon." Jaime says.

"We do not need to leave brother. Robert will be dead soon enough. And Ned Stark shall be left stranded without a thing to do." Cersei says then she grabs her brother's cock and says. "Enough about that now. Make love to me brother."

After making love many times over, they lie in bed exhausted and then the days progress over and over, with this being the main feature of her time wake and make love to Jaime and, begin plotting to have Eddard Stark imprisoned, she speaks to Baelish who has the city watch turn to their side, and she speaks to the Kingsguard and win them over. Eventually her husband returns from his hunt, wounded and dying and Cersei feels like singing.

She watches as Stark and Robert speak in hushed tones her husband wincing with pain every time he moves or speaks, and she watches Stark and Renly speaking about this, that and the other. And then when Robert finally passes into another place she laughs and takes a deep drink of wine and then begins plotting her next move. Joffrey calls a meeting of court, and begins making preparations for his coronation. But when Ned Stark comes forward and speaks. "I am afraid that I cannot comply for this Your Grace."

"Why ever not Lord Stark?" Joffrey asks his voice growing in volume.

"I cannot work for you if your mother is going to be here. She is considerably unstable and needs to be moved back to the Rock for her own good." Stark says. He then goes to give Ser Barristan Robert's last will and testament which Ser Barristan gives her.

She looks at it and then at the man and says. "This is your justification for your wrong words? A paper shield." She tears the letter up and then says. "We have a new king now, and one that will do as he wishes. Though I do have some advice for you Lord Stark. Something that you told me. Resign your post and bend the knee to my son and we shall allow you live out the rest of your days in that frozen wasteland you call a home."

Stark seems to smile slightly then and says. "I am afraid I cannot do that. For Joffrey is not King Robert's trueborn heir. He is a bastard born of incest between Cersei and Jaime Lannister. Stannis Baratheon is King Robert's true heir."

Murmurings begin appearing in court at this and Joffrey roars. "Liar, you are lying Lord Stark. Why you are speaking these lies I do not know. But I want you arrested."

Stark, looks at her and then at Joffrey and says. "Justice cannot be denied Your Grace. Men of Winterfell and the City Watch act."

The Winterfell men begin drawing their swords as do the city watch but as expected instead of them siding with Eddard Stark, they attack the men from Winterfell, and the slaughter begins. Cersei sits there with her son, watching as the man who for so long was a thorn in her side is brought down, when Littlefinger pushes a dagger into the man's neck and says something Cersei calls an end to the slaughter and says. "Send Lord Eddard Stark to the black cells and kill anyone else that is left here from Winterfell." Stark is dragged off and Cersei then turns to her son and asks. "My King the traitor will be dealt with in good time. Now is there aught else you wish to do?"

Her son looks at her and then says. "I wish to speak with my wife, court is done for today."

With that, court ends and Cersei summons Jaime to her room. Once they are done making love and with the sheets tangled around them, she speaks. "I want Eddard Stark sent north before the end of the moon. And I want Stannis Baratheon and his sons found and killed before they can rebel."

Her brother nods and then asks. "And what of father? He will come to King's Landing now that Joffrey is king what will we do then?"

"We shall continue to play this game with the court and continue to rule until then. As you always wanted Jaime, the two of us together at last. We do not need to hide ourselves from one another anymore." She responds.

"But only in private?" her brother asks. "Why not in public. You are the queen dowager now and Joffrey's regent, no one would question us about that. The Targaryens did it for nearly three centuries what makes them so different?

Cersei sighs and says. "Our father for one. And if we were to go about as you suggest, that would only strengthen the court gossip, and strengthen the claim that Stannis Baratheon is making. We cannot do that, and undermine Joff's rule. We need him on the throne so that we can establish order and bring about more power."

Her brother sighs and asks. "What more do you want Cersei? You are his regent and will be ruling the kingdoms until he comes of age. What more power could you possibly want?"

Cersei sits up then and looks at her brother and considers for a moment. "I want it all Jaime. I want it all. Until we have it all, we have nothing, for there will always be people there doing what they can trying to undermine us. If we have it all we can do what we like."

"And how will you get it all?" Jaime asks.

"Fire and Blood." She responds.


	28. Bronzegate

**2nd Month of 299 A.C. Storm's End/ Bronzegate**

**King Stannis I Baratheon**

After sixteen years he was no longer in King's Landing, it felt like such a relief to say that. He hated that city, filled with treachery and all kinds of plots, dishonest people and their schemes. Honest men would be crushed within that city, as Eddard Stark had found out to his woe. Stannis did not feel pride in leaving Stark there to rot, gods alone knew the man's daughters were giving him a hard enough time about it, but there had been naught else to do. He would not rot in the Black Cells when justice could be found through arms. It would take some time but eventually the Lannisters would be made to see the error of their ways and Stannis would take what was his by right. Stark had been far too naïve to realise the true implications of what they had discovered and so now was paying the price.

Right now he was debating over the contents of a letter he was going to send off to the lords of the seven kingdoms. "Read it to me again." He said in a commanding voice.

Maester Pylos the new maester of Storm's End read it again in that calm voice of his. "Lords and Ladies of the Seven Kingdoms, I Stannis Baratheon, son of King Steffon and Queen Cassana Baratheon do hereby denounce Joffrey Baratheon and his siblings, Tommem and Myrcella, as having no claim on the Iron Throne. For they are bastards born of incest between Queen Cersei Lannister and her brother the Kingslayer Ser Jaime Lannister. I do hereby ask for all lords loyal to come and do fealty to me as is their duty, and to aid me in removing the bastard and his line from the throne."

"Change the bastard's name to Waters. He is no true born Baratheon and therefore should not hold the name. I will not give him or my goodsister that honour." Stannis replies curtly.

Pylos makes the change and then reads it out once more. Stannis turns to his son and asks. "What do you think Robar? Is that sufficiently polite enough for the ingrates to realise I am offering them something?"

His eldest son and heir was tall and strapping young man who seemed to be like how the laughing storm had looked in his portraits in this castle. His son was a much more cautious man though. "I think it sounds reasonable father. Though a letter of a lighter tone should be sent to the Starks. We do have the man's daughters after all."

Stannis nods. "Indeed though the man knows the truth and wherever he is now, he will rally his banners and do as he thinks is right."

Robar nods and then asks. "What of the girls. What are you going to do with them father?"

Stannis sighs and says. "I do not know. Rightly I am not their legal guardian but until such time as they are back in Stark's company I can do what I like with them. Perhaps it is time to seal alliances and wed them to some of my bannermen."

At this his former squire Lord Andrew Estermont speaks. "I think that would be a smart move Your Grace. Tying the North to your cause much more firmly and ensuring Stark and his bannerman's support through the tough times ahead."

Stannis grits his teeth and says. "No doubt you wish to have the eldest Stark girl for yourself Andrew." There is a peal of laughter there and then he says. "You do not need to hide your desire for it ser."

There is some chatter then and Lord Tarth asks. "What of the Lannisters and their men Your Grace? Lord Tywin will no doubt muster his men and march to his daughter's aid when the letter is sent out. We must make sure our defences are seen to. Unlike your father's rebellion there will be no ambitious lord willing to throw in the towel should things go southward for him."

Stannis considers this for a moment and then says. "A small garrison will be left to hold Storm's End and I suggest you all do the same. The fleet will remain here as well. Though I do believe Tywin Lannister will march for the Reach first or King's Landing which means the Riverlands shall be facing some strong fighting for some time. Mace Tyrell himself will face tough opposition."

"You think he will not support you father? Even though I am to wed his daughter?" Robar asks.

Stannis looks at his son and says. "Margaery Tyrell is a handmaiden to Princess Rhaenys and as such is a hostage in King's Landing. No matter what Tyrell might want to do or might not want to do, he will face a tough time getting his men to rally for anyone as the maid of Highgarden is well loved and he himself will not wish to risk his daughter. We shall be on our own unless we can break through King's Landing itself."

Lord Cafferen speaks then. "My son has been sending reports of movement in the Boneway. It would appear the Dornishmen are moving themselves into a position of fighting. Much sooner than they did during the rebellion."

"This time it seems Prince Doran has learnt a lesson from the rebellion and is not going to chance his sister or niece's lives on the whims of a king. No doubt Prince Oberyn shall be leading them." Lord Grandison said.

Stannis considers all of this and then says. "If they do invade the Stormlands which knowing Prince Oberyn's rashness they will, they will come through the boneway. Lords Cafferen, Grandison and Dondarrion I am tasking you with holding through the boneway and driving them back. Should that fail we shall meet them at Bronzegate and break them."

There is a general murmur of approval and the meeting is dismissed. 5,000 men under the command of Lord Errol Cafferen leave Storm's End for the marches and when news comes of their defeat at the battle of the Boneway, Stannis moves the remaining 20,000 men to Bronzegate where they sit and wait. More news arrives by the day. "Lord Eddard Stark has reached Winterfell our sources in King's Landing say. He has called his banners and is marching south to aid his goodfather against Tywin Lannister." Lord Caron says.

Stannis nods and then asks. "And how are the letters being received in the rest of the kingdoms?"

The man he had made acquaintance with during the Greyjoy rebellion Ser Davos speaks then. "Some have been startled, Elbert Arryn was not sure what to make of it, but he has said he will discuss with his bannermen and call the banners when the time is right. As to conversation most think you are merely doing this to claim your brother's throne."

Stannis snorts at this and says. "Of course they do. It is not enough that there is incest involved some will always have to claim that I am trying to take what is not mine. Let them fair under Joffrey's reign then they will be glad when I take the throne."

There is some more murmuring at that and then Lord Davos Boiling a distant cousin asks in that great booming tone of his. "What are we going to do about the Dornishmen Your Grace? At the moment they are raiding with impunity throughout our lands and are causing all kinds of trouble. The smallfolk and other minor lords are beginning to grumble."

Stannis takes this in and then turns to Ser Durran Storm a man well known for dealing with such things and asks. "How quickly do you think the Dornishmen will come here if taunted?"

The man takes his time to reply but when he does Durran speaks sense. "Prince Oberyn is known to be quite hot headed Your Grace. Give him the right reason to and he will come charging here with his full might."

Stannis considers this and then turns to Lord Ralph Buckler. "You will command 2,000 men and form a probing force. Find out where Prince Oberyn and his men are and attack him. Your rivalry is well known throughout the kingdoms Buckler. Do this duty for your king and do it well and you will be rewarded when I come to the throne."

Buckler a fiery man known for his temper nods and says. "I will bring you Prince Oberyn's head Your Grace. As well as the heads of those who are not worthy to sit in these lands anymore."

Stannis merely nods and dismisses the lords, Buckler rides out to battle later that day, and he remains seated in the great hall of Bronzegate armoured and waiting Robar and Lyonel by his side. Waiting and waiting and when the castellan comes into say that men are being sighted he stirs from his seat and moves to stand and says in a loud voice. "Men of the Stormlands, today is the day we fight for our rights." And then they are mounted and ready, Stannis in command of the centre watches as the men come streaming through when Robar peels off to fight the oncoming host, Stannis raises his sword and the battle begins.

Fighting is such a crude art, Stannis has always thought, something so profound that he cannot always stomach it. Too many variables for a man who likes to be in control, completely. The battle rages by him and Stannis slices and cuts, and slashes and hacks and cuts and ducks and slashes over and over again the process continues so that he might do something to limit the damage to himself. Men are screaming crying out in pain or for their mothers and wives, and Stannis keeps fighting grim determination seeing him through. Hacking and slashing.

He goes up a giant of man and takes a bit of a battering. The man swings and swings and more than once Stannis wonders if he will be meeting the stranger today. The man chips away at his defences doing more than many other opponents have ever done to him to leave him broken and nearly defenceless. Somehow he survives and somehow he manages to break his opponent cutting and slashing as though his life depends on it, which it does, it truly does. The man falls and Stannis looks to see blood and dirt on his armour, he pushes on keeping one eye on Robar who is cutting through men as if they are nothing but dirt.

Fighting through the chaos of it all Stannis struggles to reach his sons, Lyonel is somewhere in the hubbub fighting with that massive Warhammer of his, whilst Robar is using Fury the Valyrian steel sword that has been in their family for generations. The urge to see his sons safe is overwhelming and all these Dornishmen are just getting in the way. He cuts down one and two appear, he cuts down two and three appear, on and on it goes until he is tired and weary and he cannot seem to find his sons. That drives him on and he does not feel the pain in his sides from the blows being reigned on him.

The darkness is growing more and more prominent but Stannis pushes on swinging his sword, hacking and slashing through the throng of orange to get to his sons. He knows only one thing at that point, he has to get to his sons all else is irrelevant. The men in his way do not make things any easier and he swings his sword drenching it in blood and feeling more and more as if he is floating. The first arrow pierces his leg, the second his back and the third, the third takes out his horse, he manages to roll away before being crushed, but then as he staggers back up more and more arrows are rained down on him and he falls to his knees and as blood begins sputtering out of his mouth he roars his defiance. "I am the King, the only King!" he roars before he dies with a proclamation on his lips.


	29. Bottle

**Fifth Month of 299 A.C. Riverlands**

**Lord Eddard Stark**

His time in the black cells had been somewhat informing. There were spies and all sorts of people there, and for refusing to admit his wrong doing in front of the people of King's Landing he had known he would face death. And yet somehow Lord Varys with the aid of his little birds had allowed him to go free, claiming that there were plans in the works that needed him alive. Ned had arrived in White Harbour to news of Stannis Baratheon's declarations and Robb's calling of the banners, he had met his son at Moat Cailin and they had begun discussing tactics and moves. Jaime Lannister and his father Tywin had marched forth from Casterly Rock and had divided their host in two, Jaime's host had smashed the host Edmure had sent to muster beneath the Golden Tooth and then had beaten Edmure's own host at Riverrun laying siege to the castle and capturing Ned's goodbrother. Tywin had then moved his own host to the Green Fork.

That had been the issue, which way to go, Robb had begged for the honour of commanding the host to relieve Riverrun, and whilst Ned had been reluctant to allow his son to go he had decided to allow him, under the order that he was not to do something foolish. Ned himself had taken some 18,000 men with him once negotiating a way across the Twins with Lord Walder and had marched for the Green Fork. The battle was one that was playing in his mind right now. The sound of battle, the clashing of swords, the death and destruction. Hacking and slashing, cutting and ducking, killing and cascading off of one another. Doing this dance that Ned knew well, a bit too well.

He can still hear the screams of the men both northmen and westermen as they cried out in pain and cried for people who would never hear them. Ned had whet Ice with the blood of many foes, and as the water of the Green Fork had turned red with blood nightmares had come to haunt him. Luckily he had managed to keep his calm and the buffalo formation he had planned had paid off. Gregor Clegane more of a brute than a commander had fallen for the trap and had fallen right into Ned's hands, a prisoner a very valuable one. Whilst Tywin Lannister had retreated in an orderly manner away from the battle. A victory but a costly one.

Though in the end it had proven worthwhile for news had reached them of Robb's victory at the Whispering Wood and the capture of Jaime Lannister as well as the relieving of Riverrun. Good news and Ned had never felt as proud of his son as he had then. Leaving some men to guard the Fork, he had marched for Riverrun and had tried to keep worries over his family and Jon out of his mind. And that was where he was now, Riverrun, to discuss what their next option should be. "Tywin Lannister sits in Harrenhal blocking the way to King's Landing. So long as he remains there we have a problem." He said.

"What do you suggest we do father?" Robb asks emboldened by his two victories and much more confident.

"We have tarried in Riverrun for too long. The Riverlords grow restless as do our own men. We must head west or march for Harrenhal. Marching for Harrenhal would be suicide. Even though he does not have as many men as us, he still has its walls and strength to protect him. Draw him west and we shall bring him into uncertain territory."

"What of the Vale my lord? Will they not join us?" Lord Mallister asks.

Edmure speaks then. "There has been no word from the Eyrie yet, though I cannot imagine that Elbert and Lysa would allow us to go unaided. If the Valemen can come they can pen Tywin Lannister in Harrenhal and bleed him."

Ned nods. "Elbert would not leave the riverlands unaided that much can be said. Though I would wait before sending men off to siege Harrenhal. Perhaps allowing them to tend their lands would be the best course of action."

Edmure nods. "Aye, I have been saying that for the past month now. The Lannisters are raiding through my lands and burning my crops. I cannot allow that to go unanswered."

Ned sighs. "No one has prevented you from allowing your bannermen leave to go and tend their lands Edmure. That they have not left already shows that they are waiting for a command to come from you. That you have not given any suggests to them that you have some greater purpose for them."

His goodbrother is silent for a moment and then says. "Dammit. Why did no one tell me this before? I would have let them go before this had I known."

Lord Mallister speaks then. "It is no matter my lord. Give us something to do and we shall do it gladly. If it involves keeping Tywin Lannister and his men penned up inside that bloody castle we shall be more than glad to do it."

Ned considers this for a moment and then says. "Lord Piper where are the Lannister men now? Last we had heard they were scouting and raiding through the Darry lands."

Lord Piper a bold and brash boy speaks then. "They are everywhere my lord. But we could bring them through to Wendish Town and strike a blow there, there is enough land and wood there for the plan to work."

Ned looks to Edmure who considers this for a moment and says. "Very well we shall meet the raiding parties out in the field and lead them to Wendish town which shall be where the force of them are beaten. Then Harrenhal shall be our next move."

That agreed talk turns to the rest of Westeros. "Stannis Baratheon managed to dent the Dornish forces at Bronzegate and his sons finished the job. Oberyn Martell sits rotting in a ditch somewhere in the Stormlands." Edmure says. "Though Stannis apparently died during the battle of Bronzegate. His son Robar continues the fight in his father's name. The Dornishmen are apparently amassing another host at the Prince's Pass and Mace Tyrell is still sitting on his arse."

"The Dornish seem to be more active in this war than they were in the last one. I wonder why when their people are still the same." Roose Bolton asks.

Jon Umber snorts. "Who knows what those Dornishmen are thinking? Their brains are so scattered they themselves probably do not what they are thinking."

"Is there no way we can bring Mace Tyrell into this on our side my lords?" Ser Stevron asks.

"The man should be on our side. But because his daughter remains a handmaiden to Queen Rhaenys his hands are tied together. There is not much he can do, and if any of his bannermen do side with Prince Robar, Cersei Lannister is mad enough to punish Lady Margaery for it." Ned said.

"Does Prince Robar not have your daughters my lord?" Lord Vance asks. "Perhaps something could be struck up there as well."

Ned does not like where this is going and says. "My daughters are not for sale Lord Vance. And Prince Robar is already betrothed. Once the fighting is done I shall discuss with him what shall be done but until then they remain guests in Storm's End."

There is some murmuring at that and then Ser Stevron asks. "And what about Lord Robb's betrothal to Princess Myrcella, if King Stannis's claims were true as you say they were, then surely that betrothal no longer stands?"

Ned knows where the man is going with this and says cautiously. "Yes it is true that Princess Myrcella is the result of the incest. As to her betrothal to my son, I believe that that is an issue that must needs to be dealt with once this war is over."

"But there will not be time once the war is over. The dust will not have settled, it is an issue that must be sorted out now." Ser Stevron says, and others begin murmuring their assent.

Ned sighs then and runs a hand through his hair looking at his son he can tell Robb is upset but does not wish to show it. Eventually he says. "Very well we might as well say that this betrothal between Robb and Princess Myrcella is over. There will be no wedding or bedding and as such when the time comes I will take offers for his hand into consideration. Now is there aught else?"

Lord Vypren speaks then. "What is the plan for breaking the west? Will we seek the Iron Islands aid?"

"I am not sure that would be a good idea. Theon hungers for glory and the temptation to do something dangerous and stupid will be too much for him." Ned says.

There is some murmuring and then the meeting ends. Ned thinks that perhaps he should speak to the prisoner but decides against it. Instead he prepares for the invasion of the west, the plan to split the northern host in two, one to go raiding along the coast and another to go raiding inland. Of course first to get into the westerlands they need to break the golden tooth. Robb's direwolf Greywind finds a secret pathway through. Soon enough they are turning up at night to fight a host assembled by Stafford Lannister.

Carnage that is one word for it, pure carnage. Swinging and slashing, hacking and ducking. Ice grows red with blood fairly quickly, the night provides them with cover for a bit, but the fighting is all the more savage for it. Ned is worried about Robb and how well he will be protected, but then he keeps swinging his sword, hacking and slashing, ducking, cutting and dodging. Cutting and slashing, hacking and slashing. All the men he fights end up dying and soon enough his armour is covered in blood and dirt.

Men come swinging out of the darkness, attacking and slashing, roaring their heads off. The savagery inside of them is clear, and he knows something is at play here. But on he goes, swinging his sword, hacking and slashing. He takes a fair few bruises, digs into his shoulders and his chest that leave him slightly winded, and his armour becomes more and more dented as the battle wears on. But these are green boys who are not ready yet Ned and his men take advantage of that.

Pure carnage that is all that it is. Swinging and hacking, roaring and screaming. Blood fills his nostrils and on and on and on and on. Ice is red from head to toe, and on it goes. Swinging and hacking slashing and ducking and dodging. Roaring through the pain in his leg and his back he keeps going, swinging and slashing until there is nothing left to do. The battle is a complete victory for them, Stafford Lannister was never known as a warrior, and as such it has shown today. The west is open to them. They rest a few days before Ned decides to take the coastal raiding campaign. And sets out first for Kayce and Feastfires.

Kayce falls relatively easily, its men all of fighting in the riverlands only women and children left to hold it, whom surrender at the first sign of the direwolf banner. Feastfires though is much trickier, the people of the castle and town are stubborn and unwilling to bend to anyone not a Lannister. A short battle ensues in which Ned slays the heir to Feastfires and then takes the town and its riches before heading out and heading out towards Castamere, he can only hope Robb is safe and that Jon is as well wherever he may be in the north. And he prays for Catelyn and their other children's safety before he marches. A long war this one is going to be he can feel it in his bones.


	30. Tumble Down

**Seventh Month of 299 A.C. Fawnton**

**King Robar I Baratheon**

The sight of his father's body rotting in the land was something that haunted Robar throughout his waking hours as well as during the hours in which he slept. He could not believe his father was dead, Stannis Baratheon had not seemed to be someone susceptible to death, he seemed a man who would live forever. That he was dead hurt Robar more than he could say and in his grief he felt like something was ripe to overwhelm him, and as such it was a struggle to focus on the war campaign. Of course the two battles at Bronzegate had been fast and furious, Robar had slain many men during the battles, one of them being Oberyn Martell a man whom Robar deeply respected and one whom he was deeply sad to have killed. The Dornish had either thrown down their spears and joined his own army, or had been slaughtered. Now there was a question of where to go from here.

Right now as they were in Fawnton the seat of House Cafferen, Robar was considering where to go next, his lords and those of the Dornishmen arguing over their course of action. "This war has been raging for most of the year my lords. Tywin Lannister continues to see his men causing destruction to the Riverlands, whilst the Arryns continue mustering their own men and dealing with their own problems. We cannot remain stationary for much longer. Lord Yronwood tell me that you make of the news of another host assembling in the Prince's Pass?"

Lord Yronwood a big man is silent for a moment before responding. "I believe Prince Doran is merely trying to cover all his bases. After all his niece is still being held to ransom in King's Landing. Unless directly asked I do not think the Prince will move his men into the Reach."

Robar nods and then asks him. "And what would you recommend we do now? Tywin Lannister has not moved from Harrenhal, even though the northmen are attacking the Westerlands with impunity. It seems he is waiting for something to happen."

Lord Yronwood nods and then says. "I believe, rightly or wrongly that Tywin Lannister is waiting for Prince Doran to move his men into the Reach to join with Lord Florent's own host and as such this could be a cause for concern. Though whether or no Prince Doran would do such a thing I am not sure."

Robar sighs and then says. "Aye indeed it could be a very big problem. Those Florents have been complaining about this, that or the other for centuries. And right now I do not truly wish to have to deal with them. But alas it seems that I might very well have to. Lord Cafferen tell me what news have your men got for us?"

Lord Robert Cafferen was a young man slightly younger than Robar, who was confident and brash his voice was booming as he spoke. "Well Your Grace, my men have reported seeing men bearing the Florent and Peake banners near Grassy Vale, raiding and dealing blows towards some of my own men. They also fly the lion of Lannister banners."

"And the Tyrells do they do nothing still? They remain purely on their arses and sit around pondering where their next meal will come from whilst the rest of the realm bleeds for that bastard?" his brother Lyonel boomed.

Robar sighed and looked at his brother and said. "It is not as simple as that brother. Mace Tyrell's daughter is a hostage in King's Landing the same as Queen Rhaenys, and as such if he so much as moves a muscle in trying to aid us, his daughter will be at risk. That is something that will not be taken lightly by him at all."

His brother roars his anger then. "Eddard Stark called his banners and marched to war when there was no certainty that father would make it back safe and sound with the ladies Sansa and Arya. Mace Tyrell has always been a fool who needs to be reminded as to what he owes us, not what he can gain."

Robar looks to his uncle Renly for aid and his uncle duly obliges. "My prince, whilst it is all well and good blustering about what the Tyrells owe us and the service they must do, you must remember that at this point in time we are not in a position to demand such things. We are facing enemies from almost every angle, should Cersei Lannister use that brain of hers and summon the crownlords then we shall be facing difficulties, therefore it is likely that we must deal with the threats in their lands before showing that we can be trusted."

Nodding his thanks to his uncle, Robar speaks once more. "Now, we must deal with this threat at the Grassy Vale before we can move to deal with the Florents properly. And as such, I shall command the vanguard, whilst you Lyonel command the centre. Lord Cafferen shall command the right, Lord Yronwood the left and Lord Swann the reserve. We must be sure and swift about this to make sure they have no chance to break through and cause us trouble."

The meeting comes to an end and shortly afterwards they are marching out to battle. And though he presented a front of confidence during the meeting, Robar cannot help but feel very nervous. The battles of Bronzegate where some of the most terrifying experiences of his life, they just reinforced the view his father had always said. War is not a song, and neither is life, the true harshness of men comes out during war, and in suffering. The screams of dying echo throughout his head as he marches for the Grassy Vale. And in that time he says a quick prayer to the seven that he might survive to see another day, for he does not know if he could stand to see more carnage.

The Grassy Vale is a stream or a field, it has never been made entirely clear but when Robar and the vanguard arrive they find the Peake army alongside a scattering of Osgrey, Fossoway and many other minor reach houses banners present and the fighting begins in earnest. Robar and his men are tired from the fast pace he set and so their movements are somewhat slow and dulled. The vale itself soon becomes slippery with the incoming flow of blood and the bursting of banks that make it hard to get a proper footing or enough angle to fight, and as such Robar himself begins to lose track of how much he can truly gauge from this battle.

The men begin the swing round for full throttle the minute Robar kills Lord Titus Peake, his brother Ormond continues the fight and as such they all begin one unholy mesh of fighting. The two hosts, both vanguards begin to sway and swing in the middle of the Vale, as the leaves tear and tatter down, and Robar is unsure how long this process can continue, and yet still they push on. The fighting goes on, swinging, the men die, and all around him Robar feels his body shake with fear and anticipation and a sense of unease. The bodies begin to line the ground and the horses make splodges of noise as blood comes rearing out of sight, and as such things continue to progress more and more uncertainly.

Splodges and cries become more pronounced and just as Robar begins to worry that defeat is imminent his brother comes stampeding down the hills towards them followed by Anders Yronwood and soon enough the tide has turned once more. Their greater numbers overwhelm the Peake host and it the battle of Grassy Vale comes to an end in swinging and clashing, and a blood bath that consumes nearly half their host as well as all of Peake's own host. Ormund Peake dies during the battle, and it is his nephew Symeon who surrenders and brings about information of another host mustering under Lord Alkeyne Florent at Ashford, and as if he is reliving his uncle Robert's campaign during the rebellion, Robar marches his men towards Ashford.

As it turns out the host under Florent is much, much larger than the host they fought at Grassy Vale and as such, it appears to Robar that they are walking into a death trap. The ground at Ashford is scorched and burned long before the battle enters the main phase of the activity. His father often said there were three main phases of battle, the beginning where nerves and anticipation make people act in certain rashness, the second phase the middle where most battles are won or lost, in the temperament and precision of action, and then finally the third where the battle is finally decided in which generals and commanders are slain or captured. Right now to Robar it seems as though the first phase has been completely skipped and they are now in the second phase and as such it feels as though he is losing.

He and his men are being pushed back and tired as they all are he is not entirely sure how they can win this battle, perhaps he and his brother will die today and then Renly will need to continue the campaign. Where his uncle is he has no idea but he is determined not to die without a fight. His sword cleaves through many men, and he roars commands and he forces the tempo of the battle, and manages to kill many of those fox eared buggers before taking several hits himself and seeing his armour beginning to give way he retreats to the backlines whilst giving command to Ser Balon Swann. Whilst he is having himself tended to he begins seeing things more clearly. The Florents have the numerical advantage but their lack of experience makes them prone to mistakes.

Keeping this information with his person, he rides back out into battle and begins barking orders that at first confuse his men and commanders but soon enough make them see sense when the Florents begin crumbling under the weight of their own mistakes. The swing continues, and as Robar fights through the throng, he begins thinking that perhaps this is the work of the seven, guiding him through the battle and war as if he is something more, but such thoughts are banished when he sees the Florent line break and Lord Florent himself staring him in the face. He roars a challenge and begins to race towards Florent cutting down any who get in his way, the bloodlust is on him and as such rational thought has left his mind and his body. His only target is the man currently galloping away from him as if his life depends on it.

The man gets away though once Robar is done carving his way through the fox bastards who get in his way. And as such he roars his frustration and begins to plan a turn around when a rider comes up to him and says. "Your Grace, there are riders approaching."

"Riders?" he asks. "What of the battle and who are these men?"

"They carry the Tyrell banner. And the battle is done Your Grace. The Florents remaining have surrendered and their allies have bent the knee as well." The rider says.

Robar nods and then says. "Very well let us meet these riders."

As they ride out to greet the Tyrells, Robar wonders what has happened that could've changed Mace Tyrell's mind, at once he begins to fear for Margaery but then when he sees Ser Loras and Ser Garlan smiling at him as he looks at them he wonders. "Your Grace," Garlan says. "We have come at last from Highgarden to see the rightful king placed on his throne, and to remove the bastard Joffrey Waters from life."


	31. Old Lion

**Ninth Month of 299 A.C. Harrenhal**

**Lord Tywin Lannister**

Sometimes Tywin wondered how his children had grown up to be such fools, Jaime he knew had always been hot headed and had lacked patience, but that was something Tywin had thought would disappear with age and some more responsibility. Alas his eldest son's performance against the Stark boy had been sorely lacking and now he was rotting away in a cell in Riverrun. Cersei, now Tywin had always worried about his eldest daughter, he had never really known what to do with the girl and as such she seemed to be a train wreck waiting to happen if the reports coming through from King's Landing were true. And then there was the imp, the man he did not wish to know was his son but in all sense of the word was his son. Tyrion, remained in the Rock holding it and if the rumours were true bribing of men to see to it that the Starks were hindered.

As it was a war council had been called, they had been spending far too much time in Harrenhal as of late and as more and more news came of the Stark boy's attack on the West, Tywin knew his bannermen were getting impatient. "Well then my lords, we have spent a fair bit of time here in this castle. And now that we have seen just how committed the Starks are to destroying our homeland like the savages they are, it is time we moved on from here and dealt them a death blow. But first I wish to know the state of the campaign."

His brother Kevan spoke then. "The lords of the Riverlands are beginning to ease back into complacency my lord. They have seen our patience here as inaction and as such Edmure Tully has allowed them to disperse. As for the Vale, there has been no response from the Eyrie and as such none of us know truly what is going on there. Robar Baratheon has won the allegiance of the Tyrells and is currently fighting the Florents in the Reach, whilst the Stormlands remain open for the taking."

Tywin thought for a moment. "Very well. The Stormlands gain us nothing but more problems. Has Prince Doran sent that other host he had been gathering in the prince's pass into the Reach?"

Kevan nodded. "Yes my lord, Prince Quentyn the prince of Dorne's son commands this host and as such Prince Doran has promised to deal the death blow to Robar Baratheon."

Tywin nodded and then asked. "What of the news from King's Landing? What does my daughter have to say?"

It was Lord Philip Plumm who spoke then. "My lord hand, the Queen Regent writes that your great grandson Prince Tywin is doing well and that as such is developing into a robust child. But she also writes of some tragedy occurring within King's Landing."

Tywin waited for a moment not liking the sound of this and then asked. "And what tragedy is this?"

Plumm swallows for a moment before speaking. "She writes that due to an unfortunate accident, Queen Rhaenys is no longer on this earth. She writes that an assassin more than likely sent by Robar Baratheon took the girl out of this life when the Queen and Lady Margaery were riding through the Kingswood."

Tywin grits his teeth then as the anger begins growing inside of him. "And where was the Queen's protection whilst this was all happening? Where was the Kingsguard?"

Plumm looks very, very sorry to have had to be the one to bring this news. "The Queen Regent writes that the Kingsguard were asked to stay at a fair distance by the Queen and as such could not truly do much when the assassin came for them."

"And the lady Margaery?" Tywin asked.

"Alive and safe and well, though clearly in shock my lord hand." Plum responded.

Tywin nodded and said curtly. "Send word back to King's Landing, I want the watch on Lady Margery doubled, someone will clearly try something soon enough. And I want an attempt to bring the Stark girls back to King's Landing made. The rest of you may go, Kevan remain behind." His lords stand up and leave and once they are gone, Tywin looks at his brother and asks. "Thoughts?"

His brother is silent a moment and then says. "I think we would be unwise to take what Cersei says with complete legitimacy brother. After all we both know what she is like when it comes to removing obstacles, or rather what she perceives as obstacles from her path. And unfortunately Queen Rhaenys was one such obstacle and had served her purpose at least in Cersei's eyes."

Tywin nodded seeing the sense in his brother's words. "I just wonder where I went wrong with the girl. She was always quite smart but I suppose her rashness comes from never being told to wait or told no. it seems a shame though, now that Rhaenys is dead Doran Martell has very little reason to remain loyal. He will not think anything of some great nephew compared to a niece."

His brother looks at him a moment and then asks. "What do you plan on doing Tywin?"

He considers this and then responds. "I do believe that perhaps the time has come for one of us to go to King's Landing to instil some sense into my daughter and grandson. And as I cannot leave for King's Landing right this instant you shall go. Take 500 men with you and leave today."

His brother nods and gets up and leaves, Tywin left to his thoughts begins wondering about different courses of action. His brother leaves later that day and then the next morning Tywin orders his men to strike forth from Harrenhal. 20,000 men leave from the castle and its ruins, Tywin commanding the reserve as is his wont, Ser Lyle Crakehall commanding the vanguard, Lord Philip Plumm the left, the right commanded by Ser Armory Lorch. Tywin makes it plain that their approach is coming so that there is something akin to a battle when they come close to Riverrun, and as they see various Riverlords, close to Riverrun assembling, Tywin counts something akin to 10,000 men when they begin the breach.

Tywin watches from back beyond the stream, as his men led by Ser Lyle Crakehall being probing at the river, he watches and listens to the shouts and the screams. Knowing that either they will win or they will die in the attempt, but he will continue to survive as the war goes on. Without him his grandsons cause is doomed. Screams and shouts, the stream soon fills with bodies and blood, Tywin watches this all occur with a sort of sedateness that often comes to him in battle. The first of which he had fought during the war of the ninepenny kings alongside his brothers and his uncle Jason, gods that had been long ago. Though now it seems he is content to remain aloft and alive.

Reports come back from scouts, they hold the left bank but are being pushed hard by Mallister men, and the right bank is alternating quite rapidly. Tywin nods and then barks orders for archers to begin raining down arrows on the Tully men, if they are going be playing dirty then he might as well do the same. He keeps his one advantage back though content to see how things progress on the main field of battle. As it turns out, they lose the left bank after Jason Mallister and his son and his men break through the ranks of the commanders and as such Tywin begins deliberating whether to use his new found weapon but decides against it and then orders that Lyle Crakehall begin the charge once more.

More and more reports come and as the battle progresses, Tywin suspects something is amiss here. The Riverlords are putting up a fight that much is true, but they are not putting as much of a fight as he would've thought. Is this some sort of trap meant to bait them back into the Westerlands where they would face the might of the north? Thinking for a moment he orders for one last probing attack and when the scouts come back that Lyle Crakehall is dead and his men have broken through, Tywin orders a retreat he will not fall for a trap set by Edmure Tully and Eddard Stark he has too much pride for that. His men are somewhat confused by this turn of events, though they follow him willingly enough.

As his scouts come and report they have some 12,000 men left Tywin nods and considers this, a retreat to King's Landing can be the only option and so that is where he orders his men to march. And that is when the falcon and moon of the Vale comes into sight. It seems Elbert Arryn has made up his mind and judging by the Stag banners flying alongside the moon and falcon he is not going to side with them, a pity. Tywin draws his sword and charges into the battle. Fighting and swinging, the tide turns once and then twice, as Tywin observes his men falling about him, and struggling to keep up after fighting in a heavy battle for most of the day, still they give as good as they can and sometimes they manage to break ranks and slaughter more and more Valemen.

His body is covered in bruises and scars but still he continues fighting, using sheer will power to keep going even through the brokenness and the tiredness that continue to threaten to engulf him. On it goes, and they wheel around in many phases and through and through, still he struggles to stay awake through the pain and the fear, gods that is an emotion he has never felt before. Fear, it is something new to him and yet still he presses on determined to at least end some of what has occurred here. His men continued to fly down and break through the Valemen and yet Tywin knows there is something lacking. He orders another push and waits to see how this will turn out if it breaks he will order a retreat, but to where the Valemen are guarding King's Landing now.

Now is the time he decides, he roars a command and another roar follows that and his secret weapon comes charging out of the middle host and begins barrelling down through the Valemen killing a large portion of men before eventually swinging down and bringing down the main command of the Vale host. Tywin uses the shock of the Valemen to order his men to push through one last time, this combined with their strength and might to push through. The Valemen begin breaking and once Tywin sees an entrance with which to charge into King's Landing he takes advantage of it. It is just pure luck he supposes that Elbert Arryn himself has been slain during this battle as he is sure that otherwise such a breach would never have happened.

The boy who is now Lord of the Vale is young and inexperienced and as such pays for that with a great loss of men whilst Tywin and some of his men manage to push through to ride hard for King's Landing. Battered and tired, Tywin and his men arrive in King's Landing in the dead of night though soon enough they are being welcomed into the city and the keep itself and when Tywin meets his daughter he looks at her once and then growls. "What were you thinking having Rhaenys murdered like that?"

His daughter looks around and then hisses. "I had no choice she was wrapping Joffrey around her finger like a cat does with its prey. Soon enough we would've lost influence at court."

"And now thanks to you, we might very well lose this war." Tywin says before pushing past his daughter into his room in the tower of the hand.


	32. War Time

**1st Month of 300 A.C. Lannisport**

**Lord Eddard Stark**

He had never been to Lannisport before, he had had no reason to truly come to Lannisport, not wishing to associate himself with the Lannisters. He had always known that it was something of a big city, rivalling Oldtown in prosperity, but now that he was planning to take the city, it was something of a daunting task. Their campaign in the westerlands had seen the West lose a lot of their men and their resources, gold had been plundered, livestock either slaughtered or brought back to the Riverlands, and men and boys of fighting age had been killed. One by one the castles had fallen, Ned doing his bit, and Robb doing his own bit. His son and heir had proven himself in his glory, though one such incident that had nearly worried Ned was when news had come of Robb's injury taking the Crag, that Theon had ended up marrying Jeyne Westerling made Ned wonder but at the same time he would rather not over thing specifics.

Now though they were fighting, Ned had command of the centre whilst his own son Robb covering himself in glory commanded the vanguard. And Ned was filled with worry, he never wished for his son to have to experience battle and the horrors that came with it, but then again he supposed such things were inevitable. The men were roaring their cries and their pleas, but as things progressed it was always going on and on. Death was something Ned had come to think of somewhat during this war, and there were some things he knew he had not truly prepared Robb for and he needed to sort that all out. The fighting was raging and Ned was himself looking over the field of battle his leg hurting like a pain that of which he had never known before. Still he was determined to end this battle quickly before it could truly escalate.

As he saw the signal coming from the gates of Lannisport, Ned drew his sword and roared a command and then the centre and the rest of the men came charging down the lion's hill towards the city. They crashed into Daven Lannister's army, with full force, cutting and ducking. The ground was already fully covered in blood and muck and gore, and Ned could not see Robb or Theon and grew worried, but still he pushed through swinging his sword and slashing his way through. The men they were fighting broke soon enough and were slain in relatively quick time, Ice being covered in blood and muck and dirt. Ned grimaced inside his helm but carried on regardless, he was not a green boy anymore. The fighting continued and soon enough the Shield Gate came into view and this is where the fighting became much more quick and rapid. The men of Lannisport seemed to know what was coming and so began roaring their commands and battle cries throwing themselves at Ned and his men in a reckless abandon.

The Shield Gate soon falls before their barrage though Ned and his men break into Lannisport, covered in bruises and bleeding quite proficiently. Soon enough there will be more trouble but for now Ned is tired and wants to rest. Alas that rest does not come, and he is soon clashing steel with more and more golden haired Lannisters, something that he wishes could be minimised. The fighting is brutal and Ned fears once or twice for his life, images of Cat and their children flitting through his mind. And yet they continue fighting, even though they are pushing further and further into the heart of the city, the battle continues to rage. At least these men are not simply throwing down their swords and offering their necks like cravens. Still Ned wishes they would for he is not sure how much longer he can keep pushing through this without breaking his already weary body.

The crash continues and Ned feels bone dead, his arms ache, and he simply wishes to return home. But of course the world rarely gives what you most desire, and so the fighting continues. There are so many bodies littering the ground, that Ned worries that soon enough he will see Robb and his direwolf and he does not know what he will do then. The thought spurs him on and encourages him to push himself to his limits, and still his arms ache and his body crumbles under pressure and still he fights, roaring his defiance for the world to hear. The men before him fall and crumble, and soon enough he knows that it will be over. Gods he hopes it ends soon he cannot keep pushing with his leg throbbing.

Eventually the battle does end, Ned comes forth to the square of Lannisport and sees Daven Lannister's head mounted on a statue of Lann the Clever. The Lannister army broken, Ser Gerold Lannister knight of Lannisport slain as well as his children, a rout a complete rout. His men cheer and roar their approval, but Ned merely looks at his son and sees some hollowed out look in his face that Ned remembers was his own look when word came of father and Brandon's deaths. He takes his son aside and holds him as he once did when Robb was a child as his son cries and cries. Jon got it easy remaining in Winterfell, whilst Robb has suffered through the torments of war. It is something Ned wishes he could end but of course he cannot. Soon enough he sends ravens declaring Lannisport and the might of the west behind Robar Baratheon. Casterly Rock remains seated atop its hill and Ned wonders what to do with it when Robar Baratheon and his army comes to Lannisport.

Robar Baratheon is a tall young man, with the Baratheon black hair and blue eyes. A strong jaw, and a muscular frame. He is quiet and patient whilst his brother Lyonel is loud and boisterous. The two brothers and their men hold the council in the hall of Lannisport. King Robar speaks first. "My Lord Stark, I would like to personally thank you and your men for aiding us in beating and weakening the Lannisters. Without your aid this war likely would have been going on for a much longer time. Now with Lannisport having fallen it is far more likely that this war shall end before winter truly comes." Ned nods and then the King speaks once more. "Some of my bannermen have argued that we should now march up the Hill of Lions towards Casterly Rock and lay siege to the place or force them to surrender. I would hear your view."

Ned considered this for a moment and then eventually said. "Whilst there would be some significance in forcing Casterly Rock to be taken, the risk of losing too many men would be too great. Tywin Lannister is not a man to remain behind whilst his own home is being threatened. Whilst merely leaving the Rock untaken would be seen as a sign of weakness, trying to commit your whole force to the endeavour is suicide."

Ned knew how Robert would've taken such a suggestion, he would've wanted to storm the Rock, and Stannis Baratheon would've waited and starved them out. It seemed King Robar was somewhat more reasonable. "Aye that does make the most sense my lord. You have Theon Greyjoy in your possession do you not?" Ned nods. "Well then it is time the man returned to the Iron Islands to claim what was his and then when he has done so he command the Iron Fleet to take Casterly Rock. I shall leave some of my men here to lay siege to the Rock as well and would ask that you do the same."

Ned nods. "That does seem reasonable Your Grace. Now what plans do you have for taking King's Landing?"

The king looks somewhat haggard when he speaks then. "Well we all know of the death of Elbert Arryn and the retreat of his son back to Riverrun. The Lords of the Vale have begun preparing for another march per my orders. Whilst Lord Tully himself has not completely recovered from the battle with which Tywin Lannister retreated back to King's Landing. It would seem now that the lords of the Stormlands, or at least some of them have forgotten their allegiance and have been causing trouble for my family there, so that is another pressing matter. As for king's landing itself, from here we shall march into the Riverlands and shall muster enough strength to force Tywin Lannister back out into the field."

It seemed a sound plan but Ned wished for more specifics, he had lost a lot of men fighting for the Baratheons and wished to know more. "Tywin Lannister will not be easily tempted back into the field Your Grace. And you cannot prompt him back in now that Lannisport has fallen, though I suppose once news comes of the fall of Casterly Rock he will wish to return. More than likely he will remain in King's Landing waiting for you to come to him. As for the Stormlands, that is a pressing concern as well, those lords who are fighting for the false king must be dealt with and quickly otherwise there will be no peace upon your ascension to the throne. Furthermore my daughters remain in Storm's End and I wish to know what you mean to do with them."

The king looks at him for a brief moment, and Ned feels something a kin to a shiver run through him. Those blue eyes seem so cold and lifeless. "Considering our alliance came out about through you and my father working to unearth Cersei Lannister's treachery, I do believe we must solidify it with marriage. My brother Lyonel shall become Prince of Storm's End once I hold the throne, and as such I do believe that a marriage between him and your daughter the Lady Sansa should be appropriate. Your daughter Arya, it seems shows a considerable skill with a sword in the practice yards from what I remember. If you are agreeable I would see her squire for the Lady Brienne of Tarth."

Ned was somewhat taken aback by this. "Your Grace I am very honoured by the offer. But I must ask, are you sure that having Arya squire for the Lady Brienne is truly something you wish? I know that Lady Brienne is a fierce fighter and someone with a high amount of honour, but having Arya squire for her I admit is quite unusual and something that might be looked askance with the nobles of the realm."

The King laughed somewhat and said. "My lord Eddard, the world is changing, and it is time we accepted this before it becomes too late. The Lady Brienne represents what the vows of knighthood are supposed to be, and what a true knight should be. Your daughter would benefit hugely from being her squire, and would have an outlet for the frustrations she showed when I saw her last."

Ned bristles slightly at what the king is saying but keeps himself calm. "Well then I agree, but I would ask that my daughter and Prince Lyonel remain betrothed for some time, so that they can both get to know one another and so that Sansa might have some time at home before she must leave."

The king nods at that and then says. "There is one more issue, your son Robb was betrothed to Myrcella, as the girl is a bastard, such a betrothal holds no water anymore. And as such there are many suitable candidates for his hand that I would present to you once this war is over and done. And I would also wish to name you my hand when this war is done."

"I… I do not know what to say Your Grace. I am honoured but surely there are better candidates?" Ned says.

"You are a man of honour and I wish to reinvent the royal court from the decadence it was under my uncle and the bastard king. Furthermore whom better to aid in dealing with Winter than a Stark." The king responds.


	33. Cold Wind Blows

**Fourth Month of 300 A.C. King's Landing**

**Hand of the King Lord Tywin Lannister.**

There were times when he sat alone in the tower of the hand, and he wondered at what his life had become. He had done many things to ensure that the laughing stock his house had become under his father never happened again, he had extinguished the Reynes and the Tarbecks in a manner that had left his father horrified and his siblings in fear of him. He had ruled the kingdoms as Aerys hand and had been rewarded for that service with his son and heir named to a service of glorified body guards and his daughter rejected. And then under his old childhood friend his daughter had become a princess, but his desire to see Jaime restored to the heirship had been ruined as Steffon had listened to his wife and resisted. When Tywin looked back on all he had done, he had to admit his desire to see a Lannister dynasty established had proven to be fruitless, his daughter was a harridan, and his eldest son was a prisoner more than likely dead, and so House Lannister rested on his dwarf of a son and the squid he had married.

The small council was somewhat tired and broken, this war was not going according to plan. Tywin looked at those in attendance and sighed and then spoke. "My lords, the war continues to wage outside whilst we remain here broken and without allies. Has there been any word from Lord Baelish?"

Lord Varys the master of whispers spoke then. "There was word from Lord Nestor Royce my lord hand. Baelish was hung drawn and quartered after much deliberation and on the order of Lady Lysa Arryn. It would seem that his belief in being able to charm the Lady Lysa was greatly over estimated."

"And on what grounds did the lady order a servant of the crown to be killed in such a manner?" Tywin asks.

Varys looks at his notes and then says. "The grounds of treason and malpractice during his time serving in Gulltown. I think we can all be confident in saying that this was done more because Baelish had the audacity to come to the Vale once more, and not for any true crime. As such the Lords of the Vale seem to be preparing for another assault."

Tywin looks at the man and asks. "And what assault is this?"

The master of whispers looks at him for a brief moment and then says. "It seems they are preparing for one final push from the Vale down onto King's Landing my lord hand. It seems Robert Arryn has more balls than we first thought and has ordered for more men to come down. It would appear Robar Baratheon is planning on moving swiftly."

"Swiftly? With snow falling and winter here, he is very lucky to have taken Lannisport. But the Rock remains out and stubborn, and he has been harassed along the way down from the Westerlands." Cersei says. "Tell us how things are going in the Westerlands."

The eunuch speaks then. "It would appear that Theon Greyjoy has managed to bring the lords of the Iron Islands on side, and that probably has more to do with Rodrik Harlaw than Greyjoy himself. As such the Iron Fleet has sailed from the Islands and has been wasting the remaining strength of the Westerlands and has been plundering its way through. The majority of the fleet has been laying siege to the Rock, or rather has infiltrated the Rock and has taken a lot of its gold and resources. This news is fresh from my sources, it would appear Lord Tyrion was slain during the struggle."

Tywin remains neutral but Cersei screams then. "He was slain? By his whore of a wife no doubt. I always thought marrying her was a bad move by Tyrion and now he has paid the price for it. By the gods how did they get in?"

Varys speaks then. "It would appear that the boy's uncle Aeron knows of secret ways into the castle, as part of his time as a prisoner and a work hand in the Rock. He used that information to sneak in and take advantage of the rather lax guard. Which it seems was on the order of Asha Greyjoy. Furthermore it would appear Lord Tyrion was quite ill for some time before the taking of the Rock. The forces under Baratheon command have since left the Rock and are now marching to join with their king."

Tywin takes a sip of water then and looks towards his brother before speaking. "And what news is there from the south and the Stormlands. How progresses the siege of Storm's End?"

The eunuch speaks once more and this time the news causes Tywin's anger to grow. "It does not. A force under the command of Prince Lyonel Baratheon arrived to hit the host under Lord Fell's command in the rear. Shattering it and ending the siege. Though Prince Renly Baratheon was slain during the fighting. Storm's End has no hindrance to it now, and things are looking much grander for the rebel."

Tywin sighs, his daughter fumes and Joffrey that insolate brat screams. "This is unacceptable! BY rights Storm's End is now mine, and I will not have traitors living in my castle. My son will not rule over a broken kingdom. I want men sent to take the castle and I want the Stark girls brought to King's Landing where they can be used."

Tywin looks at the boy and says. "We have no more men to spare for such an endeavour Your Grace. But an attempt to bring the Stark girls to King's Landing could be something of an interest, especially as it would likely cripple Stark. How would we get to them though? More than likely they are under heavy guard and are somewhat less disposed to doing our bidding. It would make more sense to order pirates into the vicinity than to ask the Baratheon men to betray their King."

The eunuch speaks then. "My lord hand, whilst that is all well and good. We must think of ways to weaken the rebel alliance as at present it does look as though the city shall fall by the end of the moon. Perhaps an offer could be sent to Theon Greyjoy?"

"You would have us look to side with the man and the family that saw my brother killed? Have you taken complete leave of your sense Varys?" Cersei asks her anger showing through.

Tywin though senses an opportunity. "It could very well work. After all the Greyjoy boy has grown up with the sword hanging over his neck under Eddard Stark. We could very well offer him something more than just spoils from our own home. We can offer him the chance to get to grips with the struggles he no doubts faces now. His men will be clamouring for independence, and he will want the north. A chance to prove himself worthy, we shall give him that option."

The men of the council are stunned and the king speaks then. "You suggest we reward him for taking the Rock by offering him the north? But how will we do that?"

"We don't we let him figure it out on his own. Now for the matter of the treasury. How do things stand at present Kevan?" Tywin asks turning his attention to his brother.

His brother is silent a moment and then says. "We have enough funds to see us through another two moons my lord hand. But with this war going badly for us, and the rebel alliance not paying their dues, we are struggling to bring in more revenue to fund the war effort. Raising taxes would only serve to drive more lords into the arms of Robar Baratheon. And as such loans are not coming as fast as they used to, seeing as Braavos and Lys are embroiled in their own inner conflicts."

Tywin sighs. "And with our resources being depleted from the raiding of the westerlands, we are running through our supplies. Very well, it is time we finally took some sort of action against the rebels. For too long we have remained inactive in King's Landing, Pycelle send the ravens to the lords of the crownlands and bring them into action. It is time they did their duty."

His daughter looks at him them and asks. "Are you sure that is the right way to do it father? The lords of the crownlands have been looking for a way to remove us from power for some time. Surely they would jump at the chance to work for Robar Baratheon?"

Tywin is silent a moment and then says. "They despise the Baratheons, not the Lannisters. And as such that is something we shall work with. Now if there is nothing more, I would wish to speak with my daughter and brother alone."

They all leave apart from Cersei, Kevan and the king. Joffrey speaks first. "This is entirely unacceptable grandfather. We cannot have these traitors running free through my lands and my kingdom. I want to lead the attack and see to it that my cousin is done with."

Tywin looks at his grandson and then asks. "And how would you go about doing this then Your Grace? Considering the limited resources that we have available."

His grandson puffs his chest out and then says. "I would do as my father did, and charge into the main frame of the enemy and challenge Robar to single combat. That is the only way to beat these people. They are not cowards like you grandfather they face their challenges head on like true Baratheons, and I would do that as well."

Tywin is about to respond when Grand Maester Pycelle bursts into the room panting and huffing. "Your Graces, my lords. I do most profusely apologise for this interruption, but there is news that you must all hear." The man pauses to get his breath back and then says. "Tully and Arryn banners have been sighted not three days ride away from the capital. And soon enough it would appear they will come into contact with us."

Tywin looks at the man a moment and then says. "You have sent out the ravens I asked of you?" the man nods and then he looks at his grandson and then says. "It would appear you are about to get your wish Joffrey. For when the men come from nearby you shall lead the charge out into the fray." With that the meeting ends, and Tywin spends the next few days preparing for the battle that is to come, the anticipation and the arguments he has with Cersei about his plans for Joffrey, and then when Rosby, Stokeworth and other lords arrive with their men, Joffrey accompanied by three of the Kingsguard rides out to battle and Tywin spends the rest of the time preparing for the arrival of Robar Baratheon and his men.

News comes filtering through as more lords of the crownlands come to King's Landing. Many men die during the battles outside King's Landing in the Blackwater Rush, and Tywin waits every day for news of his grandson's death, and when it eventually comes he thinks he will sing with joy, but of course he accepts the accusations his daughter hurls at him and silently thanks the gods Joffrey is out of the way and Tommem is now king. The boy is someone whom can be shaped and moulded into a good king, and someone to carry on the dynasty, Tywin is preparing to ride out to deal with the advancing Tully-Arryn host when King's Landing is breached and the banners they fly are not a trout or a falcon but a stag. The time for his plans has come into motion and right now he is determined to see that it is done and protected.


	34. Reign of the Stags

**Fourth Month of 300 A.C. King's Landing**

**King Robar I Baratheon**

The battle raged on in front of him, next to him, the battle was everywhere. It was something that took his time and breath away, it was something that became all consuming. Commanding the vanguard of the combined hosts, he fought and waged war like a man possessed, swinging his sword and cutting down all who came to challenge him. Whilst at the same time he kept one eye on the fighting around him, they had broken through the gates of King's Landing thanks to the diversion the Tullys and the Starks had planned and now it was time for them to reap the rewards. They pushed through drawing closer towards the Red Keep and Robar felt something akin to pleasure or thrill or whatever it was coursing through him.

He and his men charged on heedless of the advancing throng of men coming towards them, war and battle had aged them but they were still young and the thought of breaking through the doors of the Red Keep drove many of them on into reckless endeavours. Pushing and pulsating through the city towards Aegon's High Hill, Robar swings his sword and roars commands as the host pushes through and batters its way through the lords of the crownlands who still fight for a bastard and the Lannisters. Joffrey is dead, he knows this he saw the boy's head and he roared his approval, some part of him is not what he once was and he fears it, but for now he must push on.

There are groans and moans and all other kinds of noises echoing throughout the city, it seems the Lannisters only cared about themselves for the smallfolk of the place are dying by the thousands either as a result of the fighting or because they are getting involved. He had hoped to avoid this but he knows that something must give for this war to end and so the fighting continues. And his bones grow weary and tired, and he wonders what it will be like to no longer don the armour and feel the fear that comes before every battle. His father would tell him to not worry about what comes after the fighting, but his mind can't but help wondering and so he pushes forward and thinks of Margaery of her lips, her mouth on his her hips in his hands and he pushes forward. He roars command after command and as such he feels something stir within him, he knows he is tried and broken and all kinds of chaos but he pushes on.

They manage to break through the wall of defence and though there is no sign of Tywin Lannister, Robar does not have enough time to think on that and instead leads his men up the hill towards the Red Keep. They face some resistance but eventually manage to break through the doors of the Red Keep and the carnage begins again anew. The next few hours are a massive blur for him, he will remember the battle and the screams and the cries as he found Cersei Lannister sat on the Iron Throne her son and daughter lying in a shroud in front of the throne, and he will remember killing the woman himself. After that there is nothing, though his uncle Ormund will later say he was covered in blood from head to foot when he was found.

The next few weeks pass in a blur for him, he is wed to Margaery and he is so relieved she is still alive that he spends most of the time with her allowing Lord Eddard to deal with most of the complications arising from the war. Margaery allows him to heal and in turn he gets to know her much better and as such when it comes time to passing sentences he can do it just as well. Tywin Lannister was slain during the fighting but his brother Kevan was not, the man as well as many other Lannisters present in King's Landing are executed and many of their followers are as well. Asha Greyjoy is confirmed as regent for her son Gerold, whilst Joffrey's son Tywin has mysteriously disappeared though Robar makes it known that the boy has no claim on the throne whatsoever. The war ends and Robar wonders about the damage done to them all during the course of events. He wonders what the future will bring and what will happen in years to come. Most of all he wishes to sleep and love and find peace again, after the chaos that came from the darkness and the destruction. He is crowned king in the Great Sept of Baelor some three weeks after taking King's Landing, crowned with a stag and antler crown and the crowd cheers as this happens and as such he feels something akin to joy blossom for it has been made official.

Following the coronation and dealing with the traitors, Robar holds his first council meeting and as such meets his council members, hand of the King Lord Eddard Stark, his brother Lyonel as master of laws, master of coin Lord Nestor Royce, master of whispers Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle, master of ships Lord Paxter Redwyne and finally the Lord Commander of his Kingsguard his uncle Ser Ormund Baratheon. "My lords, we have had a very difficult year, there has been war and many things have occurred that have left us wondering if there are changes that need to be made. The corruption of the court during my uncle's brief reign and the reign of the bastard Joffrey Waters has made me wonder that perhaps time has come for us to hold inquisitions into the outlook of King's Landing."

Silence and then Lord Eddard speaks. "That would make sense Your Grace. After all it is alarming how quickly things spiralled out of control when King Robert, gods preserve his soul became king. And as such it would not be too much of a stretch to imagine things only got worse under the Lannisters. After all they are the ones who ran the court during your uncle's reign."

Robar nods and then says. "That was what I thought my lord. And as such there is one person here amongst us who can truly answer for all the corruption that occurred. And that is you Grand Maester Pycelle."

The old man startles then and stutters. "Me Your Grace?"

"Yes you," Robar says. "My father often said that you were the Lannister's biggest lackey and often covered up whatever transgressions they had made during my grandfather's reign. That ends now. You will be stripped of your chain and sent to live the rest of your life at the Wall. Where you shall die and rot in the cold."

"But your grace, I have served the realm with honour and dignity, and have always done my best to give good counsel to the kings that I have served. That they did not always listen is not my fault." Pycelle says.

"It was you, was it not who covered up the crimes committed by Jaime Lannister and Cersei Lannister. That both are dead now does not cover up their crimes, nor the fact that you willingly poisoned Tommem and Myrcella, they were children and they were under your protection. You broke your oath of chastity by sleeping with that woman from Stokeworth, honestly maester I do believe you are lucky not to be facing death right now and here." Robar responds.

When the man goes to protest Lyonel booms. "You are very lucky Pycelle. And that you are not dying now is a symbol of just how lenient my brother the king is being with you. If you had any sense you would be getting down on bended knee to thank him."

The old man then tries to get down on one knee but Robar snorts. "Guards take this old man away and let him rot in a black cell whilst we wait for the watch to come and collect him." The gold cloaks take the man away and once he is gone, Robar speaks once more. "Now that that oaf is out of the way, we might as well begin discussing the real matters of import. Lord Eddard, what word do you have from Theon Greyjoy?"

His hand is silent for a moment and then says. "Theon has written to say that the raven he received from Tywin Lannister has been burnt and he is now leading his men to a raiding campaign in the Stepstones. He promises not to raid the north or any other part of Westeros. Furthermore he wishes for confirmation of the protection issued to his sister and nephew."

Robar nods and says. "All that can be arranged. Now what more is there to discuss? What of the issues in the Westerlands?"

Varys speaks then. "It would appear that the Westerlords, or rather what are left of them, seem to be quite content allowing Asha Greyjoy to remain as regent for her and Lord Tyrion's son. After all the man did do a fair bit to ensure that the Westerlands were well provisioned, and that Asha Greyjoy has done her bit to ensure that the Ironborn did not commit too many needless acts of violence against her son's people is something that has endeared her to them. The other Lannisters will cause some trouble but will not do anything too drastic."

Robar nods and then says. "That is good indeed, with winter fast approaching we must all band together to ensure that the common good remains at whole. As for the citadel, I would know what they intend to do there?"

Once more it was Lord Varys who spoke. "It would appear they are considering two candidates to replace Pycelle, Gormon Tyrell a man who has many accomplishments and seems to be more mainstream in his line of thinking, and someone called Marwyn who appears to be somewhat more renegade but also less open to bribe and corruption."

Robar nods and then says. "Very well, and what can you tell me of the man being considered for the post of High Septon?"

The eunuch is silent for a moment and then says. "Corpus is a man well known for being somewhat more peasant leaning and as such has gotten quite a lot of backing from the smallfolk and the lesser nobility. Working with him could be a good way to restore honour to the court and also aid to remove the stain of King Robert and King Joffrey's reigns."

Robar nods and then says. "When last we looked at the ledgers we noticed there was a lot of gold missing, due to Lord Baelish's meddling. We hope that this gold has been found, for the winter that is to come is said to be one of the longest, and as such this gold will be needed to quell the hunger that will come as well as the strife."

Nestor Royce his master of coin speaks then. "Well Your Grace, we have since managed to find the money that the fool Baelish had hidden. He had hidden the coin in a series of places and accounts within King's Landing and in Maidenpool and Duskendale, which with the threat of royal punishment has seen the money returned. As such we should have enough to see the crownlands manage through this winter. And once peace is restored to the realm at large the kingdom should do better. I would recommend taking a cut of the loot and plunder that Greyjoy picks up or perhaps sending a fleet to take some stock as well."

Robar nods and then says. "Aye that is indeed a very sensible suggestion now if there is nothing more to discuss let us end this meeting." The lords leave apart from Lord Stark and once the door has closed Robar speaks. "What is on your mind, my lord hand?"

The man is silent for a moment and then says. "Are you sure that keeping Varys on the council is a smart move Your Grace? After all the man has never really identified whom he supports or why he does what he does. His motives are questionable."

Robar is silent and then responds. "A valid concern and yet it was Varys who saw to it that my wife and queen got free from King's Landing, and it was him who ensured that Tywin Lannister never knew the full extent of what had occurred before it was too late. He remains until he proves to be useless. And then when that day comes I will remove him myself."


End file.
